Whitebeards Siren (Rewrite)
by ScarletNewgate
Summary: Marco never thought that a girl can step onto the Moby Dick and change his life as much as one small woman did, but he's happy about it and so is Ace. Akiyama Megumi was a small quite child, the Whitebeard Pirates help her voice be heard. Marco/Ace/Oc romance later...ish, rating might go up. This is the rewrite to Whitebeards Siren and linked to pineapple scented.
1. Chapter 1

WhiteBeards Siren.

Marco never thought that a girl can step onto the Moby Dick and change his life as much as one small woman did, but he's happy about it and so is Ace. Akiyama Megumi was a small quite child, the Whitebeard Pirates help her voice be heard.

Marco groaned and stretched, shifting the weight on his chest and blinked a few times, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. A sound of constant knocking on his door had woken him, "Come in, yoi," He called out, slightly rolling Ace over onto his side of the bed.

The door opened slowly and Thatch´s head poked through the gap, the man had a large grin on his face, witch didn't settle well which Marco, "Morning bird brain… " The cook grinned widely at him, in return Marco glared at him and reached for the pillow that was keeping his head up, "Alright…" The man chuckled holding his hand out in sign of surrender before pushing the door open and leaning against the frame, "We've found someone out in the sea."

"Really all the way out here?" Marco questioned, sitting up and looking at him.

Thatch nodded, "Seems like it was a world government ship, with a couple of marine ships protecting it…" He shrugged slightly before continuing, "We could only tell that by the flags… but we found a girl in the wreckage."

"Take it pops wants to bring her into the family, yoi." Marco stated as he got out of bed, Thatch nodded in reply, watching the man pull on shorts over the boxers he was sleeping in, and get a shirt. "What´s she like then…?" Marco questioned the man as he shoved Ace slightly waking him up.

"Don't know, she's asleep in the medi-bay at the moment, hasn't spoken a single word since we got her on board," Thatch answered watching as Ace got up and just grabbed shorts putting them on and walked to the door stretching and yawning.

"She's been awake though?" It was Ace who asked through a yawn, scratching his head slightly.

Thatch moved out the way for the younger man to pass him as he walked lazily down the corridor towards the stairs leading up onto the deck, Marco sighed and followed him, closing the bedroom door behind him, neither men had bothered about shoes.

"Yeah… well sort of, she seemed completely dazed maybe the heat had got to her I don't know," Thatch shrugged following the two.

Marco shrugged slightly and jogged up the stairs onto the deck, their Captains Nurse stood outside the door leading down to the medi-bay glaring at the pirates surrounding them, "NO NOW SHOO THE LOT OF YOU," Crystal shouted, the head nurse of the group, "ONLY DIVISION COMMANDERS AND THE CAPTAIN ARE ALlOWED TO SEE HER!" Crystal was a terrifying woman when it came to health, she was like a mother to the crew… terrifying but she was the best at her job.

"OI!" Thatch shouted through the crowd and the pirates turned to see the three division commanders, "Move it, will you, Pops wants to see us."

The large group parted for them, to see Crystal in front of the door, the woman was in her mid-forties golden blonde hair that was normally up in a bun, her fringe pushed back by her reading glasses that were normally perched on the top of her head and her honey coloured eyes locked on the three as moved closer, "You are late," She stated.

Thatch chuckled and sent a dazzling smile trying to win over the nurses heart, "Have you ever tried to get these two out of bed… its like trying to push a boulder up a steep hill."

"No flirting with our guest, the child needs rest and you constantly swooning over her is not gonna help her healing process, the girl has been out in the heat for too long, hasn't eaten or drunk anything in days. You make my patient worse, Thatch," Crystal glared at him pointing the file that had been tucked under her arm at the man, "I know how to immobilize your legs for a month."

Thatch gulped and grinned slightly at the woman, "Not gonna do anything, promise," he shivered slightly at the thought of her immobilizing his legs and pushed the door open, a grinning Ace walked past him, patting his shoulder and Marco just shrugged and followed Ace. After Thatch entered the room, Crystal slammed the door behind them, Marco sighed rubbing his temples, it was too early for all this shouting and he was getting a headache.

He glanced around the room, to see Pops, who was sitting on a bed facing another, the division commanders stood to the side of the bed Pops was sitting on, and the line curved round to the other bed. "Got them," Thatch called out, making all heads turn to them.

"Sorry, yoi," Marco stated before Ace could get a word in, "Over slept."

"Not your fault boys," Whitebeard chuckled, beckoning them forward, "You two had night watch last night, it's understandable that you slept in."

Ace smiled brightly up at their Captain, "So the new girl, where is she?"

The division commanders parted to show the other bed, Izo sat on the edge of the bed talking softly to the person sitting on the bed, and the girls hands were the first thing they saw, they moved rapidly in sign language to the Okama, who nodded his head every now and then, telling her to continue. They looked over her body. As Thatch would put it, if he was fantasying about the woman, she had the perfect hour glass figure. A thick collar encircled her neck, the pale skin was pinkish around the edges of the collar, they glanced up to her face not a single blemish was seen, bright silver eyes shined slightly in the light and cherry blossom pink hair framed her face.

"What a goddess…"Thatch murmured only to get hit on the back of the head by Vista.

"The Lady is resting, you should not have such filthy thoughts, Thatch," Vista scolded the man.

Izo hummed slightly before finally speaking, "Well… do you want me to tell them, or do you want me to remove the collar first?" Her hands moved again but neither Ace or Marco spoke sign language, "Ok… This is Akiyama Megumi Celestial Dragon from the Sparkling Enclave Islands. She wants to thank us for saving her today," She smiled brightly and nodded her head telling them that what Izo was saying was right.

"What's with the not speaking and sign language thingy?" Ace asked getting hit on the head by both Marco and Thatch.

"I think he was getting to that," Marco stated.

"You don't ask such rude questions," Thatch scolded the younger man.

"Megumi is a devil fruit eater like Pops, she ate the voice-voice fruit her devil fruit powers linked to her voice, so if sea-stone comes into contact with her she can't speak. She says that her fiancé didn't want her to use her power to escape at any point, which she had tried to do in the past," Izo sighed, slightly looking at the girl who nodded to him, telling him to continue, "The collar round her neck is a mix of sea-stone and silver and she's worn the collar for the last five years."

"Poor child," Pops murmured catching all their attention, "Who is your fiancé my dear?"

She looked to Izo, the man looked down at her hands which were shaking as she signed the next few words. "Red…. Dog…" Izo murmured, "Admiral Akainu… he's your...?" She nodded, not looking at him anymore, her hands balled up into fists on her lap, her eyes shined with tears and she shook slightly.

"Bastard," Thatch and a few other division commanders murmured under their breath and Pops eyebrows furrowed slightly as he looked down at the pink haired woman who was now visibly shaking at the thought of the man.

"Izo…. Get the collar off the girl," Whitebeard ordered.

Izo nodded his head gently and took out a few of the pins in his hair. "Will you turn around for me to get the lock?" The girl nodded her head and scooted around the bed slightly, she lifted up her long hair piling it on top of her of her head, "This might take a while…. What's with the…" Izo started to question but she jerked her head to the side, making the okama stop talking and look down at her. He nodded his head softly in understanding before fiddling around with the pins in the lock.

"You can't send her back there pops," Thatch stated looking at his Captain, "If they did this to her when she was younger think of her future."

The Captain laughed as the collar broke away, she dropped her hair covering her neck again and she turned back to Izo as she put the collar down on the little table next to the bed, "Thank you," She smiled softly.

"Wow… What a musical voice," Thatch murmured being hit on the head again by Vista. "Hey! No need for such violence in the presence of a lady."

She giggled softly and looked up to their Captain. "Thank you… for letting me be treated by your nurses, Whitebeard."

The Captain chuckled again, "Couldn't leave you out there to die now could we? Thatch go cook something for the girl she looks like a stick."

Thatch was about to mumble something about her figure but the other fifteen division commanders turned to stare at him and he dashed off out the medi-bay. "No, there is no need for it…" Megumi shook her head looking at the Captain, "You can drop me off on the next island it´s…"

"NO!" Ace snapped at her, she gasped and scooted back slightly eyes wide at the second division commander who stared into her eyes, "Look what he did to you! You think we would send someone back to someone who hurt them?!"

They all nodded in agreement with Ace looking at the woman who sat on the bed, her hand drifted up to her throat and brushed over the smooth skin, flinching, as her finger brushed over the pink scar. "I didn't know…." She whispered bowing her head, "It hurt yes… I didn't…. I didn't think he was cruel enough to make it leave a scar."

Marco moved forward before Ace could explode again, Izo nodded and stood up moving over so Marco could sit down. "You don't need to go back to them," He put his second and middle finger under her chin pushing her head up to look at him, "We can keep you safe, if your parents let that happen they can't be good people."

She backed away from his hand feeling herself blush slightly, "I-I-I…."

Ace chuckled and wrapped his arm around Marco's shoulder, leaning in slightly, his face extremely close to hers and her face burned slightly with embarrassment, being this close to two men who don't have shirts on. "Pineapple is right, you don't have to go back, you can stay here with us we are a family, the bigger the family the better… right Pops?"

Whitebeard chuckled watching the two men lean in towards the girl, "It is your decision my dear."

She looked between the grinning faces of the division commanders and she smiled softly at them, it was so different from home, no one ever smiled. Stern faces always looked at her silently, as she would walk into a room, they would always speak for her, she could never speak.

She rubbed her eyes, getting rid of the tears that formed there, sniffing slightly, "Why though… I'm a Celestial Dragon you are supposed to hate me."

Whitebeard chuckled and shook his head, "We all walk our own paths and you can change your path Miss Akiyama."

"You mean… become a pirate?" She looked past the two men who were sitting on the edge of her bed, towards the man.

He nodded his head in reply, "You can live a life of freedom on the seas, with us as your new family."

"I would like that," She smiled in return, "Very much."

The division commanders cheered as the new member to their already large family blushed, as Ace wrapped his arms tightly around her, bringing her against a rather muscular chest, Marco leant back slightly and chuckled softly as he watched the woman's reaction to being hugged by the bare chested man. There was a small pause before they heard the soft sound of snoring and all of them looked up to Ace who had fallen asleep his head on top of hers.

The rest of the division commanders chuckled at the sight of the two, Megumi's face was as bright as a tomato and Ace was completely content with sleeping while using pink locks as his pillow. Marco rubbed his temple chuckling as the woman tried to push him away, "Does he do this often?" She asked looking at Marco, forcing her eyes to stay on his face and not his tattooed chest.

Marco shrugged and smacked the younger man round the back of the head lightly making him jolt awake, "Alright flame brain. Off."

"Hey! I'm not a flame brain, pineapple head!" Ace pouted and shifted to sit on the bed next to Megumi who laughed softly.

Whitebeard shook his head slightly, "Alright you lot. I think we should leave Megumi to rest. Marco and Ace stay here to make sure that Thatch leaves as well, after she ate."

"Sure Pops," Marco smiled up at the Captain as he ushered the rest of the Commanders out the room, Izo was the last to leave, smiling at the young woman softly and she smiled brightly at the okama.

"Izo…." She looked questioning at them and both nodded in reply, "He's nice."

"He's going to have fun with you on board," Ace laughed as he folded his arms behind his head seeming wide awake compared to his sleeping state a few minutes ago.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, tilting her head.

Marco moved over and sat on the bed that Whitebeard was originally sitting on, but Ace stayed sitting next to her grinning widely, "There aren't many girls on the crew, excluding the nurses but they are a scary bunch don't want to cross them… but now he has a dress up doll, finally."

Her eyes widened slightly at the thought of the okama trying to force her into kimonos, "He seemed nice though he wouldn't though… would he?" She questioned her eyes shining in curiosity.

Both Marco and Ace chuckled, smiling at her as the door opened, all three of them turned their heads to see Thatch coming in, he carried a tray with a plate and dish cover along with a tall glass of orange juice next to the plate. "Where did everyone go?" Thatch questioned as he placed the tray down in her lap and removed the dish cover, revealing a risotto dish with some type of meat.

"Pops wants her to rest," Marco stated, "So we are waiting for her to finish and to make sure you don't bug her."

Ace picked up the spoon on the tray whilst she picked up the fork ignoring both men and took a bit of the food on the fork and started eating, "So good," She murmured, the meat was pork, and continued eating, at the corner of her eye she saw Ace steal a piece of her food, but didn't shout at him for that, or pulled her plate away, she only smiled and pushed the tray slightly towards him.

He smiled in gratitude and took some more, "HEY! That's not for you," Thatch stated.

"It's ok," Megumi smiled softly, "I can't eat all this and I don't want to waste the food you went out of the way to cook."

Thatch sighed before ruffling her hair softly messing up the pink locks and her eyes narrowed slightly, he chuckled, "Well at least you have some life in you."

Marco smiled, already starting to like the girl, but knowing Ace, he's gonna glue himself to her because she's sharing her food with him. Thatch was already drawn to the girl, but slightly different from the other girls he talked to and Izo seemed taken by her already. She's most likely going to capture the hearts of a lot of men on this crew, he looked over to see the three talking as she finished off the meal, put the fork softly down and drank the orange juice.

"Was that ok? You had your fill?" Thatch asked.

She smiled brightly putting the glass down, "It was lovely, thank you Thatch."

The man smiled brightly down at her and took the tray from her, "Pops is right, you should rest."

"Thank you…" She looked round at them, "All of you, including the Captain… I would most likely died out there and you saved me."

Ace bumped her shoulder playfully, "Call him Pops everyone does."

"You sure…? I mean…." She started.

Marco stood and smiled down at her, "Don't worry about it, one of us will be here when you wake up, we will show you around the ship later," Ace slipped off the bed as she shrunk down slightly, it was Marco who shifted the covers up to her shoulders, "You need rest."

She hummed softly and closed her eyes resting her head back on the pillow, "Thank you," She mumbled.

Marco smiled slightly before pushing both men from the room and closing the door behind him, Crystal smiled at him and he glanced back quickly, a small thought of, 'a lot of things are gonna change on the this ship.'

AN: Hi, This is the start of the Re-Write of Whitebeards Siren, the ideas from the one-shots are still going to be used in this story but will expand more on the thoughts of them. I hope you enjoy the re-write, review, favourite, follow and so on and so forth…. Should have the next Chapter soon.

Scarlet Newgate.


	2. Chapter 2

WhiteBeards Siren.

Marco never thought that a girl can step onto the Moby Dick and change his life as much as one small woman did, but he's happy about it and so is Ace. Akiyama Megumi was a small quite child, the Whitebeard Pirates help her voice be heard.

Marco glanced over at the woman, who was still asleep in the hospital bed next to the chair he was sitting in, Crystal had explained to him and all the divisions' commanders that she was most likely going to sleep for a while, but it didn't stop any of them from sitting in the medi-bay, watching over her. She shifted and groaned, before rolling over closer to the edge of the bed, her eyes fluttered open and silver eyes locked onto Marco.

"Morning, yoi." Marco smiled slightly as she glanced around confused.

"You sure…? It looks dark out." she questioned, shifting slightly to sit up and lean back against the pillows.

"Well, morning for you." he replied, putting the book he was reading down on the bed side table and passed her a glass filled with water. "Here drink up, yoi."

Her fingers brushed his softly, as she took the glass. "Thank you."

He watched her as she lifted the glass up to her lips and took a sip. "You don't have to constantly say thank you, you know." He watched her eyebrow cocked up slightly in a questioning manner. "What I mean is, that we aren't going to expect you to polite."

She softly put the glass down, not making a sound as it touched the wood before turning her head to look at him- "But you all saved my life."

Marco chuckled slightly, shaking his head, "We are glad to save someone from a horrible fate, Pops is always there for people who need help and by the looks of that scar, that arsehole left on you, I think you needed help."

She pushed the covers back, before scooting around in the bed, until her legs dangled over the edge of it, then Marco noticed what she was wearing. A silver dress clung to her figure, dipping low at the front and tying up behind her neck; the skirt completely covered her legs, he could see were the fabric had ripped at the bottom of the dress, most likely being caught on something in the wreckage, the ripped fabric showed dainty little feet that looked to him, like if someone trod on them, they would shatter into pieces. "I don't need you looking out for me like I'm a child." Her cheeks puffed out slightly in annoyance.

Marco couldn't help but chuckle at the girl. "Come on, It's about dinner time. We better get there, before Ace eats everything."

Marco watched as she got to her feet, his face etched with concern as he watched her stumble slightly when she got up, but she still smiled at him. "Ace is the… errrmmm…. Dark haired, freckled face one… right?" she asked watching him get to his feet.

Marco nodded his head and smiled. "Yes, the one that you shared your lunch with earlier." he guided her towards the door, wrapping an arm casual around her shoulder as they went.

"Wasn't I supposed to do that?" She questioned looking up at Marco.

Marco chuckled, shaking his head as he pushed the door open, leading out onto the deck. "No it's fine really, Ace will just take an automatic liking to you since you shared your food with him."

"Oh…" she murmured looking down at her bare feet.

"Hey." Marco chuckled, squeezing her shoulder leading her below deck, through another door, "No need to look so down."

"Just it's so different already." Her eyes looked up at the ceiling, then to him, then back to her feet. "I'm just so used to use my hands to speak… it feels weird hearing my own voice again."

Marco smiled softly down at the girl, lifting his hand off her shoulder and ruffled her locks slightly. "You will get us to it… means we are a family now."

"What's with that…?" Her eyes filled with curiosity as he pushed the door open to the mess hall. "I mean I've heard that pirate crews are horrible and cruel and are the scum of the earth."

He led her into the mess hall, most of the crew was already seated and eating dinner, there were four vertical long tables next to each other, covering the width of the hall, filled with the normal crew members, a vertical table at the back of the hall, which all the division commanders were sitting at and behind the division commanders table, Whitebeards chair stood pride and place above everything else.

"Take it Akainu told you that." She nodded her head in reply as he lead her towards the division commanders table. "Well Akainu is a bastard."

"HEY PINEAPPLE!" Ace yelled across the hall, making heads turn and she ducked behind Marco slightly, but continued to follow him towards the table.

"Pineapple?" she questioned, as they stood in front of the table.

Thatch scooted over slightly, making a seat between him and Ace for her, and Joz moved up so Marco could sit in between him and Ace. "Ace just doesn't have any imagination when it comes to giving people nicknames." Marco shrugged in reply, and took his seat.

Megumi slipped into the seat that was made for her and smiled softly. "I can understand… your hair kind of looks like the top of a pineapple."

Ace roared out in laughter, nearly choking on the bread he was eating, making the rest of the commanders turn to look at him as he coughed loudly. Marco only sighed and gave him a thump on the back. "See, even Megumi agrees, pineapple."

"Shut it, hot head, yoi." Marco murmured, and started to fill his plate up with food, ignoring the man next to him.

She watched the two quietly, as Ace leant over Marco's shoulder whining like a puppy to its master. "Will you be eating Megumi?" The voice at the other side of her, broke her eyes away from the couple to see Thatch smiling down at her.

"Oh erm… yes of course." She smiled softly, looking at the food that was passed around the table, on large plates under her eyes, watching silently before Thatch took the plate from Izo.

"Do you like chicken?" he asked.

She nodded her head, reaching to take the plate from him and he held it slightly out of her reach, being a lot taller than her, it was simple for him to do so, as he put pieces of chicken on her plate, "You don't have to, I can easily do it!"

"A lady should never have to serve herself." Thatch smiled, putting the plate down in the middle of the table, before putting some vegetables and mash potato on the plate. "That ok for you… enough?" he asked her.

She looked over at him. "Of course, really it's fine, thank you."

Thatch chuckled and patted her head, his eyes glancing past her to Ace, he was taking his fork, leaning across the table slightly and slamming it down on the table through Ace's finger. Ace only chuckled watching the flames that erupted from his hand brush up against the fork and Megumi's eyes widened. "Hey that's not very nice Thatch… Marco tell him off!" Ace whined slightly, grinning at the girl, but the man ignored him continuing to eat his dinner, speaking to Vista about something, Ace wasn't really paying attention to. "Did you sleep ok, Megumi?"

"Fine, thank you." Her eyes were on his hand, no mark had been left on his hand, being stabbed with the fork a few seconds ago. "Erm… the flames?"

"Oh yeah…" Ace chuckled and scratched the back of his neck. "I ate a logia type devil fruit."

He noticed he didn't need to explain anymore and she nodded, her head turning to her dinner and she started eating, pushing her plate slightly closer to his, he grinned widely whispering a soft, "Thanks," to her, before stealing a carrot of her plate.

"You know Megumi," Both of them stopped and turned to look at Marco. "You don't have to share your food with him."

"Well someone has to, you never share." Ace snapped in reply. "Plus she's nice, all nice people share their food with me."

Megumi smiled softly, "I don't mind, really… it means he doesn't steal from your plate."

Marco seemed stunned for a second at the woman's reply, but only shrugged and turned back to his dinner, earning a cheer from Ace and a soft giggle from Megumi. "So what was it like, being engaged to an admiral?"

"She's still engaged to him Ace." Izo stated to the younger man. "You don't have to answer that Megumi."

She shook her head softly, swallowing, the mouth full of food and smiled softly. "It's fine… really just…"

Ace frowned slightly, took her hand and squeezed softly. "Hey… we are family, you can tell us."

Her smile broke the frown on Ace's face, making him grin widely before letting go of her hand, quickly releasing that Marco had been starring slightly, her eyes scanned the faces that were locked onto her, waiting for her to start and she could already feel the deadly aura coming from Marco, Thatch, Ace and Izo.

"He was… not a very nice person." She mumbled softly, looking down. "He was the one that wanted to collar in the first place, thinking I would use my voice to turn people against him…. He was cold and never really spoke to me, not like I could reply anyway… I don't understand why he agreed to the engagement, he just didn't seem interested."

"He didn't harm you, did he?" Izo asked her.

She only smiled and shook her head, "No he never touched me, expect I was on his arm, at Marine type of Party that was it, mainly."

"That's good, such a horrible man shouldn't touch a flower like yourself." Thatch grinned widely, to be smacked on the head by Izo across the table. "Hey!"

"What did Crystal say about flirting with Megumi,?" Izo cocked an eyebrow to the cook.

Thatch only grinned. "So Marco and Ace can, but I can't, seem's like you want to play matchmaker, Izo."

"What are you on about?" Ace asked, glaring over the pink haired woman and at the man on the other side of her.

"Oh come on, you two have been brushing against her all day, hugging, squeezing her hand, you two have each other, leave the lady out of your little escapade." Thatch grinned.

"Coming from the lady's man." Marco stated.

Izo decided to step in, before the three started arguing again. "I'm not playing matchmaker Thatch, just those two don't know how to dress properly, no wonder why the poor girl is always pink in the face and they are being nice Thatch, welcoming her to the family, we were the same with Ace when he first joined, remember?"

It was Ace who turned down to look at Megumi, Izo was right, but the Okama was never wrong about these situations, a soft blush was dusted across her cheeks. "R-really it's fine." She stuttered slightly taking her eyes away from the bare chest that was right next to her. "If he's happy and comfortable I don't mind."

Izo only shook his head and Thatch mumbled something on the lines of them being indecent in front of the lady, Marco only chuckled before speaking, "Thatch are you jealous or something?"

"Jealous me… of you?" Thatch chuckled. "Don't make me laugh, bird brain."

Marco glared over, both Ace's and Megumi's head towards Thatch, who was grinning widely at him. "Remind me Thatch how long has your dry streak been?"

Thatch's face automatically dropped into the same expression as Marco's and the two in the middle shrunk down slightly. "I don't have someone to warm my bed every night and wake all the commanders up, whilst doing so."

Marco chuckled. "As I said Thatch, jealous."

"Not my fault I'm not like you two and only swing one way, stupid bird brain." Thatch murmured.

"Stop it with the bird brain." Marco warned.

"Alright… alright… No need to get your feathers in a bunch." Thatch grinned.

Ace was the first one to move wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling Megumi off the bench they were sitting on, watching Marco dive for Thatch, whose eyes widen when he got smacked in the face with a handful of mash potato. Both young adults watched the two and Izo sighed going back to his dinner ignoring the squabble in front of him, both Megumi and Ace laughed as they watched them.

It was Joz who finally pulled Marco of Thatch, who was now complaining about Marco ruining his hair, Marco grinned widely chuckling to himself pleased with annoying Thatch. He turned to look at the laughing adults, both were practically red in the face from laughter as Thatch got up and left the mess hall complaining about some dumb bird brain, messing up his hair.

Izo finished his dinner, soon afterwards Thatch's little temper tantrum, who left the room. "Has anyone talked to Pops, about where she will be sleeping?" he asked Marco, who took his seat.

Both Megumi and Ace had grumbled onto the floor, still laughing, no one seemed bothered, happy that the girl was already seeming to fit perfectly into the family. "Talking about letting her have Ace's room… he rarely sleeps in there and expect the nurses, there aren't any woman in the crew, really is there?"

"Yeah… wouldn't want her sleeping down in the bunks with the rest of the crew really, I mean the crew can be respectful, but she's a Celestial Dragon, you don't know how some will react." Izo stated. "Will Ace be ok with it?"

"Will I be ok with what?" Ace asked, as he finally calmed down from his laughing fit, and helped Megumi back up to her feet.

"Giving your room up to Megumi." Marco answered. "Pops doesn't really want her sleeping down with the rest of the crew and the nurses quarters are full, plus you're normally in my room anyway."

Ace shrugged slightly. "Not really going to affect me is it?"

"You don't have…." Megumi spoke softly. "I don't mind sleeping down there."

Izo grinned at her. "Ace is fine with it, Pops won't let you sleep down there, so that's final… you done eating?"

She nodded her head slightly and Izo stood, beckoning to her to follow him. "We should get you out of these clothes."

She looked down at the dress she was wearing and blushed, realising how low cut her top was, "Erm… Yes I think that would be a good idea."

She got up and followed Izo out, but waved goodbye to Marco and Ace, leaving both men at the table, "I like her." Ace suddenly blurted out, blushing slightly releasing how that sounded to Marcos ears. "No not like that… well a bit… I mean she's pretty and everything, but I like her as a friend."

"I never remember me saying we were committed to just us," Marco stated smiling at him, "But I agree, she is pretty,"

"Smells like strawberries." Ace laughed.

"Smelling someone, is slightly creepy wouldn't you think?" Marco asked.

"Yeah but… her hair is really long and it kind of just got in my face when we fell down." Ace shrugged. "But I'm happy she seems to adapt quickly to her surrounding, I think she will brighten up the place a bit."

"She's practically royalty remember that, yoi." Marco said. "Most likely taught to adapt."

"No…" Ace murmured shaking his head grinning, "She's not like other Celestial Dragons, I like her."

"You get along with practically everyone Ace." Marco murmured.

Ace chuckled slightly and leant against Marco. "Oh is my pineapple jealous?"

Marco rolled his eyes, before pressing his lips softly against the younger mans. "Shut up flame brain, yoi." He chuckled.

"Are you sure?" Megumi asked, looking at the kimonos, spread out on the okamas bed. "I'm ok with just borrowing shirts and shorts, you don't have to give me these."

"We dock on an island in four days I think," Izo shrugged, "You need something to wear and I won't have you wondering around the ship in men's clothing, nope, not gonna happen my dear."

"What am I going to do for clothes?" She asked, as Izo sat behind her on the bed pinning her hair up.

"Pops will most likely give you a bit of money to get stuff, essential woman stuff and get you a lot of clothes." Izo smiled. "Which one do you like?"

She looked over the selection, "The black and pink one is nice."

Izo smiled and nodded his head in agreement, as he picked up the garment and softly pushed her to stand up. "Izo… I don't think it will fit… I mean my chest is a lot larger than yours and…"

"Pish posh." Izo smiled. "Now are you going to be ok getting dressed on your own, or do you want me to help?"

"I'll be fine thank you." She smiled and took the kimono from his hands.

Izo nodded his head and smiled softly to the girl. "I will let you get changed, just knock on the door when you are dressed."

"Will do." She smiled softly. "Thank you Izo."

The okama nodded and slipped from the room, closing the door gently behind him, she put the kimono back down and untied the ribbon at the back of her neck letting the dress fall down onto the floor, before slipping her arms through the sleeves of the kimono and picked up the sash. "Erm…. Izo!" She cried out slightly hugging the material around her waist blushing brightly.

Izo opened the door and glanced around, "What's wrong…?"

"It really doesn't fit…" She laughed, tightening the sash to the right side of her waist in a bow, she turned slightly and Izo laughed alongside her the kimono showed off as much of her cleavage as the dress did. "I told you my chest is too big." Her eyes brightened with the smile on her face, as she unpinned her hair, letting it fall around her.

"I think it's lovely." Izo stated.

"It is, thank you." She twirled slightly, the kimono was black, with soft pink outlines around edges of the fabric, a soft cherry blossom patter was stitched into the fabric, drifting up from left to right, "I honestly prefer these to those stupid dresses my mother liked me wearing."

"You didn't get along with your parents?" Izo asked, as he rearranged the sash so the bow was completely behind her.

"My father was furious when he found out I ate the devil fruit, started to find me a suitor straight away and my mother well… she was just wanting me to be a perfect wife and when Admiral Akainu offered to marry me, my parents were ecstatic, believing he would be a perfect match for me." She sighed softly.

"When did you eat your devil fruit?" Izo asked, as he folded up the other kimonos and placed them in her arms.

"I was about… ten I think." She smiled. "I always liked my voice and singing became a problem after the devil fruit, I was eleven when my mum spoke of the engagement and twelve when Akainu decided he will marry me."

Izo guided her from his room back into the hallway of the division commanders' rooms, "Must been horrible… With the collar, ...when did he...?"

"After…. my fifth attempt of trying to escape." She shivered at the memory. "He was the one, who found me and told my parents he wanted something sea-stone on me."

"So the collar was made?" She nodded in reply. "And they still wanted you to marry him?"

She shrugged slightly. "The World Government thought it was a good idea as well, Akainu is powerful and was the perfect Marine to protect their princess."

Izo sighed softly and smiled down at the girl. "Don't worry, Pops won't Marry you off."

"Who would he marry me off to anyway, even if he did?" she questioned, as Izo knocked on Marco's door.

Izo only shrugged. "Well, one of the other Yonko's, red haired Shanks, is still single."

Marco opened the door and looked down at Izo raising an eyebrow. "Why are you discussing about Shanks?"

"Well, talking about who Pops would marry her off to." Izo smiled.

Marco gave both of them a questioning look. "I'm guessing you are here for Ace… I sent him to give his room a bit of a clean… and Izo… don't think about marriages ok?" And Marco closed the door, leaving the two slightly stunned.

"What did he mean…?" Megumi started, to be stopped as Izo dragged her to the next door and threw the door open.

Ace glanced up, he was putting the dirty sheets in wash basket, as the door opened suddenly. "Hi!" He smiled brightly, watching Megumi, as Izo pulled her in. "Marco thought it would be a good idea if I cleaned up, since you will be having my room now."

"Thank you… I could have done it." she replied, setting the clothes Izo had given her on the dresser.

"No… Marco said it's the right thing to do, since you are now family." He grinned, scratching the back of his neck.

"Well the room seems clean enough." Izo smiled and grabbed hold of Ace's arm. "We will leave you to settle in, ok?"

Megumi twirled away from the window and smiled brightly at them, both cocking her head to the side as she did so. "Yes, thank you very much."

They smiled back at her and the door closed softly behind them, the room was simple. Double bed pressed up against the far wall, a desk at the end of the bed with a chair tucked under it, with a few papers on top, a chest of drawers pressed up against the right wall and a door next to it leading into, what she assumed was the bathroom and a wardrobe on the left wall. Above the bed on the far wall was a large window, that showed her the night sky.

'Akainu was wrong,' She thought smiling and layed down on the bed, breathing in the scent of freshly washed sheats, looking up at the night sky. 'Pirates aren't that bad after all.'

A/N: Well here we are again people, end of a chapter and you are stuck on the wait until I finish writing the next one… That sounds really mean I'm sorry. But actually, I want to thank you all for the response of the last Chapter I woke up this morning and checked my emails on my phone then boom…. You guys just filled my inbox which gave me a great start for today so thank you very much for that. So please review because I love your guys thoughts on it and favourite and follow and I should update soon.

Scarlet Newgate.


	3. Chapter 3

WhiteBeards Siren.

Marco never thought that a girl can step onto the Moby Dick and change his life as much as one small woman did, but he's happy about it and so is Ace. Akiyama Megumi was a small quite child, the Whitebeard Pirates help her voice be heard.

It has been four days, since Megumi had, as Thatch put it to her, washed up onto the side of the Moby Dick, and she couldn't been happier. Izo had become her best friend and Thatch had become a brother to her basically.

"So Music?" Izo asked her, at the breakfast on the day they landed on the Island of Othonoi, the island is a large trading port in Whitebeards territory.

Othonoi was a spring island, with large towns selling all kind of items, surrounded by bright green forests and lush green grasslands, Izo had already gone to Pops to get the money that they needed to buy her essentials, along with his own spending money.

"Hu… What about it?" she asked looking up from the tea she was drinking.

"You mentioned you loved Music." Izo smiled over his own cup.

The mess hall was just down to them and a few others pirates from random divisions had scattered themselves around the mess hall, and both of them had taken up seats at the division commander table, were she had been sitting all week, and had her own seat between Thatch and Ace.

"Oh yeah…. Before I ate my devil fruit I used to sing a lot… Akainu forbid me from singing, so I took up playing the Violin." She smiled softly.

"Must have been horrible, being silenced for so many years." Izo stated. "But the Violin and sign language, your hands are quite talented."

She smiled softly, cocking her head to the side as she did so. "Thank you… I take it, that was a compliment?" she questioned.

"Of course Megumi why wouldn't it be?" Izo laughed softly at the girl.

She only shrugged in reply, setting the cup back in the saucer. "Never now… you might have a hidden meaning behind your words, or that what Marco said recently."

Izo chuckled and shook his head slightly. "Of course Marco would point it out…. Shall we get going?"

"Of course," She stood up smiling at Izo. "You sure Pops is ok with the amount he gave you…? I don't need that much."

Izo hooked his arm through hers. "You need shoes… you've been walking around bare foot for the last four days, winter coats, your own clothes, wash products… maybe a violin and stuff to keep you entertained through the time you are here."

"I don't need a violin," She stated and giggled as she nearly tripped over, from the long fabric of the kimono.

"Well, Pops would want you to be happy and if playing music makes you happy, then I can get you the violin." Izo smiled.

She pulled the fabric up slightly with one hand and laughed softly as she was taken up onto the deck and down onto the ramp, leading down onto the dock. "Izo you are going too fast."

"We only have today and tomorrow in port." Izo smiled back at her, pulling her up to the town. "Pops doesn't want to stay to long, Marines will be snooping around here soon."

"Why would the marines be snooping about?" She asked eyes lighting up as she glanced around the town.

"Well this is the nearest Island to where we found you, they most likely are looking for you." Izo stated.

"Wouldn't they think I'm dead….?" She questioned.

Izo shrugged in reply before pulling her into the closet shop to them. "First shoes… Can't have you walking round with no shoes on, can we?"

As the hours drew on and the sun had started to set, the stools and shops were beginning to clean up and close, Ace and Marco wandered through the town, looking at the people who greeted them with wide smiles. "How do you think Megumi is?" Ace questioned, as he watched Marco look through trinkets on the market stool. "Izo likes shopping and now he has a girl to shop for as well…"

"Speaking of the two…." Marco tilted his head back towards the two and Thatch. "Seems like Thatch finished food shopping with the fourth division and decided to help them."

Ace chuckled as he watched Thatch struggle, as Izo handed him another bag, he gulped slightly as he caught sight of Megumi, she wore a deep purple knee length skirt that twirled around her as she turned to smile at Thatch, a white corset with purple across the centre of the corset, a purple cardigan covered her arms and white heels were on her feet. Thatch looked tired as he held dozen boxes balancing them on his hands and bags all up his arms. "Looks like Thatch is being loaded with all the bags of those two shopping."

"Well he shouldn't have offered to help." Marco stated, picking up a small charm and looking it over before handing over a few belli to the stall owner and slipped it into his pocket. He turned around to see Ace had already gone off. "Ace do you really want to get dragged into it too…?" Marco called out after him, before sighing as he watched Ace wrap his arm around Megumi shoulder. "To late…" He muttered to himself before dragging his feet as he walked over towards them.

"So how's your day been?" He heard up Ace asking her, as he got close enough.

He watched her jump slightly before turning on the heel to look at them. "Marco… Ace…." She smiled brightly recognising them. "Today's been amazing… Izo has gone a bit over board though."

"Told you." Ace grinned towards Marco.

Izo turned and raised an eyebrow at Ace. "Unlike some people, Megumi does have to wear clothes all the time and not walk round shirtless, also she needs stuff for the winter island we are heading to soon."

Ace pouted slightly. "I don't walk around with no clothes on all the time."

"Erm…." Megumi glanced across to the bare chest next to her head, "You aren't wearing a shirt… actually I only see you wearing your shorts."

Ace blinked and glanced between her and Izo, "Why do you have to take his side?"

Thatch, Izo and Marco watched as Megumi slipped out from under Ace's arm her face nearly flaming bright red from Ace being so close to her. "Because he is right… you walk around with just shorts and your hat on."

Ace huffed and crossed his arm before grinning, "Well, shall we drop your shopping off and go down to the bar, Vista and the others are there, I said we might meet him, when we found you and Megumi."

"M-me?" she questioned slightly.

"Yeah course… you are gonna join us for drinks, aren't you, yoi?" Marco asked her.

"Well… if you insist." She smiled softly.

Ace cheered and hugged her, making her face burn brighter than it already was, Marco realised that Ace didn't realise, that the girl was becoming embarrassed quickly with his arms wrapped around her. He shook his head slightly and looped his finger through one of the belt loops and tugged Ace away from her. "Will you stop hugging the girl? She's going to faint if you keep on hugging her." Marco stated.

"But she's cute when she blushes." Ace grinned.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Thatch interrupted, stepping in, standing between Megumi and Ace. "You have bird brain, you can call him cute, but you can't call her cute."

"Who says you can say who calls her cute or not?" Ace chuckled. "Or do you like her, Thatch?"

"No!" Thatch stated. "I'm trying to keep her away from creeps like you!"

At this point, Izo and Megumi had slipped away from the arguing group, heading back towards the Moby Dick, leaving Thatch with all the bags and boxes that he was carrying, Marco sighed and shook his head as Ace continued to shout at Thatch. "I'M NOT A CREEP, YOU ARE!"

"How dare you!" The cook shouted, before Marco bashed their heads together, finally getting annoyed with them, both men groaned and glared at Marco before grinning at one another. "I just want to look out for her… she reminds me of my little sister, just want to look out for her, that's all."

Both men nodded in understanding. "And as you say I have Marco." Ace grinned widely, slipping his hand into the other man's hand and giving it a soft squeeze. "Just… she kind of brightens up the place."

Both men nodded in agreement, before walking after the two. "But no dragging her into that…." Thatch warned waving a bag at them. "She's too innocent and has only just joined."

"Yet everyone seems to be acting like she's been with us for years." Ace stated.

Thatch blinked in realisation, Ace for once was actually right, the rest of the crew they passed, greeted her with smiles and waves, her head was dipped down next to Izo and both talking in soft voices that neither of them could hear.

"For once you're right." Thatch stated.

"Of course I'm… HEY!" Ace yelled going to hit him and stopped when he realised Izo had turned to glare at him.

"If Thatch drops any of those bags, I'm telling Pops you've wrecked Megumi's new stuff." Izo stated, before going back to talking to Megumi, the girl hadn't turned to look at them, but dived right back into the convocation with him.

"You're the person holding them." Ace grumbled.

"Yes because I offered." Thatch grinned. "Getting me in Izo's good books."

"What did she get anyway….?" Ace asked.

"I bumped into them at the book store, Izo said, they had got all her clothes and she asked if she could get some books." Thatch answered. "Izo also dragged her to a music store, looking for something, but neither found what they were looking for."

"Wonder why they went to a music store, yoi?" Marco questioned.

Both Thatch and Ace nodded. "Thatch, I can take my stuff and put it in my room." They noticed they had got back to the Moby Dick and were standing before the ramp leading up to the ship. "You three can go to the bar, Izo said he knew the one that you normally go to, when you dock here, so we can come join you later."

"Megumi it's fine." Thatch grinned, walking past her up onto the ship. "I can drop these off, you can go ahead with Ace and Marco I want to change anyway."

She looked shocked slightly and Izo nodded at her, making a shooing gesture before walking up onto deck along with Thatch. "Did I just basically get kicked off the ship to go drinking?" she asked looking back at Marco.

"Think Izo wants you to put your feet up, yoi." He was grinning slightly and looking down at her feet. "You've been wearing heels all day, your feet must be killing."

"My feet are fine." She stated, brushing the comment off with a bright smile. "I've been wearing heels since I was ten, one day back in them, and I feel normal again."

"Come on." Ace tugged Marco away from the ship and back up into town, ignoring them both as they were talking to each other. "Pops, Vista, Atomas and Joz might have drunk the entire bar dry by the time we get there."

Marco sighed and followed the bouncing second division commander, grabbing hold of Megumi's wrist gently and tugged her along behind them, making sure she didn't wander off when she saw something shine in the window, she looked up at him, his own eyes catching her bright silver eyes, he had never seen anyone with silver eyed before meeting her.

Ace had grinned widely back at them as he was practically bouncing with excitement, as he navigated his way through the streets of the town. The sun had set now and all the shops were closed, but the night life had started.

"You sure about this?" She asked to Marco, watching Ace push open a bar door, she didn't catch the name, as Marco pulled her into the room.

Her eyes widened in slightly surprise, as the entire bar was filled with the Whitebeard Pirates, Pops and the division commanders, expect Thatch and Izo. Marco guided her over towards the table were most the division commanders were sitting and pulled up a seat for her to sit between Vista and Fossa.

Marco left her and moved up towards the bar, Ace had sat down between Kingdew and Namur, grinning at the group. "How was your day Megumi?" Vista asked.

"It was lovely thank you, Izo might have gone a bit over board with the amount of clothes he got me, but I enjoyed spending time with him. How was yours Vista?" she asked softly.

The table chuckled at her answer, all knowing how Izo was with shopping, Haruta was just as bad somedays, but out of the two division commanders, Izo was the worst. "My day was quite well, thank you, Megumi." Vista replied to her question.

"Feel sorry for Thatch though." Fossa chuckled downing the rest of the beer he was drinking and waved to the barmaid, signaling for another. "I watched Thatch follow them two round like a puppy for a few hours this afternoon, as they walked from shop to shop, having more and more bags and boxes every time."

"I didn't ask him to!" Megumi protested loudly, blushing slightly in embarrassment. "He kind of appeared out of nowhere and took all my bags and boxes."

"Can't have a lady carry her own bags." Vista stated.

"Yes but our little lady knows how to take care of herself, yoi." Marco appeared with three mugs in his hands, putting one down in front of Megumi, another in front of Ace and keeping the last one to himself as he pulled up a seat, sitting next to Ace.

Megumi gently picked up the mug and she smiled over the top of the rim of the mug, at Marco in silent thanks, her nose twitched slightly at the strong alcoholic sent before taking a sip. It was strong, not something she was used to and her face screwed up slightly in displeasure but she still took another sip.

Fossa chuckled at the sight of her scrunched up face. "Seems like the girly doesn't like taste of beer Marco."

"Do you want something else, yoi?" Marco asked.

"No, really…" She shook her head smiling softly. "It's fine, thank you."

Fossa's hand patted her on the back slightly. "Bit strong for ya, girly?"

She glared lightly and watched as he tapped the cigar he was smoking in the ash tray and he chuckled at her. "I'm fine with the beer thank you."

"She's adorable." Atmos laughed loudly. "So polite…. Only Vista and Thatch are polite and sometimes that's sometimes."

Marco and Ace both leant back in their chairs and bashed mugs slightly, watching her interact with the rest of the division commanders, Izo and Thatch soon joined them. "Who gave her beer?" Thatch asked looking down at the mug she was holding, his own mug in his hands.

"She needed something to drink." Ace laughed. "Plus if she's going to be a pirate, she's gonna need to start drinking like one."

Both Izo and Thatch drew up chairs and sat down at the large table, glancing over at Pops, who was interacting with the rest of the crew. Izo had sighed and took the mug away from Megumi. "Izo it's fine really… it's ok." She smiled softly. trying to take the mug back.

"Nope, you aren't drinking." Izo stated.

She pouted. "Marco, tell him to give it back."

Instead of telling him to give it back, Marco leant across the table and plucked the mug out of the okamas hand and handed it back to the woman. "She shouldn't be drinking such strong drinks." Izo stated.

"It's the weakest beer they had, yoi." Marco laughed. "I'm not planning to get her drunk."

"She most likely hasn't drunk any like this before." Thatch stated.

She ignored them both and tuned into the convocation between Fossa and Vista about the most recent swordsman, that they have heard, was trying to challenge Mihawk, which even she knew was the greatest swordsmen in the world. Fossa had started out explaining how his division had come across the man, after Mihawk had completely annihilated him and how the man accused Mihawk of cheating. Which in return, Vista chuckled stating that he had actually never met the swordsman, from what she had heard he was one the best swordsmen in Whitebeards crew.

"Have you heard what Pops planned?" She heard Kingdew lean over to Atmos, his voice was low she rarely heard him speak since she had join the crew, he was normally very quiet, so Atmos actually would normally complain if Ace was too loud, he hummed slightly for the man to continue. "He wants to see if Megumi might be able to fight."

"Well she is a devil fruit eater…. Could come in handy on the right division…." Atmos replied to him.

She glanced over at Pops, the man was downing his large mug of beer quite happily along with the rest of the crew, she looked around the room quietly smiling slightly, releasing how different it was to the parties she was forced to attend with Akainu. The pirates were happy, loud and just so fall of life whilst a lot of the marines she'd met were slightly withdrawn, not as loud and just so blame in her opinion.

"MEGUMI!" A shout jolted her from her thoughts and she blinked a few times to see Ace close to her face.

"A-ace…." She stuttered another blush bloomed on her cheeks. "To close."

"Oh yeah…" He laughed, scratching the back of his head and sitting down in the occupied seat next to her…. When did Vista move? "You ok…You seem a bit dazed?"

She glanced around the table to realise most the division commanders had gone, it was only her, Thatch, Izo and Ace at the table. She was still holding onto the mug and she looked down to realise, it was nearly empty. "Yeah Ace I'm fine." Ace pulled a face which she believed was something between; I really don't believe you and tell me what it is. "Just… it's so different from my life back home… so much life and colour and…" they noticed her hand drift up and her fingers brushed the edge of the scar the collar had left. "I was forced to believe that the marines were the good guys for years."

"Some of them are." Thatch stated grinning at her. "Not all pirates are like us."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Pops has always wanted a large family, ever since he was your age." Thatch answered. "He treats us like family, because most of us has had a rough past… we look out for each other and in return he cares for us. A lot of pirate crews aren't like that… a few crews fear there Captain, we don't."

"So you're telling me both sides are either side of the coin?"

Ace kind of looked blankly at her not really getting what she was meaning, but Thatch and Izo had got exactly what she meant. "Pretty much." Thatch shrugged and watched as she finished of the mug she was drinking. "Want another?"

She nodded her head in reply and handed him the mug with a wide smile. "Thank you." Thatch only chuckled, as he took the mug from her hand and moved up to the bar, Izo slipped away from the two and went to talk to some of the people from his division, leaving the two alone.

"You are enjoying yourself with the crew?" Ace asked, leaning back in his chair, mug in hand.

She nodded her head. "Very much so… I feel like I belong here, I never did at home."

"Hey can I ask something?" He looked over at her grinning.

"Well you already did, but go on?" She smiled, taking the offered mug from Thatch and took another sip, her face not screwing up like it did before and Thatch had moved off, back to the bar to flirt with the bar maids.

"When they picked you up… there were marine ships around your ships as well." She nodded and hummed into the beer. "Where were you going?"

Her eyes flickered around the room, releasing they had been here for quite some time and some of the crew were already drunk, she felt her cheeks flame up slightly from the drink, but she wasn't too bothered. "I was going to get married."

Ace's eyes widened slightly in shock. "Seriously?!"

She nodded. "I was meant to get married on the northern Island in the Sakura Kingdom, which was where my mother was born, that's why I have pink hair… It's more natural from where my mother was born, than were I was raised. But the ships were attacked and completely destroyed, I was able to cling to a large piece of broken wood."

"Holy hell… Akainu must have been pissed?" Ace chuckled.

She only shrugged in reply, smiling softly. "I did not like that man… I didn't want to marry him, but I had no choice. I'm the only child of the Akiyama blood line and my father wanted someone who he believed could protect me."

"Parents aren't always right." Ace mumbled into the beer.

She hummed softly in reply, Ace bumped her shoulder and smiled widely at her. "I'm ok." She laughed softly and Ace grabbed hold of her wrist.

"You dance?" he asked, grinning widely at her and she nodded. "Come on then…" He pulled her up both of them had mugs in their free hands. "You've got to learn to party like a real pirate."

She laughed gently as Ace pulled her into the crowd of pirates who were dancing along to the music the crew had been playing; she smiled softly watching everyone around her dance without a care in the world. 'Defiantly different from the Marines,' she smiled brightly and danced along with Ace both of them still drinking to their hearts content.

AN: Afternoon… Evening… Morning…. Err… whatever time of day it is for you lot, so at the end of the chapter again. Sorry this would have been up earlier today but I had to go out and do stuff do something responsible with my life. I'd like to thank everyone who has favourite, followed or put a review on this. It makes me smile when I check my emails to see someone has followed or something similar to thank you for the support. As always favourite follow and review I love hearing from you all, until next time.

Scarlet Newgate.


	4. Chapter 4

WhiteBeards Siren.

Marco never thought that a girl can step onto the Moby Dick and change his life as much as one small woman did, but he's happy about it and so is Ace. Akiyama Megumi was a small quite child, the Whitebeard Pirates help her voice be heard.

"You sure Pops?" Marco asked Whitebeard, looking up at the man.

"I think putting her in the second division is a wonderful idea." Whitebeard smiled down at Marco. "Her and Ace get along well and she seems a lot louder alongside Ace."

Marco glanced round the room to see Ace and Megumi had made their way up onto one of the tables in the centre of the bar, singing loudly to one another and bottles of sake in hand. "Who gave her that…yoi?" Marco questioned, watching her tip her head back and down more of the bottle. "You sure she shouldn't be with someone more level headed?"

"I believe Megumi rather enjoys spending time with Ace." Whitebeard chuckled, taking a long sip from his mug. "My decision is final, we will discuss it with Ace and her tomorrow, or do you have any more to argue on the matter?"

"No, I know Ace will look out for her but… 2nd Division don't you think you should have her in one the lower ones, yoi?" Marco stated.

"I trust Ace to look after her, but he knows that he needs to be focused on what he'd been sent there to do." Whitebeard chuckled. "Plus he brings her more out of her shell, don't you think?"

Marco looked over at the two and nodded, maybe Ace's flames did brighten her up slightly. "Ok Pops whatever you say, you are the boss."

"Of course I'm the boss." the man chuckled. "Now get the barmaid to make me up another beer."

"Right away, Pops." Marco laughed and hopped down from the table he was sitting on, waving the barmaid over, signalling to Whitebeard and she nodded in reply, before he moved over to the table where Ace and Megumi were standing on. "ACE!" he shouted up at the man.

"Pineapple." Ace grinned widely, hopping off the table and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Where did you go…?" Ace pouted slightly, before kissing his cheek. "Berry… was saying she couldn't see you anywhere and I got worried you left."

"Berry…?" Marco questioned looking between the two, Megumi had paid no attention and was humming loudly to herself twirling her hips to the music both the skirt and hair floated around her as she danced along.

"Yeah Megumi smells like berries." Ace grinned widely, Marco got a closer look at the freckled, seeing that the man was clearly drunk and he could see Megumi's face was just as bright pink as Aces, "So I thought Berry would be a cool name for her… since you taste like pineapple I call you pineapple she smells like berries so she's called berry… or blossom… her hair looks like cherry blossom petals."

Marco sighed releasing that they were both drunk out there minds. "Come on you two, it´s bed time."

"Nope…" Ace grinned and jumped back on the table making it wobble slightly and Megumi fell backwards, laughing loudly as she stumbled back into Aces chest. "Sorry Blossom Berry… berry…" Ace cocked his head to the side and grinned widely at her.

"Nope." She popped the bung and grinned at him, waving the bottle in his face as she turned round to face him."You call me Megumi… like everyone else does."

Ace pouted and chuckled slightly. "You are no fun."

"Nope…. I'm drunk there's a difference." She leant forward going up onto her tiptoes, finger to her lips. "But Ssshhh… don't tell Thatch."

Ace chuckled and took the bottle from her. "No more for you…"

"Or Pineapple." She easily took the bottle back. "Pineapple is protective as well."

Marco raised an eyebrow and realised that she hadn't completely realised it's him. "Berry….. Pineapple is right there." Ace leant over to speak in her ear pointing towards Marco who only sighed.

"PINEAPPLE!" She cried out happily leaning down and wrapping her arms round his shoulder. "How long you been here?"

"I think you've had enough, yoi." He plucked the bottle from her hand and put on the table behind him. "Can you walk?"

"I have not had enough!" She pulled back and he could see the pout on her face and she put her hands on her hips. "You aren't my father…" She giggled. "Cause my eyes will be blue and not silver if you were my father."

Marco rubbed his temples and sighed, she was a stubborn drunk. "Megumi, you are going back to the ship and going to sleep."

"Oh…" She smiled slightly and leant forward brushing her finger up his chest and cocked his head up, "and who's gonna stop me… you?"

"Yep." Marco replied and gently took hold of her wrist and tugged her forward, bending slightly in the knees for her to slip over his shoulders. "Say goodnight to Ace, yoi." He shook his head and chuckled slightly, as he heard her protest about being slung over his shoulder.

"Night Cinnamon!" She smiled brightly and waved back at Ace, who had jumped off the table and ran over to the bar ordering another drink.

"NIGHT BERRY!" he yelled and waved the bottle he was drinking over towards them.

She giggled loudly and rested her elbows on Marcos back holding her chin up with her hands. "I understand why Cinnamon calls you pineapple…. You smell like pineapple."

Marco rolled his eyes slightly. "Did you enjoy yourself tonight?"

"Yep…." She answered. "I like it… I like the crew… You all are amazing…."

"Cinnamon?" He asked, realising she was calling Ace Cinnamon.

"He smells like Cinnamon." She murmured into his back as her arms slipped and her face buried into his shirt. "It's a nice smell… you have a bit of cinnamon on you."

He chuckled slightly and continued to go at a gentle pace, her arms wrapped round his waist slightly to stop herself from bouncing against his back. He realised that Ace was right and she did smell like berries, but he couldn't put down to which one she completely smelled like.

As he walked up onto the Moby Dick, he realised that no one was actually on the ship, they must have all been at the pub. He chuckled slightly, as he moved down towards the division commander's quarters. "You ok?" He asked her, releasing she went silent.

She nuzzled into his back. "Yeah… I think so…. Everything is spinning."

He sighed again. "Have you ever been drunk before?" He pushed the bedroom door to her open with his foot and noticed all the bags and boxes were across the floor.

He felt her shake her head into his back, as he moved over to her bed. "Akainu never let me touch alcohol…. He didn't like me doing anything." she whispered.

He knelt on the side of her bed and shifted her down to lay on her back, she nuzzled into the pillow letting go of his waist. "It's ok, Pops will let you do whatever you want, yoi." He moved down and slipped her shoes off her feet. "Well, within reason, I don't think the old man needs to have a heart attack because you have done something stupid."

"I don't do stupid things." she murmured.

Marco shook his head and smirked slightly, putting the shoes on the ground and pulling her covers back. "No, and getting drunk isn't stupid." He chuckled as he tucked her in. "Do you want anything before I go?" She shook her head softly in reply, he leant down and ruffled her hair softly. "Night then, Berry."

He turned to go before he felt a soft hand reach out and grab hold of his shirt. "Marco…"

"You ok Megumi?" he asked.

"…. You won't let him have me, will you?" She asked softly, her eyes shining up at him.

"What… are you on about, yoi?" Marco asked, sitting back down on the edge of her bed, looking down at her.

"Akainu… I don't want to marry him Marco…" she whispered, her hand clenched in the material of his shirt. "I never wanted to marry him…. Mum thought he would be great for me… he's ancient, Marco."

Marco felt pity wash over him as he saw her face drop. "Why are you asking, Megumi?"

"Hey." He chuckled and leant back against the head board of her bed, he'd kicked his sandals off, as he got comfortable. "What has brought this on, yoi?"

She stayed silent for a few moments and Marco questioned if she'd actually fallen asleep on him, but her eyes were locked onto one the buttons of his shirt. "I saw a newspaper article today…. About me… about Akainu's the one leading the search for me, because they believe I'm still alive…."

His hand reached up and brushed her hair back slightly, "He's not gonna get you Megumi…" Marco murmured down to her. "Pops won't let it happen…ever… I promise."

She murmured something into the pillow and he glanced down to see her eyes had closed and her breathing had evened out, the girl had fallen asleep… seemed like alcohol brought out her fear. He gently got off the bed, her hand fell limp in the spot he'd originally been sitting in.

He moved over towards the door and glanced into the hallway to see a sober Thatch dragging a drunken Ace down the corridor, he chuckled gently to himself and stepped out of Megumi's room leaving her to sleep.

The next morning Megumi groaned weakly in her bed, sitting up slightly and whined loudly as she felt her head pound. "What the hell…." she murmured softly, rubbing her temple with one hand and leaning back on her other elbow. She glanced around the room releasing she'd woken up in her own room "How the hell….?"

A soft knock on the door broke her from her thoughts. "You up, yoi?" Came a question from the other side of the door.

"Yeah… I'm up Marco… you can come in." she called out, wincing at the sound of her voice.

The door opened and Marco stepped into the room, smiling down at her slightly. "I brought breakfast… didn't think you would want to sit in the mess hall today."

"Thank you…." she murmured as he moved across the room and put the plate of toast and a cup of tea down on her bedside table.

"You feeling ok, yoi?"

She nodded her head gently. "My head hurts…. how did I get back to my room?"

Marco chuckled slightly, sitting down at the edge of her bed looking at her. "I had to carry you back, seems like you were refusing to come down from the table."

Her eyes widened slightly and she blushed in embarrassment, drawing her knees up to her chest and hiding her face behind her knees. "Oh dear…" she muttered.

"Don't worry, Thatch had to drag Ace back, he was as bad as you, yoi." Marco lazily smirked at her.

"I cannot believe I did that." She groaned softly.

"Hey, at least Ace didn't strip in front of you… he's done that in the past."

"You ok… with Ace being like that?" she asked, finally looking up at him.

"Ace is about your age." Marco shrugged. "Live life to the fall, that's what I always say… We are going for a walk through the forest today, thought you would like to join us, since we leave tomorrow afternoon. There's a winter island nearby that Pops wanted to check out, but we really only stopped here to restock."

She nodded her head and grinned widely. "I would love to go on a hike with you two." she groaned, softly feeling her head pound at her nodding. "Make it go away…"

Marco chuckled again and pointed towards her breakfast. "Eat and drink the tea and have a shower, should help… along with the fresh air it will."

She gently took the plate and ate the toast quickly, before downing the tea. "You didn't have to bring me breakfast." she smiled softly at him, as she moved around the bags, taking out a pair of hiking boots, black shorts and a white tank top, leaving them on the bed.

"No but if I hadn't ,Ace would have eaten everything." Marco smirked slightly at her.

"Should I meet you on deck… or should I knock…?" she asked gently, as she moved towards the door leading into the bathroom, she'd picked up a few of the bags, before she lingered in the doorway eyes on him.

Marco nodded his head and got up and moved towards the other door. "Knock on the door, see you in a bit."

She nodded her head and slipped into the shower and Marco closed her door behind him, as he walked back to his room, he quickly opened the door and closed it behind him to see Ace banging his head against the desk in his room. "What did you do, yoi?" Marco questioned.

"I drank way to much last night." Ace grinned widely at him, before frowning. "I might have been stupid." Marco only raised an eyebrow at this statement, knowing Ace only called himself stupid when he'd really screwed up. "…. I might have kissed Megumi last night."

"What?" Marco questioned eyes widened slightly as he looked over to the second division commander.

"It wasn't like how I kiss you, Marco… it was a quick peck on the lips, something like…." Ace banged his head again. "I don't know… GAH!" He smacked his head on the desk again, louder this time. "I didn't mean to, Marco."

Marco rubbed his temples and sighed, smirking down at the boy and patted his back kissing his head. "We are going for a hike with her, once she's got dressed, now don't go all lovely dovey over her, cause you kissed her, yoi."

"Wait… you aren't bothered by this…?" Ace questioned, glancing up at Marco. "God, I thought you were going to hate me…"

Marco chuckled and patted his back. "Hating you is a hard job, I only think the marines have enough time to hate you, it was a peck on the lip nothing more… that might understand why you started to call her berry last night."

"I… what?" Ace's head shot up.

"She called you Cinnamon, which I thought was strange, cause you only taste of cinnamon." Marco shrugged. "Didn't think you would kiss her."

"Shut up." Ace grumbled, before Marcos lips connected quickly with his.

Marco pulled back soon, after smirking slightly at the stunned face of the younger man. "It does not bother me, yoi."

"How is she?" Ace asked.

"Ok… the poor girl is hung over, said she could join us on our hike today or are you going to try kissing her again?" Marco grinned at him.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Ace cried out in annoyance.

Marco could only chuckle as he heard a knock on the door. "Come in, yoi." He called as the door opened.

Megumi smiled softly at them, dressed in the clothes that Marco saw her get earlier, a pair of sunglasses were perched on top of her head, knee length socks covered her legs and a black cardigan was tied around her waist. "Well I'm ready when you are." She smiled at them, her head tipping slightly to the side.

Ace grinned at her, completely ignoring his thoughts of the night before; she didn't seem to remember it, so he shouldn't let it bother him. He grabbed his hat and placed it on his head, grinning brightly at her as Marco flashed him a smirk. Ace moved to the door and turned her around slinging an arm over her shoulder. "Ready for an adventure?"

AN: First answering a review

LeiaGray: I'm glad you are enjoying the rewrite, I'm enjoying writing it…. I might I'm not sure how I want that to go I think that's what's making me go eehh… should I write it and post it up separately or not, but thank you for the review I love your Ace and Marco work.

To the others that have reviewed, I thank you so much for your love and Support.

As I said I'm really enjoying doing the rewrite I've found it so fun diving into the characters more the only time I really did that was during the war I think and then all their emotions were all over the place. I hope you will review I love hearing from you all and follow and favourite so you can continue reading my work. Well until next time.

Scarlet Newgate.


	5. Chapter 5

WhiteBeards Siren.

Marco never thought that a girl can step onto the Moby Dick and change his life as much as one small woman did, but he's happy about it and so is Ace. Akiyama Megumi was a small quite child, the Whitebeard Pirates help her voice be heard.

The birds chirped in the trees high above them, colourful birds flew high above in the tree tops, the sun peaked through the leaves of the trees, glaring down on the trio as they hiked up through the forest. "It's gorgeous." Megumi smiled, as she watched a blue bird dive down and swoop around her, head chirping at her, she dipped her head to bird and sang the note back to the bird.

"She's so fascinated…" Ace murmured, as they watched as she sung back to the bird.

Marco hummed and smirked slightly. "Like a fairy tale princess singing to the animals, yoi."

"So if you are in bird form… and you make a bird call… do you think she will sing back…? OW!" Ace shouted out as Marcos hand smacked him up the back of the head; Megumi had ignored both of them and twirled round slightly reaching up and brushing her finger across the birds head.

"You've been hanging around Thatch too much." Marco murmured, ignoring the whining man next to him.

Megumi was a few feet in front of them, practically bouncing in excitement, as the bird twirled around her and she hummed a soft tune, for someone so small she seemed fine with the hike through the forest. "I have not been around Thatch too much… "Ace grumbled.

"Course not, love, yoi," Marco chuckled, ruffling Ace's hair.

Her hand brushed up the side of the bark, feeling the rough texture under her soft fingertips as she stepped over the trunk of the tree, she could hear Ace and Marco talking behind her, but she was more interested with the wildlife around her. She'd never seen anything so natural before, not touched by the hands of man… she watched as the birds flew high up in the air and twirled around, the bright feathers catching the sun light. Her ears picked up the sound of water crashing down against rocks and she changed directions. slipping away slightly from the men's sight as she slipped through the trees, her feet not making a sound against the hard ground.

She pushed the branches gently away, as she came into a clearing, in front of her eyes was a cliff with a waterfall and at the bottom of the waterfall was a large pond with a few small streams running off, away from the pond. The water was completely clear and she could see the stones at the bottom of the water, it didn't look to deep, up to her knees maybe, the body of water just spread across a large radius, the stones around the edge of the pond were completely smooth and she moved over towards the rocks and sat down removing her shoes and socks dipping her toes into the cold water.

Marco turned back to where Megumi was originally standing and releasing she had vanished. "Ace… were did she go, yoi?"

Ace looked around eyes widening in realisation. "Pops is going to kill us."

"What makes you think that?" Marco questioned raising an eyebrow at him.

"How can we not notice her walk off… Thatch is going to cook me for dinner…" Ace murmured, nearly pulling his hair out.

"It's ok, yoi." Marco was calm on the outside, but on the inside he knew Ace was right, Pops, Thatch and Izo would kill the two of them if she was harmed.

"What if the marines show up… or wild beasts…. or she falls down a ditch and breaks her ankle…." Ace was muttering walking around him in a circle.

"Ace…" Marco sighed.

"She could be taken back to Akainu… she's out there on her own…. she can't fight…."

"Ace you are overreacting."

Ace grabbed hold of his shirt and shook him. "Pops is terrifying, you've seen him… you've been in the crew longer than I have been."

"Pops isn't going to kill us."

"MEGUMI!" Ace suddenly yelled, letting panic control him.

"Turn right and keep going!" Her voice floated by their ears and they both took off.

Megumi giggled softly as she leant back across the rocks brushing her fingers across the top of the pond seeing the koi fish swim through the water. She could hear Ace panicking, she thought they had followed her into the clearing, but she was wrong, it was horrible from her finding it funny that Ace panicked, but in her mind hearing Marco try to calm Ace down, but it wasn't happening.

She heard Ace crash through the bushes into the clearing first, before Marco strolled through after him. "You did that on purpose?" Ace pointed an accusing finger at her and she only grinned back.

"I heard the waterfall…" she replied. "I wanted to check it out, I didn't realise you two were snogging behind me."

"You've been round Izo to much, yoi." Marco chuckled, shaking his head and sat down next to her on the rocks.

"Well, Izo is the closest thing I will get to a girl-friend." She grinned at him. "But I agree with Izo, you two make a cute couple."

Ace froze slightly, as he slipped down on to the rock, flashes of the night before flashed his vision, "You're still mean." he muttered.

She grinned over at him and poked him with her toe. "Oh you can't stay mad at me."

Ace grinned back in reply, poking the underside of her foot and she drew the limb back. "No, you are too cute to stay mad at."

"Marco…" she whined as she sat up.

Marco sighed, watching the two and glanced down at Megumi who was pouting, her cheeks puffed out slightly in annoyance, he could only chuckle and lean back on his elbow, ignoring the bag on his back.

Ace scooted over closer to the two, and Megumi glared slightly at him. "Oh, so me calling you cute gets the glare." Ace chuckled.

"No, it's also because you went to go tickle my feet." she stated, not looking at him, but at the top of the waterfall, dipping her toes back into the water, her eyes flickered back to him before she grinned and flicked the water up with her foot splashing against Ace's face.

The second division commander blinked at her in surprise, Marco chuckled, slightly moving away as Ace leant down cupping the clean water and chucked the water at her, the water hit her in the face and Megumi burst into giggles. Ace grinned widely and scooped up the water again to throw it at her and Megumi bolted up from the seat, stumbling back stepping into the water. The water only came halfway up her shin not bothering her at all, Marco watched the two, a lazy smirk tugged at his lips.

"No!" Megumi cried out as Ace kicked up water at her, the giant splash which covered her from head to toe, she felt her shirt cling to her and she gasped as she glanced down and glared at Ace. "You did that on purpose!"

Ace eyes widened as he watched the white material go see through showing him a purple laced bra, "Shit…. Megumi I did not mean to…"

"LIES!" She shouted and pointed at him, he could tell she wasn't pissed at him, which he knew was good, though she was slightly annoyed and she bounced. Quick and graceful she landed on him sending him tumbling back into the water, luckily for both of them the water wasn't deep at all, so when Ace landed on his knees in the water, neither of them became weak. She stole the hat off his head, the orange clashed with her hair as she put it on, not caring about the hat or the see-through shirt. She took off, running again towards the other side of the pond, grinning widely at him.

Ace got to his feet and smirked at the girl, before chasing after her, she screeched as she went to turn to run and his arms wrapped around her waist swinging her up into the air. Marco watched silently as the two ran around in the water, Megumi keeping Ace's hat away from him and on her head as they both ran through the water, neither being effected. But he remembered Megumi's eyes had locked on top of the waterfall earlier, his eyes flickered upwards, catching a swift movement. He didn't react to the movement but his eyes did catch the marine's coat that fluttered in the wind as the man jumped down from the rock.

"Ace…." Marco called out to him, the second division commander turned to him and Marco cocked his head up slightly to the side.

Ace nodded in understanding and gently set Megumi down on her feet, her eyes glanced up to him in curiosity and he smirked taking his hat off her head and walked her back to the rocks were Marco was sitting. She looked between them, both noticing even though they didn't look any different on the outside, the air around them had changed ever so slightly.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly, as she stood in front of Marco, he shrugged off his purple shirt and wrapped it round her.

"Marines…" His voice was soft in her ear as he helped her slip her arms through the sleeves. "Top of the waterfall…." Her fingers worked doing up the buttons quickly.

Both men watched, as her eyes fluttered closed and she concentrated, her brow knitted slightly as she listened, the sound of the water hitting the rocks and the rustling of the leaves were the first thing she heard, as she delved deeper into the sounds around her, before she picked up the marines above them, "About fifteen… it's only a surveillance squad."

"How can you….?" Ace questioned.

"My Devil fruit powers gave my sense of hearing a major boost." She smiled.

Marco ruffled her hair slightly, before handing Ace the bag he was carrying. "Get her back to the ship… I can take them out if it's a surveillance team, it means there will be more coming our way soon."

Ace glanced between the two of them, before pressing his lips against Marcos, roughly holding the man for a few seconds before letting go, she gasped in surprise as bright blue flames erupted around him and his form changed into a large bird. Ace's hand wrapped round her wrist and they took off into the forest, "Was that a…?" she questioned, as she glanced behind her still in shock over what she just saw.

"A phoenix yeah… Marco ate the bird bird fruit, model phoenix." Ace told her.

"Wow…" she murmured. "Ace…." Her ears picked up something to the left. "We are being followed."

"Shit…" Ace murmured pulling her closer as they ran. "How many?"

She tried to concentrate, but being tugged through the forest she wasn't able to listen clearly. "I don't know." She cried out slightly in frustration. "I can't hear them properly."

"Hey…" She felt Ace's hand squeeze her wrist softly and he grinned down at her. "It's ok… I will protect you."

"So sweet…" A sickly voice murmured behind them and Megumi jerked to a stop and turned on her heels nearly falling on her arse as Ace kept pulling.

Behind them stood a man, wearing a brown coat with the normal white marine jacket over his shoulders, his dirty blonde hair was slicked back and a scar over his left eye, a cigar was lit and in between his lips which were pulled back into a smirk.

"Vice Admiral Cancer," She greeted, her voice was gentle but her eyes showed fear of the marines, making such a quick move to find her.

"Quite surprised actually." The marine stepped forward towards her but Ace drew her back slightly to stand beside him, his hand still wrapped round her wrist. "Thought you were actually dead."

She stepped back slightly before releasing they had become surrounded by her suddenly stop; at least 75 marines surrounded them. She knew Cancer was the only problem; her eyes glanced down to the sabre strapped to his waist she also knew that most vice admirals weapons were laced with sea stone.

"She's not going with you." Ace stated pushing her completely behind him, his hand planted on her back keeping her close. "She's not going anywhere with marines, is that understood?"

"Portgas D. Ace bounty 550, 000, 000 berri… what do you gain from protecting a Celestial Dragon?" Cancer asked, holding up his hand signalling the marines to stop.

"Protecting a friend, I don't want to gain anything from protecting her." Ace practically growled at the man. "She is a whitebeard pirate now and you aren't taking away my family."

She watched as one of Ace's hands erupted into orange flames, 'What is it with these men and fire..' she thought, glancing behind her at the soldiers.

"She is a Celestial Dragon, to be married to Admiral Akainu." Cancer stepped forward and she watched Ace pull back his fist. "She will be coming with us."

"Megumi…." Ace glanced at her, as he sent a pillar of flames behind him, throwing the marines high up into the air, clearing a way for her, he then pushed her towards the opening before turning and launching in the air, heading straight to Cancer, fist drawn back and punching the man in the face, she watched Cancers head snap to the side the cigar flew from his mouth and Ace locked eyes on her. "RUN!"

She didn't need to be told twice as she bolted through the forest, her wet feet hit the ground hard as she practically flew through the forest. "AFTER HER! DO NOT HARM HER!" She heard Cancer yell towards the marines, she heard Ace swear slightly under his breath as his fist met the sea-stone sword.

"STOP, IN THE NAME OF JUSTICE, STOP!" She heard the Marines yell behind her, her head whipped round for a second glancing back at the marines, most of them had come after her and she swore loudly, as her foot caught under a root and sent her tumbling to the floor.

She groaned weakly in pain as she landed on the ground, "Friggin tree…." She groaned softly, eyes lifting up to see the marines had slowed and surrounded her and one reached to grab her. "I hope this works…" She murmured to herself before backing away and taking a deep breath. The marines looked down at her in a questioning manner. "VOICE-VOICE SHATTER!" Before they were flung back by an ear shattering scream.

Megumi grinned triumphantly to herself, as she watched the move actually work, she winced slightly, as she saw the blood drip from their ears knowing she had caused some serious damage to them. She glanced down at her ankle, ignoring the unconscious bodies around her as she sat up, brushing the dirt of Marcos shirt.

"Please don't be twisted…" she murmured, as she pushed herself up to stand, testing the weight on her ankle, she hissed in pain. "Nope… sprained…" She hobbled away using the trees for support, hoping she wasn't going to bump into any more marines on the way back to the ship.

Marco froze as he heard the scream break through the forest, as he punched Admiral Cancer in the back of the head sending the man to the ground, he looked at Ace, concern etched across the others man face, as he quickly took out the rest of the marines.

"Was that…?" Ace started to question.

Marco only nodded as he took off running in the direction Ace pointed to, when he asked where she was when he turned up, the girl had covered a lot of distance she might have been over half way back to the ship. He stopped as he saw a marine grumbled to the floor, the side of his head from his ears to his chin was smeared with blood. He glanced round the area to see all the marines in the same state.

"Do you think she...?" Ace questioned looking confused at the sight before them.

Marco could only shrug but he was worried as Ace but one of them had to be calm. "We are going to have to go find out."

They continued walking through the forest, continuing to head in the direction of the ship, they didn't get that far before they came across Megumi. She was mumbling something under her breath and leaning against the trees, her right ankle wasn't touching the floor.

"Megumi." Ace cried happily like he found his lost puppy.

She screeched and jumped falling forward onto the dirt, and swore under her breath at the sound break in her thought, Marco could see her ankle had become purple and was slightly swollen, "You alright, yoi?" Marco asked, as he knelt down next to her, as she rolled over and sat up.

"You two are ok…" She grinned widely at seeing them.

"Yeah but we look better for wear than you, yoi." Marco grinned slightly at her, looking down at the mud that was up her legs and specks of dirt across her face.

"I slipped." she stated crossing her arms in annoyance. "My ankle got caught under a root and… I think I sprained it."

Marco moved closer to her side and wrapped an arm under her knees and the other round her back lifting her without problem up into his arms. "Ace I'm going to need you to keep an eye out for the marines that could still be out there."

Ace nodded. "You're gonna want to hang on, Megumi."

She looked confused for a second before Marco took off, running back towards the ship, her arms slipped up around his neck clinging to him as he ran through the forest with Ace close behind them. She couldn't hear any other footsteps but she could hear fighting in the town which was drawing louder, the closer they drew to the forest edge.

"ACE! MARCO! MEGUMI!" A shout was heard near the entry of the forest and the three glanced up to see Joz.

"JOZ!" Ace cheered, waving towards the large man.

"Were have you three been, Pops has been trying to contact you for an hour!" Joz stated.

"Ah…" Ace grinned and scratched the back of his neck. "I knew I forgot to pick up something."

Marco glared slightly at Ace, before shaking his head and sighing. "Sorry we had a run in, with the marines."

"Yeah, well, so have we." Joz stated. "Pops doesn't want to fight them at the moment, but the 7th and 13th divisions are going to stay behind and catch up with us later. It is obvious they are after Megumi, Pops order is to get her back to the ship unharmed."

"To late for that." she muttered.

Joz looked down at her and eyes locked on her swollen ankle. "We leave you in charge of her for a day…" He murmured before turning his arm into diamond and smashing his fist on the floor, a group of marines that appeared behind him were thrown from their feet up into the air and Ace grinned, widely jumping into the air.

She watched as he twirled slightly in the air erupting into a pillar of flames sending the marines further up into the air and away from them. "Rakuyo and Atmos are staying here then, yoi?" Marco asked, watching as Ace charged off towards the battle field leaving a trail of flame behind him.

"Yes, there's some problem on fishman Island as well apparently so after they are done here they will be taking one of the paddle boats there." Joz replied. "Come on, I'll grab Ace, you head back to the ship."

Marco nodded, as he watched Joz charge after Ace, he paused for a second thinking of the best way back to the ship, without coming into any contact with the marines. He gently set Megumi down onto her foot. "I'm going to change forms ok…?" Marco looked at her as she balanced on one foot. "You're going to have to hold onto my neck and ride on my back that understood yoi?"

She nodded her head in understanding, covering her eyes quickly as he burst into blue flames, as she took her hands away from her eyes, Marco stood before her in his Phoenix form, the bright blue flames didn't burn her as she reached out and brushed her hand softly across his head. He dipped his head down, stretching out his neck for her to climb up onto his back. His Phoenix form was larger than his human form, but Megumi didn't complain as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You secure, yoi?" Marco asked her.

She shifted again tightening her hold, "Yes," She smiled slightly and gasped as Marco flew high up into the air, she felt the wind pick up around her, sending her hair up into the air.

She looked round Marcos neck, down to the town below her; she could see the clash between the pirates and the marines. She could see Ace and Joz fighting. The glint of the diamond and the flames weren't that hard to miss, she softly ran her fingers through the bright blue feathers.

"You ok back there?" Marco asked as he soared through the air towards the Moby Dick.

"Yeah…" She rested her head on the back of his long neck looking down. "I'm sorry I caused so much trouble."

She heard him chuckle, as he tilted to the right slightly, before landing on the deck of the Moby Dick. Everyone turned round to look at them and Megumi slipped down from Marcos back as he turned back. She leant against him for support, feeling her ankle throb in pain, she glanced around, to see the smiling faces of the crew and laughed as Thatch swooped her up into his arms.

"Shouldn't have left those two in charge of you… Why you wearing Marco's shirt… were your shoes…?" Thatch questioned.

"I'm fine." She laughed, smacking his shoulder slightly. "I got my shirt wet, so Marco gave me his to wear and the Marines sort of came, before I could pick my shoes back up."

"You ok my dear?" Heavy footsteps and a concerned voice were heard behind her.

She looked back over her shoulder at him. "I'm ok Pops."

"That's good… where are Joz and Ace?" He asked Marco.

Before the man could reply they heard Ace cheer. "RIGHT HERE!"

Whitebeard only chuckled. "Get ready to set sail men."

Megumi was finally placed back on her feet as she watched the crew rush around her, getting the ship ready to set sail and she felt a large hand rest on her head, she glanced up to see Whitebeard grinned down at her. "Glad you're safe my dear."

"Marco and Ace did a good job protecting me." She smiled up at the man.

Whitebeard chuckled behind her and patted her head slightly as he moved towards his seat in front of the main mast of the ship and grinned. "READY TO SET SAIL POPS!" A shout came from the helm of the ship and Ace moved over to Megumi and helped her walk towards the medi-bay.

The last thing she heard from the deck before Crystal started to fuss over her was: "SET SAIL MEN!"

"I believe the next island we are heading to, is a winter island…" Ace grinned at her. "How do you deal with snow?"

"I've never actually been in snow…" she replied, wincing as Crystal started to wrap her ankle in bandages.

Ace grinned. "Oh, you are going to enjoy this then."

AN: Sorry this was meant to be finished last night but I've started watching a new anime and got side tracked by it.

First off Vice Admiral Cancer is an actual marine, however he isn't really mentioned that much I believe he appears when Luffy gets his first bounty and in the war that's it so I don't know what his personality is like or his sense of justice.

Second with the water Oda has said that devil fruit users only get effected by the water is its knee deep and she stated it came half way up her shin, I'll say Megumi is about 5" 5.

Third Marcos devil fruit flames since they are healing I'm saying they won't hurt who the user sees as allies but can damage others.

I think that's all I needed to explain, I'm really glad you are all enjoying the rewrite the response from all of you has been amazing, note being I have no clue how long this is going to go on for because I have a few ideas what I want to do and so on. But as always thank you for reading, please review I love hearing your opinions on my work and follow and favourite so you can continue reading.


	6. Chapter 6

WhiteBeards Siren.

Marco never thought that a girl can step onto the Moby Dick and change his life as much as one small woman did, but he's happy about it and so is Ace. Akiyama Megumi was a small quite child, the Whitebeard Pirates help her voice be heard.

It had been a week and a half, since the incident with the marines, a few battle ships had come after them, but they had been sunk quicker than Megumi could blink. One time it was Whitebeard who slammed his fist into the air, the air cracked and send out a giant shock, which sent the battle ship flying. Another time Ace had gone over on his little ship and practically sent the ship up in flames and Marco sent another one over with just a slight flap of his wings… god those wings were strong.

Megumi hummed softly to herself as she walked up onto the deck, not being asked to put on shoes but she wanted to have some fresh air before going down to the kitchen to see Thatch. However, Megumi had not paid attention to the view out her window as she got dressed, she screamed slightly as she stepped onto deck. "COLD!" she cried out, as her feet crunched down into the snow.

She heard a chuckled next to her and whipped her head round to see Ace leaning against the wall next to the door. "Told you, you will enjoy it." He grinned at her.

She turned and went straight back in doors shivering from the sudden change in temperature. "NOT FUNNY!" she cried back to him.

Ace pushed himself off the wall and followed her down into the commander's hall. "You should really pay attention to the weather."

She grumbled something under her breath, as she stepped into her room, Ace close behind her and he laid down on the bed watching her root through the wardrobe. Bringing out a floor length purple coat with a large hood, the inside of the coat was white fur and knee high white boots which also had fur on the inside. She quickly put the boots and coat on, Ace glanced her up and down, seeing her wrapped in the material he smirked at how cute she looked.

"Do not say it," She pointed a finger at Ace, as she looked through the draws next to the bed pulling out white leather gloves, putting them on her hands Ace looked at the only skin that was showing, which was her face.

"What are you on about Megumi?" He grinned back at her.

She pulled the hood up quite violently, compared to how she did everything so daintily earlier, the white fur framed her face making her look paler than she already was. "Do not call me cute, you shirtless freak."

"HEY! No need to call me a freak." Ace protested, grinning at her, as she opened the door.

"It's about knee deep snow out there and your wearing shorts, JUST SHORTS!" She cried out to him.

Ace grinned and jumped off her bed moving towards her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "You're just jealous I'm so hot."

She blushed brightly, knowing he meant his devil fruit powers, but still. "Yeah… yeah… whatever…"

Ace grinned down at her, finding the blush that adored her cheeks adorable, she hadn't remembered anything about the kiss from the other week which was good. Marco had stated constantly over the last week and a half, he didn't care that he kissed her, though it bugged Ace, him and Marco been with each other for months and Ace kissing Megumi didn't…. wait…. Did Marco like her too or what if he kissed her that night when he went to take her to bed? Ace shook his head. 'No, bad brain.' he thought.

"You ok, Ace?" Megumi asked looking up at him. They had been standing in the doorway for a couple of minutes and Ace was not moving.

"Hu…" Ace shook his head again, "Yeah…" He grinned scratching the back of his neck before pushing her back towards the door. "Oh, Pops said that you are to join my division… and he wants us to go check out the island… apparently there's a rare diamond in some of the underground caves…. A diamond has the ability to freeze a man's heart apparently."

"A man that has never experienced love." she stated, as they stepped back up on the deck.

"What?" Ace asked.

"I come from the Sparkling Enclave Islands, I'm the heir to them." She smirked back at him, wrapping her arms around herself. "I know most of the mysteries behind every gem on every island… What?" She questioned noticing his surprised look.

"I keep forgetting you're a celestial dragon," He laughed.

"How can you forget that?" She laughed.

"Just you…" He looked her up and down drinking in her figure, before snapping up to look at her face. "...are just…"

"Not what he expects from a celestial dragon, yoi." Marco interrupted Ace and grinned at her.

"Oh come on you two." she grumbled, looking at Marco who was dressed in his normal clothes, not affected by the freezing cold weather. "Can you at least button the shirt up, you are both making me feel colder than I already am."

"Oh it's not that bad." Marco chuckled and patted her on the head.

"For you maybe, I never left my home until the day I was washed up next to this ship, I was born on a spring island, raised on a spring island, I'm used to warmth." she whined kicking some of the snow on the deck. "You two have your flames to keep you warm."

"Jealous?" Ace grinned at her.

She glared slightly, ignoring him before turning to look at Marco. "You sure Pops really wants that diamond?"

"What's the legend behind it then…? You don't seem too sure about, going after it." Marco stated, leaning back on the railing.

"It's just a rumour but…" She shook her head, biting her bottom lip, glancing towards the Winter Island of Olius. "When I was younger, I studied the history of this place, the reason it is so cold." Marco hummed for her to continue. "Years ago this use to be a summer island, the family that ruled over the kingdom was happy and full of love, until their eldest daughter fell in love with a man from a neighbouring country. Her parents didn't agree to the marriage and forbade their daughter from seeing the man again… but she ignored them and continued to see the man until one day the man suggested they run away, she could steal the jewels from her family and they could start a new life… but the man didn't love her and when they went to run… he killed her, stole the jewels and carved out her heart but somehow she lived… but the moment she realised she wasn't loved she turned to glass, the emptiness, off her heart being stolen, made her cold… she started to hate everyone around her and the cold spread into the land. Trying to put herself back together, she created a heart out of the ice, over the years it hardened into a diamond. All she wanted to see in her life was true love… so it's said if people who haven't experienced true love try to take it they will be frozen."

Ace blinked at her. "Wow… I wanna go, get it…. Just don't wanna risk my division."

Marco hummed slightly. "True love doesn't have to be with another… could be family."

She nodded her head. "She stopped loving her parents when they forbid her from seeing the man, the man never loved her in any form of true love…. I wanna go see it."

"Wait… you're saying that thing can kill you and you still want to go…?" Ace grinned. "I like her, I'm taking her to see it, with me. My division stays here, we can go get it for pops."

Marco sighed and shook his head. "You two are determined on this, aren't you?"

Ace nodded. "Pops gave this task to the second division, I'm in charge of the second division and Megumi is on my division, Pops said I can choose how to do this."

Marco gave him a questioning look. "Fine… But I'm not letting you two do this on your own."

"Do what on their own?" Thatch questioned, moving up to the group, like Megumi he was dressed for winter, unlike the two shirtless or near shirtless freaks as Megumi puts it. He wore his normal white pants, but instead of his normal black slip-on shoes, he wore black boots and a large puffy black coat, with a thick knitted scarf and black leather gloves.

"Ace wants to go after the diamond, on his own… Megumi want's to join him since she knows about the tale, I don't think it's a good idea." Marco stated, glancing back at the fourth division commander.

"No!" Thatch stated.

"What…?" Ace questioned curiously not seeing the problem.

"You aren't taking our sweet little girl," Thatch appeared behind Megumi and hugged her. "out into that dangerous unknown wilderness!"

"Have you heard that she shattered men's eardrums back on that last island we went onto?" Ace grinned. "She's as dangerous as me… no wonder why pops put her in my division."

"Thatch I'll be fine." She smiled softly and pushed his arms away from her. "Ace can protect me easily."

"You trust flame brain." Thatch eyes widened slightly, as the girl grinned at him and stood next to Ace.

"Of course." She replied, slipping her arm through Ace's, her eyes widened in innocence and a sort of puppy dog look before whining. "Please I really want to see it."

Thatch grumbled easily at the cute look the young woman was giving him. "Fine…"

Marco on the other hand had put up with Ace long enough, that puppy dog eyes didn't work on him, she pouted releasing this wasn't going to work and slipped away from Ace and stood in front of Marco. "Please…"

"No."

"Pretty please."

"No."

"With berries…"

"No."

"Sprinkles…"

"No."

"Ace naked…"

"N- Wait what…" Marco blinked in surprised as she suddenly hugged him pressing her clothed chest into his own muscular one, he was two surprised from the way she just won that argument, before sighing. "Fine… However…" He looked up and eyes locked with Aces. "The second division scots the rest of the island."

"I was going to anyway, can't have pirates or the marines turning up, whilst we are off exploring," Ace grinned. "You are coming to."

"I'm staying here, Ace." Marco stated, before he heard a whine from the woman who had wrapped herself round his midsection and seemed glued to his chest. "Megumi let go."

"But your warm and I'm cold, you have to come and be my personal water bottle." She grinned up at him.

Marco blinked a few times glancing between silver and dark eyes before groaning and rubbing his temple. 'These two are going to be the death of me.', ran through his mind. "Fine…" he grumbled. "Ace, go tell your division your plan."

Ace nodded and grinned, walking up to him and kissed his cheek gently. "Thank you, pineapple."

Marco only shook his head as he watched Ace bound down the steps to go below deck. "We are going to go talk to Pops."

She nodded her head in understanding, following him to the Captains Quarters; she shook her head slightly, letting the snow that had landed on her hood fall off onto the floor, as they finally stepped back inside the ship. "So cold." she murmured, rubbing her hands up her covered arms.

"You sure you want to go, yoi?" Marco asked her. "You can easily stay on the ship and wait."

She scoffed at him, before grinning at him. "You think I will sit still when one the most talked about diamonds is a hair width away from me…. You don't know girls that well, do you Marco?"

Marco only chuckled as he knocked on the door, it opened a few seconds later, to see Crystal. "Oh, hello you two… What are you doing here?" she questioned before looking at Marco. "I don't care if you have healing flames and they keep you warm, put on a coat and tell Ace to as well."

"We need to talk to Pops, yoi." Marco smirked at her. "I'll put on a coat in a bit, just let us speak to Pops first."

Crystal nodded her head and moved back away from the door, as they entered the room, Whitebeard looked up from the book he was reading, at the two and grinned. "Well good morning you two, heard you have had your first experience with snow my dear."

"Not funny…" Megumi pouted. "It was sunny yesterday."

"Yes the weather just change drastically through the new world, you should now that, you were born and raised here." Whitebeard chuckled, patting the edge of his bed, signalling the two to sit. "Well you did mention that you hadn't left the island…. What is it that you two wanted to discuss, kids?"

"Ace has decided what he wants to do, yoi." Marco stated.

"Oh, has he…" Whitebeard murmured, stroking his moustache. "What is the plan?"

"He's going to have his division scout the island, make sure it's safe. Myself, Ace and Megumi will go into the cave system and find the diamond." Marco answered. "Why do we need it, yoi?"

"Thatch overheard rumours that Kaido is looking for the powerful hidden gems to make his army stronger, along with the rumours he´s making artificial devil fruits… the devil fruits don't concern me, the kid´s getting a bit too big for his boots I´d say." Whitebeard chuckled.

"Powerful hidden gems…" Megumi murmured eyes looking up at him. "Pops, those things are legends, not truth."

"They are only legends until they are found, my dear." Whitebeard chuckled. "But I must ask Marco… why are you taking Megumi here?… I thought you and Thatch agreed to keep her out of danger, after what happened the other week?"

"Megumi was born on the island that has the largest mines throughout all six oceans, if there is anything about gems, Megumi knows about it, yoi." Marco grinned and bumped shoulders with the pink haired girl.

She couldn't help but blush again, even though the thickness of the fur on her coat, she could still feel the warmth of his flames brushing up against her, even though his flames didn't burn, they were warm. His feathers were soft and… 'Snap out of it Megumi,'

"I just wanted to see if the legend was true or not… that's all." she stated, scooting away from him.

"Fine… just make sure Ace doesn't do anything stupid and keep her out of trouble… she seems to be a magnet to it." Whitebeard chuckled.

"I am not a magnet for trouble." Megumi huffed.

Whitebeard chuckled and gently patted the girls head. "Of course you aren't, my dear."

"No need for sarcasm either." she murmured.

"Go on, you two." Whitebeard waved them off. "Make sure that diamond is out of Kaidos reach, understood?"

Both of them had gotten up and moved towards the door, Crystal opened it for them, as they got to it, "Sure thing Pops." Marco grinned.

"See ya soon." Megumi waved off to him.

"And remember… COATS!" Crystal yelled at Marco as she closed the door behind them.

Marco chuckled and shook his head, smirking slightly, and glanced down at the pink haired woman, she was playing with the fur at the end of her sleeve, in thought, "HEY YOU TWO, READY TO GO?!" Ace called them, standing at the end of the hallway, he was wearing a long black ,button up coat similar to the one Megumi was wearing, in his hands were two large backpacks and a smaller one.

"You worked fast, yoi." Marco commented, moving towards him and taking one the large bags off his hand.

"Well, we just docked and the division has already gone off to search the island, I have the division split into five groups, each group has a denden so if anything goes wrong we will now…" Ace grinned cockily at him. "See, I can plan things."

"Of course you can, flame brain." Marco grinned, as he put on his own coat, similar to the design of Aces, but instead of being black, it was navy blue.

"Don't worry Megumi." Ace grinned at her, passing her the smaller bag. "Izo packed your clothes for you, the man wouldn't let me near your room, as he was packing."

"Wouldn't blame him." Marco chuckled. "You would most likely forget she's not use to the cold and only pack swimsuits."

Ace ignored the rude comment and grabbed Megumi's hand pulling her back up onto the deck, she looked around, most of the snow had been cleared off now, and a ramp lead down onto the snowy ground.

"Are you sure we have everything, yoi?"

"Two tents… three sleeping bags, clothes, food, denden… erm… water bottles…" Ace murmured to himself counting the stuff off on his bare fingers and Megumi shivered thinking of the cold. "Yep that's everything."

"Map?" Marco questioned.

Ace grinned triumphantly, before pulling out a piece of folded paper and waved it at Marco. "Yep, got everything. It also says we should just walk north to get to the mountains… which Pops said has the cave system."

"Ok then." Marco planted his hand on Megumi's lower back and pushed her towards the ramp. "Better get going, don't want princess here to turn into ice herself."

"One, that's not possible because the ice-ice fruit has already been eaten and two, DON'T CALL ME PRINCESS!" she yelled back at Marco.

Ace only grinned, wrapping an arm round her shoulder and lead her down the ramp. "Marco has a point you know… you're gonna freeze long before us."

"So encouraging over my safety." she snapped slightly.

"Hey not my fault, we both have flame abilities." Ace grinned, as they stepped off the ramp and into the snow, Marco close behind them, she tilted her head back slightly, to see his hand still on her lower back.

As she took her first step into the snow she felt herself sink slightly until her feet touched solid ground, she whimpered slightly at the coldness that had smacked her in the face. 'They're right…' She shivered at the cold, 'I'm gonna freeze.'

AN: Ok the whole thought about this, is something for them to bound over and plus I was listening to the Disney frozen soundtrack whilst writing half this chapter. Plus the hole thought with Kaido being after them because Kaido seems more power hungry to me than Big Mum and plus Kaido did try to go after Whitebeard in the war… I like Shanks too much to make him want to try over throw Whitebeard plus he's to laid back for that in my opinion. Thank you TenshiAme for confirming my thoughts on Marcos flames at the end of the last chapter. Also no update tomorrow, I turn 19 and am going out for most of the day to celebrate, so next update will be some time on Tuesday not sure when.

Scarlet Newgate.


	7. Chapter 7

WhiteBeards Siren.

Marco never thought that a girl can step onto the Moby Dick and change his life as much as one small woman did, but he's happy about it and so is Ace. Akiyama Megumi was a small quiet child; the Whitebeard Pirates help her voice be heard.

"I don't like the cold." she murmured into the scarf she'd found in her bag, she'd been shivering for at least an hour.

"That's the fifth time in ten minutes, yoi…. Why have you started complaining now we've been walking nearly all day?" Marco questioned her.

She was a few meters behind the two men, grumbling to herself about the cold and how them two were completely fine with their coats being open and she felt like an icicle. "Well, we are about half way up the flipping mountain, the higher we get the colder I'm getting."

Ace stopped and she jogged slightly to catch up with him, "Come here." He grinned and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling him into his side. "Better?" he asked, as he noticed she'd stopped shivering and buried herself into his side.

"A lot, thank you…." She smiled softly up at him; he radiated warmth and wasn't bothered by the snow that was falling at all.

"Good," He grinned and rubbed her shoulder softly surrounding her with his heat, "Don't want you to freeze out here now, do we?"

"I'm not gonna freeze," She mumbled, bringing the scarf up to cover the bottom half of her face.

"Of course you aren't, yoi," Marco suddenly appeared in front of her face making her jump slightly, "We won't let you for one."

Her smile brightened slightly, "We at least I know I'm in good hands."

Marco nodded his head and looked up at the sky, none of the trio could tell what time was, and the clouds in the sky were so thick it was as if someone had put a sheet of paper over the sky, but they knew they were at least half way towards the caves. "We should set up camp, yoi…" Marco stated, glancing around the area.

They'd been walking through what use to be a forest for a few hours, the trees were dead and had been for years, it surprised all of them that they were all still standing. Ace nodded and set his bag down in the snow, bending at the knees to open the bag and started pulling out lengths of what looked like plastic. Marco glanced at Megumi who had started shivering again at the loose of Ace's warmth around her as Ace had started to clear the snow as much as possible to be able to set up the tents.

"Megumi," Marco called to her as she somehow managed to bury her tiny frame into her coat, "Sit down," He pointed to the only fallen tree in the area. "I'll go get some fire wood, don't move from that spot, understood, yoi?"

She nodded her head gently, not moving too quickly just in case the hood fell off, "Crystal."

Marco smiled slightly and nodded moving off into the woods, Megumi sat on the trunk of the fallen tree watching Ace as he started to set up two tents. The sound of snow crunching broke her eyes away from Ace to look behind her, the sound wasn't Marco it wasn't large enough to be his footsteps plus he'd only been gone for a few minutes.

"Hello little one," She smiled as her eyes landed on the creature that had made the sound.

A tiny polar bear cub had moved from behind the trees most likely curious about the people that been traveling the island for most of the day, thinking about it Megumi had heard similar noises all day actually not paying the slightest bit of attention to it. Large black eyes looked up into silver ones as she smiled softly down at it, the creature crawled forward slightly small feet crunching in the snow.

"It's ok," She smiled taking off one the leather gloves on her hand and wincing at the cold, "I won't harm you." She leant forward slightly holding her hand out towards the little creature, "Poor thing," she watched the bear sniff her hand, "You must have gotten lost."

The bear nudged her hand with its head and its cold nose brushed the inside of her wrist snuggling slightly into the fur, the cub hummed slightly and moved closer towards her. It now sat down behind the log content with nuzzling into the fur of her coat.

She giggled softly as she watched the bear clamber up the trunk wanting to be closer; she gently placed her hand under it and lifted him up onto her lap stroking its head softly. The cub curled up making a soft humming sound, "Megumi I was wondering do you… WHAT THE HELL!" Ace shouted out looking over to her.

"Ace ssshhh…." She placed a gloved finger to her lip, "No need to be so loud."

Ace looked confused at the small cub that had curled up on her lap, the thing seemed content with laying there having his ears scratched, "Megumi those things could kill you," He hissed slightly and moved towards her sitting down next to her, their knees brushed against one another.

The bear looked up and growled slightly at the second division commander, it's lips pulled back showing sharp teeth even for a baby, "Voice-voice calm," Her voice turned soft and soothing, even Ace felt slightly at peace as her voice washed over him then wrapping round him like a blanket, then he noticed the bear had gone back to resting its head on her knee.

"What was that…?" He asked.

"Oh that…" She smiled softly. "It's a calming agent, more than anything… my voice works with the section of your brain that gives off emotions, it kind of releases the calming waves through your body, can work on anyone, really."

"You are just a walking book of wonders you know that right?" He grinned at her, nudging her shoulder.

"Oh and Marco isn't, I mean his Phoenix form is so gorgeous." She smiled. "I've never seen anything like it."

Ace glanced back down at the cub that seemed to be snoring on her lap; he could see the tiny little sleep bubble from its nose and was tempted to pop it. "You're lucky you know… Marco doesn't normally give people rides when he's in Phoenix form." Ace stated.

She'd slipped the glove back on and was stroking the bears back- "Really…? I would have thought he would of let you ride him all the time." Her face suddenly burned red. "No, wait, not like that!"

Ace chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Well there's that way too… think Marco would like that way anyway." He could practically see the steam that was rising from her cheeks, as she blushed with embarrassment. "No I have my flames to travel, don't need him to get myself around."

"So nice to me aren't you, yoi." Marcos voice broke into the clearing. "See you made a new friend, Megumi."

"It's so cute, how can you, not make friends with it?" She smiled brightly, looking at the giant pile of logs in his arms.

"You gonna name it… can't keep calling the bear, it, it's animal cruelty." Marco smirked at her as Ace moved away, helping him set up a camp fire.

"Mauja." She smiled down at the small cub. "It's a unisex name… which, if I remember, correctly means soft, deep snow."

"A lovely name, yoi." Marco said.

Megumi smiled and watched as they had piled up the wood, a couple of feet in front of the log. Ace grinned widely as he suddenly lit the top of his finger and set the wood on fire. She welcomed the sudden warmth and scooted closer to the edge of the log, watching the flames dance around the wood.

"How you feeling, yoi?" Marco asked her.

"Ok…" Her eyes didn't move from the flames. "A little cold, but ok."

"You've been quiet for most of the walk up here, but started mumbling to yourself about the cold." Marco sat down next to her on the log. "Something has been on your mind, what is it, yoi?"

She laughed and shook her head, before smiling at him, her head tilted to the side like it normally did when she smiled. "Do all men over think like you do?"

"You can't avoid it Megumi, yoi." Marco ran his hand back through his hair, as he watched Ace try to make them dinner.

"Just the thought of, if this crystal is real… there are rumours… about…" She shook her head. "No. its stupid."

"Nothing that comes out of your mouth is stupid, yoi." Marco grinned at her.

She blushed softly and turned her face into her hood so Marco couldn't see the soft pink glow across her cheeks. "Shut up."

Marco chuckled and leant back on one of his elbows, the other reached round and scratched Mauja behind the ear, the bear made a sound of agreement to being scratched behind there "Now what's wrong, yoi?"

"If this Diamond is real… there are five others like it, apparently it's another way to have powers expect for devil fruits… unlike logia type users… they can control elements." she answered. "But in the tale it says that the diamonds turn people to ice which doesn't make sense."

"Might do both, yoi." Marco stated. "Having two properties like my devil fruit."

"Yours doesn't have two properties." She replied, "Healing flames are part of the Phoenix."

"Such a spoil sport, yoi." Marco grinned at her.

"Soup, ok with you two?" Ace questioned, handing them both bowls and spoons. "Thatch gave me beef chili soup, thought it might warm us up a bit."

"Thank you." Megumi smiled, then realised Ace was grinning at her, at the last bit. "Ok so I'm not made of fire like you two, stop thinking I'm going to turn into ice."

"Better not." He grinned at her before sitting down on the other side of her. "Pops will kill us both if something happens to you."

"Pops has his own problems to worry about." she murmured, before taking a sip of the soup. "Don't think he would be that…. OW!" She cried out and clutched the back of her head with one hand, as she felt the bruise forming. "MARCO WHAT THE HELL?!"

"You've been around Ace too much, yoi." Marco had gone back to eating. ignoring the girls whining about hitting her on the back of the head. "Pops cares for you as much as he cares for Ace, anything happens to any of his children he would rip apart the earth to save you."

"I've brought a lot of trouble." she murmured and she continued eating.

"Ace tried to kill Pops at least a 100 times when he first joined, yoi." Marco grinned at her.

Mauja shifted, lifting his head up off the girls need and turned towards the girl that sat behind him. He shuffled forward slightly noticing Megumi wasn't paying attention to him as she continued talking to Marco glancing back at Ace. "So he brought more trouble than I have… Mauja are you hungry?" she asked the bear, finally looking down as he stuck his paw into the bowl and pulled out a chunk of meat and ate it.

"Seems like the little fella is." Ace grinned patting it's head for the bear to snarl at him. "Wait so Marco can pet him but I can't?"

"Don't think he likes you, yoi." Marco chuckled.

Megumi smiled at them both, before stroking the bears head softly and pushing her bowl closer to the bear. "Go on, you must be hungry being away from your mumma."

Ace grumbled to himself about being replaced by a stupid bear and in turn the bear growled at him again. "IT'S A BEAR!"

"Very smart bear aren't you?" Megumi smiled, watching the bear finish off her bowl of soup.

"It hates me." Ace murmured.

"Wouldn't blame it, yoi." Marco smirked over the woman's head.

Ace only glared back slightly at Marco before looking at the smiling woman, who was scratching the bears full belly, she let out a small yawn and stretched back slightly. Mauja growled happily up at the woman who was scratching him, her head started tilting down slightly in a nodding motion.

"Bed time, yoi." Marco stated.

She nodded her head in understanding, scooping the polar bear into her arms, before standing and moving over towards the tent. "Night you two."

"Night." Ace called back after her, he waited a few seconds, watching as she zipped up the tent before turning to Marco. "There wasn't any need to hit her you know."

"Getting defensive over the girl, yoi." Marco grinned at him. "You like her in more of a friend way."

"So do you." Ace huffed crossing his arms over his chest.

Marco was actually surprised that Ace didn't try to deny it, "Seriously, yoi?"

"WAIT NO- MPH!" Marco slammed his hand down onto Ace's mouth.

"Hush, there is no need to be so loud, you'll wake the girl up, yoi." Marco whispered to him, before drawing his hand away.

"She can't be asleep already." Ace murmured, glancing towards the smaller of the two tents.

"You saw her the other night, yoi." Marco started, grinning at him. "Said she was tired, went to get up to go to bed and just fell asleep on Thatch."

"Stupid Thatch…. Why does she always goes to him or Izo, she's in my division."

"Maybe, because those two aren't trying to get into her pants, yoi."

"I'm not trying to get into her pants… I have your pants to get into."

Marco chuckled. "Go to bed, I'll take first watch, yoi."

Ace nodded and kissed Marcos lips softly, before heading to bed, leaving Marco to his own thoughts. Ace was right on one thing, Marco did like her more than a friend, but the flashing warning lights of Celestial Dragon in his mind put him off. It's a stupid thing to be put off a girl by but, Marco leant his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

Marco leant back across the log and looked up at the blank sky crossing his arms behind his head, "I wonder… does she feel the same?"

Megumi woke from being rolled over onto her back and her foot slipping out from under the sleeping bag, "Cold." she hissed, opening her eyes to see Ace grinning above her.

"Morning." Ace greeted her.

"Fuck off…" she mumbled, bringing her foot back under the sleeping bag and bringing the cover over her head. "Too cold."

Mauja lifted his head off the pillow next to her and glared at the man who was trying to wake the pink haired woman up from her sleep. "Megumi." Ace whined. "Come on I want to go."

"No…." She yawned.

"You asked for this!" Ace murmured and tugged the sleeping bag off her.

A loud scream erupted from within the tent, making Marco look over from where he'd finished packing up his and Ace's tent. It confused him to see Ace sprinting from the tent as if he'd pissed off Pops, to see Megumi poke her head out from the flaps to glare at the second division commander.

"YOU ARE AN ARSE ACE!" she shouted at him.

"Girls already swearing, yoi." Marco rubbed his temple, watching her going back into the tent. "Pirate life is rubbing off on her."

Ace grinned widely over at him, as he folded the sleeping bag into his bag. "Well, I got her up."

"I think she wants to kill you, yoi." Marco chuckled.

"Eh…" Ace shrugged. "A lot of people do."

Marco only shook his head and chuckled at the younger man, who was widely grinning at him, a few minutes later Megumi moved out from the tent wearing the same coat and boots, her bag over her shoulders and pillow in her arms. Mauja had crawled out after her, it was practically bouncing to get over the snow, Marco leant down and scratched the bear behind the ear and the bear hummed in reply.

Megumi slipped past Marco, as he started to take down the small tent, the bear following every movement as she put the pillow she was holding into Ace's bag. "You ok?" he asked her.

She nodded and smiled. "Annoyed at the wake-up call, but it's ok, how much longer?"

Ace turned to looked behind them, the sky had cleared up a little, small patches of blue sky could be seen, but it was still windy and the temperature was still below freezing. They both could see their destination. "I´d say four hours…."

Up the mountain side was a large chunk, taken from the side which lead down into the tunnel system, it could be seen from the shore, it was, as if a giant had taken a bite out of the side.

Marco folded the poles and the plastic sheets tightly into Aces bag, before handing the younger man the bag, Megumi had already started to walk ahead, the little white bundle of fur was bouncing round her heels in an attempt to catch her attention, as she leant down and scooped up a handful of snow, before patting it into a ball and throwing it. The bear was similar to a small dog and ran after the ball of snow, though looked up at her confused when he couldn't find it.

She only giggled and continued to play as the men stayed a few feet behind her talking gently over what they thought Kaido's plans were. But war and politics never interested Megumi, as they drew closer and closer into the mouth of the mountain the air grew colder and Mauja became tense, growling slightly at the shift.

Megumi bent down and picked the bear up, it's head rested on her shoulder as they entered the bite of the mountain, the visible stone was soft grey and sparkled slightly in the soft light. Marco stepped in front of her and looked at the cave entrance, his eyes travelling round the edge to see if any traps had been placed.

"It seems safe, yoi." Marco looked back at Ace. "You first."

Ace grumbled something about being a guinea pig but Megumi didn't listen, she could feel the cold through the layers of clothing and the windows wiped around her, that she wasn't able to hear the sound of her boots against the rock as Marco gestured her to follow Ace into the cave system. She looked between both men, silently hugging Mauja to her chest, the bear continued to growl, seeming not to agree with what they were doing, struggling in her arms slightly.

"Mauja." Megumi bent her knees, putting the cub down on the ground gently, looking ahead at Ace whose hand was alight with flames acting like a torch. "What's wrong?"

The bear ignored her and ran as fast as its short legs could carry him, it's teeth sank into the bottom of Ace's coat and tugged backwards, as if trying to pull him away from moving deeper into the cave system. Marco gave her a questioning look as he glanced towards the polar bear, Megumi moved quickly to the bear, noticing he was growling softly at Ace in warning.

"What the hell is up with this bear?" Ace questioned as he continued to walk, dragging the bear along with him.

"I think Mauja doesn't want us to continue on this root, yoi." Marco stated.

"What can be so dangerous about a cave system?" Megumi asked.

Marco glanced around, his eyes squinting slightly in the low light of Ace's flame. "Ace throw the flames to your right, yoi." Marco ordered.

Ace nodded his head as he drew his arm back and threw a ball of fire at what they thought was going to be a wall, but the ball went for miles before curving down and diving into the darkness. "Holy… One Piece." Megumi murmured, as she moved slightly to her left and gasped as she felt the ledge, she heard the faint sound of the rocks grumbling and falling down the side of the walk way.

"You sure you don't want to turn back?" Ace asked her, lighting his hand again.

"No." she stated and pushed Ace softly to continue moving onwards. "I'm a pirate, not scared of anything."

Marco chuckled and shook his head and watched her, he could make out the silhouette pressed to Ace's back, her hand holding onto the back of Ace's bag, keeping hold of him, the other was balled into a fist at her side, keeping the hand from shaking.

He patted the top of her hood softly and smirked lightly down at her, as she glanced up at him, she smiled softly in reply as they continued walking deeper into the mountain, all three were silent, the only sound Megumi could hear, was the rustling of their clothes as they moved, the crackling flames of Ace's fire and Mauja tugging back on the man's coat.

It felt like hours before her ears picked up a new noise, it sounded powerful, gust of wind and she stumbled as she felt it slam into her. She gasped, feeling the air slam into her lungs making her breathless enough for her hold on Ace's bag to fall and land on her knees. Mauja whined loudly, finally letting go of Ace's coat and moved to her, climbing up onto her lap.

"Megumi, you ok?" Ace asked, turning towards her.

Marco eyebrows furrowed, as he had watched her fall to her knees, in the soft dim light he watched her struggle from breath. "We need to turn back, yoi." Marco stated, his hand rested on the top of her head.

"No I'm fine." she whispered, her leather clad hands brushed through the fur on Mauja's head, the bear whined at her, pressing his nose into her hand.

"You are on your knees, struggling to breathe, you are not ok!" Ace shouted at her, worried for her safety. "You shouldn't have come in the first place, you are a cry baby and can't handle this."

Ace couldn't react as her hand connected with the side of his face hard, she was silent, scooping Mauja up into her arms as she stood back up on her feet and stepped carefully around Ace ignoring him, her head held high. Both men caught the glimpse of tears collecting in the corner of her eyes as she walked off.

"OI!" Ace shouted after her as they lost sight of her into the darkness. "MEGUMI I'M-!"

A loud scream broke off Ace's apology and both men looked at each other, eye's wide as they heard the scream grow fainter. Ace moved first, taking off in the direction she went. "MEGUMI, YOI!" Marco shouted out into the darkness moving after Ace.

Ace's eyes widened as he felt his foot slip on the edge of the path, he glanced around, no sight of Megumi, just pure darkness, the walkway had started to curve round going down, his eyes caught an extremely soft blue glow, barely noticeable in the darkness.

"She walked off….." Ace murmured, releasing why she had screamed, he shook slightly, feeling guilt wash over him. "We don't know how far down that goes…. Marco this is my fault."

"She's not dead, yoi." Marco stated, feeling fear wash over him, releasing if she was dead they were in trouble. "We would now if she was."

Megumi heard the shout for her, as she felt the wind whip past her. 'I'm going to die.' Her eyes screwed shut. 'I should have stayed calm… Ace is right, I am a cry baby.' She giggled softly to herself as she felt the tears run down her cheeks as she fell through the darkness, Mauja had been curled up on her lap, whining loudly, nuzzling into her chest. Better dying here than being married to the red dog, ran through her mind. A short sharp cry escaped her mouth as she slammed into … soft white snow…. She cracked an eye open and glanced around, soft blue light filled her vision, turning her head towards the light she gasped as she saw the large diamond heart, a laugh bubbled up in her throat bouncing around the area as she placed Mauja in the snow as she stood up releasing that the layer of snow was taller than her.

She stepped closer towards the diamond on a pedestal made of ice, a leather gloved hand reached out to touch it, before an icy voice stopped her. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Miss Akiyama."

AN: Leaving it there, I would like to say a big thank you to Miss LeiaGray for offering to be my beta reader, she has got this to go over and stuff but because I haven't posted in over two weeks I feel dreadful so I'll be uploading this chapter again when she's gone through and sorted out all my errors for me. No I did not forget I had fanfictions to write I kind of got distracted, first by pirate warriors 2 which I got for my birthday then me and my boyfriend went on a soul eater binge. So again I am so sorry for the two week wait, you are used to one day waits, it didn't help that I rewrote this chapter about four times and I'm still not 100% happy with it but it's the best one so far I think. Anyway, thank you so much for reading, I love your reviews it keeps me going and please favourite and follow if you are new, well until next time.


	8. Chapter 8

WhiteBeards Siren.

Marco never thought that a girl can step onto the Moby Dick and change his life as much as one small woman did, but he's happy about it and so is Ace. Akiyama Megumi was a small quiet child; the Whitebeard Pirates help her voice be heard.

Megumi stared at the figure in front of her, eyes wide, Mauja's teeth sunk into the back of her coat trying to pull her away. Megumi's silver eyes glazed over slightly in a sort of trance, as her eyes looked the figure in front of her up and down.

"Miss Akiyama Megumi." A cold hand reached up cupping her cheek, turning her head sharply up, making the hood fall from her hair and pink locks framed her heart shape face. "Such a beautiful little thing aren't you?"

Megumi felt herself tugged backwards slightly, as Mauja sunk his teeth into the bottom of her coat, pulling her towards the slop, that spiralled upwards, she could see a faint flicker of an orange flame but her eyes locked back onto glass. "So it was true…." Megumi whispered, "A woman of glass… or is it ice?"

The hand was freezing, she could feel her skin became sticking to her hand, but she could feel ice creeping across her face as if trying to freeze her cheek. "Such a curious little thing…" the woman murmured, her face a few centimetres away from hers. "No… unlike admiral Aokiji… I am pure Ice nothing is human of me." The woman laughed, taking her hand off the pinkettes face, leaving an icy hand print of her.

"The diamond never turned people to ice… it was you… how?!" she asked, shouting at the woman, her silver eyes widened putting the pieces together in her mind.

"Such a clever girl." The woman mocked, sitting down on a throne made of ice. "I am an elemental of ice, similar to your devil fruit users…. But unlike you I am fully ice, there are a few of us and we …you must of heard the story…"

"Gems that can bring around the power of destruction…" Megumi whispered. Mauja continued to try to pull her away. "You mean…?"

"This little gem, is one of the ancient weapons, well not it alone, there are many of them." the woman of ice answered her unspoken question.

Megumi collapsed, her knees gave in and she slammed into the ice below, breathing deeply, her hands in her hair, trying to piece the information together. "It should have been wiped from our text books… all of that… how can…"

"The world government was never as clever as they thought." The woman hummed to herself, smirking at Megumi. "A child knew of the gems that was the power of Uranus and wrote a small book about it, that child was a princess of the Sparkling Enclave island… the lands of jewels."

"NO!" She screamed. "IT'S A LIE!"

"A little girl in love with two men and engaged to another." The woman's laugh was cold and shook her to the bone. "Yet you don't believe what is in front of you."

"You think they would of let my bloodline lived if…. Akainu…. It wasn't cause of the devil fruit… was it?" Megumi asked, her eyes locked on the feet made of ice.

"The way to keep the secrets of the void century secret, pass the bloodline onto someone who believes in justice." The ice woman grinned.

Megumi tugged on cherry blossom locks, Akainu, world government, her parents, gems… it's all a way to keep her from telling what she use to believe, were fairy tales out into the world. "How…. How do you know all this?"

"I am the ice and I am the snow, I know where every single one of you filthy whitebeard pirates are my sweet, I've seen everything between you and your darling lovers and I heard the talk about your fiancé, nothing is safe whilst I control this island ."

"I'm not your anything." Megumi finally snapped releasing that she was also an emotion, she was sick and twisted, Megumi gasped in pain, as she felt an ice cold hand wrap round her throat, the cold drifting across her neck freezing over the scar.

"Oh, but you can be," the other hand drifted over her hair, the locks started to freeze. "Away from the pain of men, be my pretty little ice figure and you won't have to worry about marrying the mean lava man."

Mauja jumped in front of Megumi growling at the woman. "Mauja no…"

"Such an insolent creature." the woman snarled, readying to kick the small bear out the way.

"NO!" Megumi shouted grabbing Mauja and yanking him away from the woman. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"Such a filthy thing." The woman hissed, grabbing Megumi's shoulder, ice appeared over the coat and started to freeze the top half of her right arm.

Megumi hissed but kept Mauja close to her chest. "I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY FRIEND!"

The woman's hold became tighter and the ice spread further across her arm. "You will be frozen if you continue like this."

"YOU WILL FREEZE ME ANYWAY!" she screamed and watched as the ice shook slightly from the strength of her scream.

The woman's eyes narrowed as she pulled Megumi up to her feet, her arms slip from Mauja and the bear landed on its feet running as fast as it's little legs could carry him up the sloop and out of their sight. "Even your little pet can't stand you." The woman laughed, Megumi felt her the entire top half of her arm become encased with ice. "Such a weak little creature aren't you…." Soft cold ice brushed her temple, freezing the skin. "If I stop the blood line… maybe… maybe I can stay in peace."

_ I'm going to freeze to death…. Marco was right I am going to freeze to bloody death._

She felt the woman's hand brush softly across her back, the ice started to spread across her and Megumi started to shiver, feeling the cold settle into her bones. "I visited your home land many years ago, elementals live for thousands of years apparently, and stumbled into a cave and found that heart shaped gem you see."

The woman had guided her over to the throne she was sitting at. "Why were you at my home?"

"Well I was going to be married too… I don't know how many generations have past, but I'm going to say a great-so-many-times-grandfather, but I fell in love with a servant who showed me the forbidden caves as he called it and passed me a heart shaped gem, your great-so-many-times-grandfather found out and banished me…. During that time I could not find anyone who I loved as much as the servant and then the gem took affect… it had been for a long time, turning my skin pale white and my blood cold…" Megumi was shaking violently as the woman stroked her head softly petting her slightly. "Before long, I turned completely to ice… and I froze my entire home."

"I didn't do anything! WHY ARE YOU HURTING ME?!"

The woman of ice roughly grabbed her face, spreading the ice across both cheeks, Megumi's lips started to turn blue. "YOU! YOUR BLOODLINE CONTROLS THE ANCIENT WEAPON URANUS! YOUR ISLAND! YOUR HOME WAS CALLED URANUS BEFORE THEY CHANGED IT TO THE SPARKLING ENCLAVE ISLANDS! AFTER THE VOID CENTURY! YOUR BLOODLINE DID THIS TO ME!"

Megumi felt tears brushing at the corner of her eyes, she felt fear, fear for dying, being turned to ice. "I didn't know." she whispered.

"No… of course not, sweet naïve little innocent Megumi Akiyama, the girl who ate the voice-voice fruit, the girl who was silenced." The ice woman grinned evilly at her. "You will be frozen and forgotten about, your blood line will end with you and no one can stop me from freezing you."

"You sure about that." A cocky voice came from behind them.

"Ace…" Megumi gasped, her eyes widened slightly as she glanced across the woman's shoulder to see the bright orange hat, on top of a mop of black hair.

"And who do you think you are?" the woman questioned, ripping her hand off Megumi's cheek, making her gasp in pain, her entire back, the top half of her right arm, her neck, half her face and a good amount of her hair was frozen as she locked eyes with Ace and Marco.

Marco's eyebrows furrowed slightly as he looked at the half frozen state of the girl who he's promised his Captain he would protect, her eyelids were heavy and her lips had a soft blue tint.

"The man who's going to stop you." Ace smirked at the ice woman.

"Oh so this is… hmmm Ace… correct?" The ice woman smirked. "Don't you understand boy, that you have no power here?"

Ace lit his hand on fire and glared at the ice woman. "What have you done to her?"

Marco went to move, but Mauja pulled him back, making small noises at him as in warning him, it was a bad idea. "Oh nothing much." the woman laughed coldly. "Just gave her a warm welcome."

Ace let out a small noise of annoyance as he pulled his hand back, ready to act, but saw how close the woman of ice was, too close to Megumi and the girl looked like she was about to pass out. "Get away from her, yoi." Marco growled at her.

"Oh no, you see this is revenge." The woman stepped closer to them, moving away from the shivering girl. "Her family did this to me!"

"BUT SHE DIDN'T!" Ace yelled at the ice woman. "YOU CAN NOT DEFINE A CHILD BY THE ACTIONS OF THERE ANCESTORS!"

"She will become like her family and put this horror onto others." She kept on walking forwards and grabbed Ace by the collar of his coat and shook him slightly. "Her blood line, her filthy rotten blood line."

Ace watched silently as the collar of his coat started to become ice, his fist pulled back and a fist full of fire slammed into the woman's stomach going straight through her. He heard his hand sizzle as droplets of water hit his hand. "What the….?"

The woman laughed and tightened her hold on Ace's collar, the ice continue to spread and Ace hissed as it came into contact with his skin. "You think you can kill me with one simple punch, oh Portagas D. Ace you are a special one aren't you?"

Ace groaned in annoyance as he drew his hand back and watched the ice form back to how it was, he knew he can't take too long with this woman as his eyes glanced to the side, seeing Marco had moved towards Megumi and removed his coat placing it across her trying to get her to keep her eyes open.

"You don't hurt my family." Ace warned her.

"Oh…." The woman cocked her head to the side and grinned at him. "You sure…? I seem to recall that I've frozen about 1/3 of her just now… what are you going to do kid? You can throw your flames at me as much as you want but I will just keep coming back."

Marco cupped Megumi's cheek tilting her head upwards, blue flames licked at her cheek as the ice stung his hand, "You with me, yoi?"

"Yeah…" she laughed softly. "I'm ok."

"You look half frozen." he chuckled, softly brushing pale locks out of her face.

They watched silently as Ace threw attack after attack at the woman of ice, but she kept reforming, Megumi's hand bunched in the blue fabric of Marco's coat bringing it closer to her. She watched Ace throw a pillar of fire towards the woman, sending her back a few steps, before she brushed her fingers across the sleeve of his coat, freezing it. "Her heart was made of glass before turning into ice…." Megumi whispered to herself, feeling Marco's warm hands rub her cheeks, trying to stop her face from freezing.

"Pardon, yoi?" Marco questioned, watching as the blue flames spread across her cheeks; the gentle heat slowly melted the ice.

"The gem… is the reason she is ice." Marco's eyebrow quirked upwards, but she ignored it, feeling the ice on her head, arm and back start to spread but Marco didn't seem to understand anything what Megumi was on about, Megumi sighed shaking from the cold and pushed herself up, Mauja nudged at her ankle trying to get her to sit down. "It's ok Mauja." she whispered, feeling the ice around her neck slip under the neckline of her jumper as she moved towards the pedestal.

"You shouldn't be moving, yoi." Marco ordered, grabbing her non-frozen shoulder. "Megumi let Ace deal with this, I've got to get this ice off you."

"ACE CAN'T KILL HER!" Megumi cried out. "Marco, the gem, you have to destroy the gem… the gem keeps her alive the gem is her heart!"

Marco's eyes widened with realisation. "So the story was true?" He pushed her softly back, towards the throne, glancing back at Ace, noticing the male was getting more frustrated as the seconds went by, as he threw attack after attack at the woman of ice, but she kept reforming, her hands softly touching him, his skin frozen in places.

Megumi nodded her head and hummed, slumping down on the floor in front of the throne, Mauja jumped onto her lap nuzzling against her, trying to keep her warm. Her head rolled back slightly and she shivered, the ice on her cheeks wasn´t completely gone and was starting to reform.

Marco dashed forwards, towards the pedestal and grabbed the diamond heart from the pedestal, hissing slightly as ice tried to encase his hands but his flames acted quicker burning away the ice. "How the hell am I supposed to break this if I can't touch it, yoi." He hissed to himself, feeling slight pain from the ice.

"MARCO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Ace yelled at the man across the room.

"You fools!" The woman laughed. "You can't defeat me that easily."

Megumi's head snapped back up, as she looked up at the diamond heart, remembering the woman shaking as she screamed, remembering glass break when she was younger, Akainu forcing the collar on her because she was so loud. The ice crawled down her chest around her back and down her arm, "YES! WE ARE THE WHITEBEARD PIRATES!" She heard Ace yell at the woman, "YOU HURT OUR FAMILY AND YOU MUST PAY, NO ONE HURTS THE CHILDREN OF WHITEBEARD AND GET AWAY WITH IT!"

"She's as good as dead, nothing can break diamond." The woman laughed at them. "The only way to kill me, is if you destroy my gem and not a single one of you can hold the gem."

Mauja looked up at Megumi as she pushed herself across the ice floor, slowly trying not to draw attention to herself. "Pops has the power of the tremor-tremor fruit, it will break your diamond, yoi." Marco stated, eyes narrowed at the woman.

"But can you get back down the mountain in time to save your precious princess?" The woman laughed. "It took you nearly two days to walk up here, she will be frozen stiff, in the next say… hour or so."

"YOU BITCH!" Ace sent another fist full of fire at her, but as it had done before, it went through her and she reformed.

"No, we might not have pops power, but my voice can destroy you and your diamond." Megumi felt the ice started to encase her hands as she grabbed the diamond.

"You stupid child." The woman hissed. "You don't have the power to destroy me."

"My voice does." They watched as she took in a deep breath. "VOICE-VOICE SONIC SHATTER!" she screamed towards the diamond, as she brought it closer to her lips, both Marco and Ace slammed their hands down on their ears as her scream bounced across the entire mountain.

The woman of Ice screamed as she felt the diamond crack straight through the centre, which in turn snapped her in half before the diamond shattered into tiny pieces the finally words she screamed towards Megumi. "THERE ARE MORE OF ME, THEY WILL FIND YOU!"

The mountain around them shook violently and rocks started to fall, Megumi looked quietly at the white dust that got brushed away, as a large gust of wind brushed the remains of the ice diamond away. Mauja grunted slightly as he pushed his nose into her frozen back, the ice had stopped moving but she was still frozen in places.

Ace slammed his hand into the side of his head trying to get the ringing out of his head, as he watched few more rocks fall and saw Marco doing the same thing he was doing. His eyes locked on Megumi, who was trying to stroke Mauja as best as she could, with a half frozen hand.

"We got to get out of here, yoi!" Marco shouted, and he bounced back, avoiding another rock as he locked eyes with Ace, who had dived towards Megumi, pushing her out the way of a smaller rock that had fallen. "The mountain is not gonna collapse, luckily, but I think the its been spilt down the middle."

Ace nodded his head in understanding, looking down at Megumi who had curled up, trying to keep warm, he winced slightly as he noticed the ice on her arm and back had connected, her back was nearly completely frozen. Marco's eyes glanced up to the ceiling seeing …. sunlight, through the hole that was starting to form, but it's not possible this is a winter island it rarely sunny unless...?

He turned to look at the place where the ice woman once stood, she was the reason it turned into a winter island. "MARCO!" Ace yelled towards the man, Marco turned to see Megumi curled up in Ace's arms, his coat along with Marco's was wrapped around her and Mauja had curled up on her chest trying to share body heat. "WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW! SHE'S GONNA FREEZE IF WE DON'T!"

Marco glanced around, trying to see an exit this low down, but without the glow of the crystal the only light they were getting was from the hole in the ceiling. "This is ridiculous, yoi." Marco grumbled to himself, before he dashed over to Ace leaning against his shoulder he brushed the hair from her face, her lips were a pale blue and her skin was parted with snow. "Megumi… can you hear me?"

She nodded weakly. "So cold, Marco."

"I now hun, I'm going to need you to scream like that again… it's the only way we can get you to the warmth, yoi." Marco rested his head against hers, blue flames licked once again at her temple, melting the ice, without it reforming as he pulled away.

She nodded her head softly. "Put me down Ace…" she whispered, gently placing her arms around Mauja so he didn't fall, as her feet touched the floor, she watched as more rocks fell, they became smaller and smaller before the shuddering stopped. "What exactly do you want me to do?"

Marco rested his hand on her frozen lower back, his flames started to melt the ice, but her shivering was visible and getting her out of here was top priority. "Just do exactly what you did again …. Just maybe a bit louder shake this mountain to the ground."

She nodded her head weakly, racking her mind, she remembered using sonic shatter to break a wall when she was younger. to escape marines that were trying to take her home. Boom is a bigger impact than shatter, she smiled softly to herself and tightened her hold on Mauja slightly burying his head in the crook of her arm sheltering his ears. "You might want to cover your ears." she smiled softly over her shoulder, at both men.

Marco only smirked at her, watching her as she drew in a big breath, her chest puffed out slightly and she tipped her head back looking up at the hole she had made in the ceiling, "I hope this works…." she mumbled to herself. "VOICE-VOICE SONIC BOOM!"

Megumi wasn't too sure what had just happened, white light and noise filled her senses and she could feel the mountain around her shake as she clenched her eyes shut, with the faint humming still ringing loudly in her ears, she felt warmth touch her face. She cracked open an eye to see sunlight, Mauja whined loudly in her arms and Megumi laughed. "I love the sun." she laughed, twirling around to see there was actually no mountain left just a huge amount of boulders everywhere.

The snow around them was melting quickly, large amount of cheers were heard across the island as the sun shinned brightly up in the sky, melting away years' worth of snow. Ace was the first one near her as he wrapped his arms around her and grinned widely down at her, the bit that happened next confused her more than what she just did, as the taste of cinnamon burst into her mouth and she could hear Marco chuckle behind her.

She was too exhausted to think of Ace's warm lips against her frozen ones, cinnamon… her eyes widened in realisation before snapping shut, I've kissed him before… was the last thought that went through her mind as she slumped forward passing out.

Ace pulled back as he felt her slump over in his arms, Mauja whined slightly up at the woman, before growling at Ace. "Errr… MARCO I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Ace cried out, releasing what he just did.

Marco was openly laughing, holding his sides as he watched Ace panicky trying to lift Megumi into his arms, with the polar bear trying to eat his arm off. "It's fine, yoi." Marco moved over and took her from Ace into his own arms. "At least her lips aren't frozen…." Marco looked around. "Though you're really going to have stop kissing her, some people might think you like her."

"It was impulse I swear!" Ace cried out, smacking his hand to his forehead.

"COMMANDER!" They heard a group yell, Ace turned his head to see one of the groups that was scouting the island, had ran towards them.

"Hi guys." Ace grinned at them. "What you lot doing here? I told you to scout the island."

"Erm…" One of the men looked at Ace. "You do release that there is no mountain at the moment right?"

Ace looked around and chuckled, scratching the back of his neck. "Oh yeah…" He shook his head slightly. "How far are we from the ship?"

"Captain called earlier, because he couldn't get hold of you, they moved locations because it's rumoured marines were spotted not that far away." The man pointed east. "A few hours that direction, since we are now on flat ground, won't be that difficult."

"I'll get her back to the ship; you make sure your division is safe, yoi." Marco ordered, and took off towards the ship.

"Alright." Ace turned to his division and grinned. "Four more squads to meet up, back at the ship." Ace pulled out the small denden that was in his trouser pocket, pressing the button to ring all the denden on his squad.

"Commander." Came four different voices, as he heard. "You ok, how's Marco and Megumi?"

"Well me and Marco are ok, Megumi is practically frozen through, so Marco has gone ahead to the ship, you all ok?" Ace asked, worried for his division. Chorus of _yeah we are all fine_ was heard through the denden. "Alright men, you need to head to the east side of the island, pops has contacted Michael, saying Marines are on our tail."

"Did everything get done, kid?" He heard Teach's voice asking.

"Yeah… but seems like this is a deeper mystery than we thought." Ace answered.

"Right, well we will see you soon commander."

A few hours later, Ace leant on the railing of the Moby Dick watching as they sailed away from the once winter island, that now had turned into a summer island within the day. "You ok Ace?" Thatch asked him, patting his back gently.

"She gonna be ok?" Ace asked.

Thatch shrugged slightly. "Only people have been to see her are Marco, Pops and the nurses, Crystal isn't letting anyone else in the room."

Ace groaned and slammed his head onto the railing. "This is my fault… I shouldn't have called her a cry baby, I just knew something bad was going to happen, wanted her to leave and she walks straight into danger."

"Should be used to her in danger." Thatch laughed, as he sat on the railing. "Seems like she will be alright though, and I overheard one the nurses saying that they got all the ice of her."

Ace let out the breath he didn't realise he was holding in and grinned widely. "At least she didn't freeze."

"Never leaving her with you again." Thatch laughed and ruffled Ace's hair. "Least I wouldn't have got her frozen."

"Do you think I did it on purpose!?" Ace yelled.

"I know you didn't." Thatch nudged him, smiling brightly at the man. "But the mountain… that wasn't you or Marco, was it?"

Ace shook his head and grinned up at the older man. "No, she did it… she was also the one who figured out how to destroy the problem we were having."

"Once she wakes up, pops wants a meeting and for her to explain everything that happened." Thatch stated.

Ace hummed in understanding and turned his head, as he heard the door to the medi-bay open, heavy footfalls filled the air as they both watched their Captain come up to the deck, the entire second division locked eyes onto the Captain, hoping he will say something about the woman's condition.

Whitebeard chuckled as he looked over the worried faces of his sons. "She is fine, just resting at the moment."

Cheers rang through the second division as they heard their sister was ok, Ace grinned before slipping past the Captain and went to jog down the steps. Before the Captain´s hand landed on his shoulder. Halting Ace's movement. "Pops?" Ace questioned.

"You ok Ace?" Whitebeard asked his eye brows furrowed slightly, similar to how Marco does when he's concerned. "You've been edgy this afternoon."

"I'm fine Pops." Ace grinned. "Just been worried if Megumi was seriously hurt, that you might send me over board again."

Whitebeards laugh boomed across the deck as he patted Ace's shoulder. "Only if you try to take my head boy, now you can go see the girl."

"Thanks Pops." Ace grinned at him before moving into the medi-bay.

As he closed the door he heard his Captain chuckle, this scene looked very familiar, Megumi was fast asleep swaddled in blankets and Marco sat on the bed next to her reading a book which Ace couldn't see the title of. She had seem to have curled round Marco seeking the heat, a small growl took Ace's eyes away from the two that were sitting on the bed. Mauja sat at the bottom of the bed glaring at the second division commander, not wanting him to get any closer.

"Seriously?" Ace questioned Marco looking at the bear- "Pops is letting a polar bear stay on board?"

"Apparently so, yoi." Marco replied, smirking at the younger man.

"But it hates me," Ace whined, sitting down on the chair next to the bed.

"Well, you're gonna have to get use to him, yoi-" Marco laughed.

Ace crossed his arms across his chest and pouted at the thought of a small little thing keeping him away from Megumi. "Stupid thing." Ace grumbled, glaring at the bear who snarled back at him, before curling up round Megumi's feet.

"You know you are gonna have to explain to her why you kissed her, yoi." Marco stated, eyes not looking up from the book.

Ace leant forward and slammed his head against the mattress. "Just kill me… when Pops, Thatch and Izo finds out I'm a dead man."

Marco only chuckled and continued to read his book, feeling Megumi shift closer to the heat, he smiled down softly at her and gently pushed her hair back out of her face, her skin had turned back to its normal pale condition and her lips had turned back to soft pink. 'What have you done to us,' ran through Marcos mind as he watched her sleep.

AN: Well I kind of decided to change the reason why she was engaged to Akainu because why the hell not, seems a tad bit more believable in my mind. I want to thank my boyfriend so much for helping me with the idea of what Uranus was actually going to be, hes amazing and completely supports my hobbies thank hell. And you lot, like seriously wow the response from you guys is just simply amazing, the follows, reviews and favourites kind of skyrocketed last chapter and I'm hoping you all enjoyed this one as well. But always review I love hearing from you all and I hope to update again sometime next week.


	9. Chapter 9

WhiteBeards Siren.

Marco never thought that a girl can step onto the Moby Dick and change his life as much as one small woman did, but he's happy about it and so is Ace. Akiyama Megumi was a small quiet child; the Whitebeard Pirates help her voice be heard.

Megumi groaned, curling closer to the heat that was next to her, she heard gentle voices above her and she blinked a few times, looking up to see purple. "Marco move your big bird butt off my bed." she murmured before snuggling back into the blankets, her eyes shot open wide and she bolted up in bed. "What happened?"

"What, before or after you kissed Ace, yoi?" Marco asked looking at her.

Her face burned bright red and her eyes widened to be on par with a plate. "Marco I swear I didn't enjoy it, I didn't mean to kiss him."

"Oh so you didn't like kissing me, hu?" A familiar voice sounded to her right and she turned her head to see Ace sitting on a chair next to her bed, glancing down, she saw Mauja curled up at her feet.

"No no… wait I errr…." Megumi stumbled over her words as she looked back and forth between the two men.

"Well it's one or another, yoi." Marco leant forward, his lips brushing the shell of her ear.

She jolted to the side, hand over her heart, breathing deeply, glancing between the two, unsure what to say before she felt rough fingertips brush across her cheek, turning her head to face Marco. Her breath caught in her throat as his eyes locked with hers, so many emotion's going through his eyes, she could see concern, happiness… with a tiny bit of...- she gasped and his lips pressed onto hers. Pineapple…. He tastes like pineapple.

His lips were smooth and a bit rough, his heat was gently, unlike Ace's heat which swallowed you up when you came into contact with him. Her hands came up and pushed Marco away, she breathed heavily, eyes still wide and her face was on par with a tomato.

"YOU CAN'T GO ROUND, KISSING WOMAN LIKE THAT!" she cried out in embarrassment.

Marco only smirked and brushed a curl out of her face as he leant in, his breath fanned her throat. "We can, if we get that reaction from you."

"No!" she shouted and slammed her hands onto his chest, pushing him back, "No… No… No… Do you not understand that word no?"

"No." Ace laughed behind her.

Marco's hand cupped her cheek, keeping his eyes locked with hers. "Don't deny it Megumi, you like us don't you, yoi?" He questioned, the smirk still gracing his face.

"Yes… No…!" she groaned and tilted her head to the side. "I can't like you, as a friend I can… but as a lover no…. I just can't."

She felt the bed dip behind her and she leant back slightly as gravity drew her back, she felt Ace's warm chest against her back. His arm snaked slightly around her waist resting his head on her shoulder, grinning widely next to her. "Why, because of the admiral? Last time I checked I believe you were a pirate, Miss Akiyama." His breath was hot against her cool skin.

"Not that… Celestial Dragon as well… I'm a practically a princess… you think they will let me stay...?" she whispered softly, but both of them heard her clearly. "The world government doesn't take it kindly to being disobeyed, especially by the bloodlines that created them."

She felt Marco's finger stroke her jawline, making her head tilt to the side, the heat from both of them was comforting, she felt wrapped in safety, as Marco's hand reached up, brushing pink locks back behind her ears. "They aren't gonna take you away from us, yoi."

"We won't let it happen." Ace's grin was bright in the corner of her eye. "And neither will pops."

"You're gonna get yourself killed over me..." she said, looking at both of them as best as she could.

"I can't die." Ace laughed. "Promised my little brother, I wouldn't die."

She smiled softly at both of them and reached up, placing her hand against Marco's hand which had slid down and cupped her cheek, she couldn't disagree that both men weren't gorgeous, she could think of a lot of woman who would love to be in her shoes. She felt warm lips press against her cheek and turned her head to see Ace grinning at her. "You are both just so… so…"

"Handsome... Smart… Amazingly good looking…"

Megumi had snorted as Ace said smart, trying to hold in her laughter. "I think she disagrees with you being smart, yoi."

They heard the door open and the sound of a plate smashing into the floor, all three of them turned their heads to see Thatch standing in the doorway, eyes wide. "Thatch… it's erm…. Exactly what it looks like." Ace grinned widely at the fourth division commander.

Thatch blinked a few times, not knowing what to do, the scene in front of him, like he´s never came across, Megumi sat in the middle of the bed, Ace was behind her, arm wrapped round her waist and head on her shoulder, whilst Marco sat in front of her one hand on her cheek with her hand on top of his and his other hand rested on the bed next to her keeping him from falling into her. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF ONE PIECE ARE YOU DOING?!" Thatch yelled, piecing everything together in his mind.

"Thatch." Megumi's voice was calm but the blush on her face had returned. "It's ok."

"No… no… no… no… It's not ok!" The trio watched as Thatch paced the room. "You are too innocent for them, they will corrupt your sweet mind."

She snorted again, "Sweet, my behind… Thatch." She slipped from the boys hold, Mauja looked up as he felt the feet he was resting his head on move out from under him and turned his head noticing how close Ace was and growled. "Nothing has happened ok… they are just trying to persuade me at the moment."

Thatch slumped against the wall and smiled slightly as the girl stood in front of him, dressed in pink satin pants and black tank top, his hand reached up and smoothed back her pink locks before wrapping his arm around her shoulder and hugged her softly. "You are so much trouble." he murmured to her.

"So you approve?" She asked smiling brightly.

"Got to get Pops permission first but…. First we need to know what happened on that island." Thatch stated to her and gently led her around the broken plate. "Oi! Flame brain and bird brain get the rest of the division commanders."

"HEY!" Ace shouted. "You can't take her away like that!"

Megumi laughed before jumping slightly, as she felt a cold nose brush her leg, she looked down to see Mauja starring up at her. "Mauja." Megumi smiled and scooped the bear up into her arms, she nuzzled the bear who nuzzled her in return. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Wouldn't leave you this entire time." Thatch chuckled and moved her towards the room she knew that held the commanders meetings.

Thatch pushed the door open with one hand, the other one was pressed in the middle of her back, eighteen chairs surrounded a long table, at the back of the room, Whitebeards chair stood tall above the rest of them. Eight chairs down either side of the table and the final chair was placed at the opposite end of the table.

"Ah." Whitebeard looked up from the document he was reading. "Megumi, my dear, you are awake."

"How long was I asleep?" she questioned, looking around the room noticing that Atmos and Rakuyo were already at the table.

"Three days." Thatch replied, pulling out the seat at the end of the table, for her to sit down.

"Three days!" Her eyes widened.

"The cold got to you quickly, you just needed to rest up my dear, don't worry you didn't miss anything." Whitebeard chuckled.

Megumi smiled softly before scratching Mauja behind the ears, the bear growled softly in agreement to being scratched. She glanced around, seeing Izo, Marco, Ace, Haruta and Vista were the only ones not in their seats. "Are you feeling ok my dear, you seem a bit hot in the face?" Whitebeard asked.

"Fine, Pops." She smiled brightly across the table at him, "Just would have preferred it if Thatch would´ve let me get dressed instead of me sitting here in my pyjamas."

The men in the room chuckled at her response watching, as she glared slightly at the fourth division commander. "Hey, Pops said finding out what happened in that mountain was important and Ace and Bird brain have no idea why that thing made of ice was so determined to kill, you other than your blood line."

"Wait until the others are here." Whitebeard stated, smiling at the girl who was now pulling at the ends of her hair, twisting it around her fingers. "Don't think the girl can go through, telling it twice."

Megumi smiled softly at Whitebeard nodding her head, Izo and Haruta came in, both of them had their heads dipped, whispering in soft voices to one another. Izo sat down on the seat to Megumi's left smiling at her, taking one of her hands and squeezing it softly as Haruta took the seat on the other side of Jiru. "You alright?" Izo asked, smiling softly at her.

"Fine." she replied. "Feeling a lot better, rather than being half frozen."

"Good." Izo smiled. "Though…" He leant in closer, to whisper in her ear, "Ace and Marco haven't left your side much since you've been sleeping…. Got any ideas, those two seem to be glued to your side."

Megumi felt the blush blooming across her cheeks, before shaking her head. "Maybe to keep me warm they are both fire based and I was nearly turned into ice."

Izo eyebrow cocked up slightly, seeing the blush across her cheek. "Whatever you say Megumi."

She glared softly at Izo, pouting slightly in annoyance, but her tongue ran across her lip, softly a faint taste of pineapple lingered on her lips, as she heard the door open. "Ah." Whitebeard. "The last three, now hurry boys we don't have all day."

"Sorry Pops." Ace grinned, taking the seat to Whitebeards left whilst Marco took the seat on his right and Vista took his seat next to Joz.

Whitebeard turned to look down the table, all his sons were seated, all eyes were on him, waiting for him to start. "Megumi, my dear would you like to recount what you remember from the other day?"

Her teeth sunk down into her bottom lip as she glanced around, before nodding. "I walked straight off the walk way and landed into a large pile of snow down, a woman of ice stood across the clearing, at what I assumed was the bottom of the mountain. The moment her hand brushed against the side of my cheek, ice started to form against my body trying… in simple terms... to freeze me."

"But how….? Its admiral Aokiji who ate the ice ice fruit?" Vista questioned.

"It was never truly the diamond that turned people into ice it was her, the diamond made her ice itself." Megumi stated, glancing round at the confused looks. "The gem had some sort of mystical ability to change the person completely, the woman wasn't human, she was pure ice, so unlike logia devil fruit eaters who still hold their human form even after eating the devil fruit, she didn't seem to at all."

"Marco said that the woman seemed to be out to kill you, do you know why my dear?" Whitebeard asked.

She froze, not sure how to word the jumbled mess in her head. "I… err… yes I know."

She felt Izo's hand squeeze hers. "Take your time."

Her eyes glanced round, seeing concern written across all their faces. "It was my ancestors fault that she was turned into ice."

"HOW!?" Came shouts from most of the division commanders.

"One of the ancient weapons." she whispered, head tilted down, her hold on Mauja, but her voice rang clearly throughout the entire of the division commanders and the captain.

"Pardon my dear?" Whitebeard actually was stunned, hearing the words leave her mouth.

"The woman… she said that Sparkling Enclave Islands is a cover name… it was originally called Uranus, from what I've gathered from her and what I know of my own home…. The gem is a small part of power of what my family possesses…. apparently…. She made it seem, like there were more of them… but I don't understand why they didn't kill my family, if we hold the power of an ancient weapon."

Fossa glanced between the Captain and the young woman at the end of the table. "Pops, you can't let them have her… for that sort of power, the world government can't have it, they wiped out a hundred years of history to keep anyone from knowing what had happened, if Megumi is an heir to said weapon…. she's a powerful assist to them."

"What do you think the weapon was my dear?" Whitebeard asked.

"Pops…. I think it's what the island holds, not the island itself, my home there's a mountain, that I have never seen anyone enter, like there's a secret entrance somewhere, I was never able to find it… could be possible that it's in that mountain." she answered.

"How is her bloodline still alive?" Vista questioned. "No offence my dear, but if it's her bloodline that has practically control, wouldn't they wanted to eliminate them, like everyone else who would know."

"The information of the void century has been wiped from history, expect for the poneglyphs no one should know that the Sparkling Enclave Islands were originally called Uranus, that will be the only reason why she is alive." Whitebeard took a sip from the large mug of beer that had been sitting on the table, he chuckled as he heard his sons and daughter _tsk,_ over not caring for his health.

"But Pops! She said something about passing an heir of an ancient weapon, onto someone who believes in justice!" Megumi cried out.

"You are a free spirit my dear." Whitebeard chuckled. "Your parents most likely wanted to keep you on the right path…. The woman of ice as you've put her, was most likely trying to distract you mentally, so you wouldn't pay attention to what she was actually trying to do."

"Pops, we can't let them take her, not for her to be hurt again cause of her bloodline it's not right." Whitebeard heard Ace speak, he looked down at the youngest of the division commanders who's orange hat covered his eyes.

Whitebeards laugh snapped all the heads in the room towards him. "Such a depressing topic, as long as Kaido didn't get his hand on the diamond, we should be celebrating, especially now we know it was related to the Ancient weapon Uranus."

Megumi smiled softly. "Thanks Pops."

"No marine hurts my children, Megumi you should know that we won't be letting the marines take you at any point, whilst you stay with this crew." Whitebeard grinned at her.

"Pops, I'll like to bring up something." Thatch stated.

Megumi, Ace and Marco froze and locked eyes with Thatch as in a warning of _don't you dare_, which everyone in the room caught, with the glares that the three were giving. "Go on Thatch, my boy?" Whitebeard ignored the glaring trio.

"I believe, Ace and Marco want to have a relationship with our little Megumi." Thatch grinned down the table at her.

"I'm not little, you are all just freakishly tall!" she snapped.

Whitebeard chuckled again. "I don't think the boys have ill will towards our girl here." Whitebeard shrugged and took another sip of the beer. "So I don't see the problem."

"Don't see a problem…. They will corrupt her innocent mind," Thatch groaned.

"She's a pirate, Thatch my boy." Whitebeard laughed. "I believe they are a good influence on her."

Fossa chuckled. "Plus, Ace has already kissed the girl."

"WHAT!" Thatch yelled, turning to glare at the second division commander, who was staring wide eyed at Fossa.

"Y-you s-saw t-that?" Ace stumbled over his words stunned at 15th division commander.

"Well you did kiss her on the table you two were dancing on." the man chuckled through his cigar, Megumi shrunk in the seat she was sitting on, cheeks flaming red. "Ah look the little miss is getting embarrassed."

"Shut up." she murmured. "I can't believe you saw that."

Whitebeard chuckled as he saw her face become the state of a tomato. "Well, seems like the two are familiar already, but it's ultimately up to you, my dear." Whitebeard stated.

"Can I point out, I've been asleep for three days, been on this ship for around a month and you all are planning my dating life." Her eyes glanced across the commanders faces, before she sighed. "I need time… after everything back there…. I just want some time to think… is that ok?"

The commanders nodded their heads in agreement. "Of course it is Megumi." Izo smiled softly at her, taking her hand and squeezing it in a comforting manner. "You need time to get your thoughts together, it's what you need, right?"

She smiled and nodded, her eyes locking with Ace's and Marco's, both men grinned at her. "Erm… can I go… I kind of don't want to be in my pajamas all day."

"Of course my dear, go." Whitebeard waved her out. "Oh and of course you can keep the bear."

Megumi bounced up in her chair, Mauja still in her arms. "Thank you pops." She smiled and left the room, the moment the door closed the rest of the division commanders turned on Ace and Marco.

"YOU KISSED HER!" Izo shouted. "And she didn't tell me!"

"I'd like to point out, she only has just remembered kissing him, yoi." Marco stated.

"And you Marco? You ok with this?" Whitebeard questioned, ignoring the squabbling Ace and Izo, who were having a shouting match across the table.

"I find her interesting and Ace seems to like her, yoi." Marco replied.

"But what are your thoughts on the lady?" Vista asked.

"I find her pleasing on the eye, sweet, kind and generally if I was completely straight would be going after her, yoi." Marco smirked slightly.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO KISS HER!" Ace yelled.

"Oh so you just happened to slip and crash lips onto her's…. hmm?" Izo snapped back at the man.

Joz chuckled slightly and slammed his hand down onto Marco's back. "The girly seems to like you both, and she rarely blushes around the rest of us."

"Yeah well that might be cause you are a giant compared to her Joz." Vista chuckled.

Fossa chuckled. "The girl seems quite smitten with our first and second division commanders, wouldn't you say so Atmos?"

Atmos chuckled, nodding his head. "Never seen a girl blush as much as she does."

"HEY! I think her blush is cute!" Ace yelled at Atmos.

"Of course you would." Namur stated. "If it's anything to do with you, you think it's sexy or cute."

Thatch shivered slightly. "Pops you can't be serious of letting them two court her."

"Oh court is it Thatch?" Haruta laughed. "Megumi is too innocent to be dated by these two?"

"A lady of her class should be courted, by bird and flame brain, not suddenly squashed between them like a sandwich." Thatch stated, shooting a warning look.

"Oh really?" Fossa chuckled, "Like to explain?"

"No." Ace stated.

"Oh come on flame boy, tell us." Kingdew smirked across the table.

"….Marco kissed her, whilst sitting on the bed next to her… and I kind of sat behind her and hugged her…" Ace murmured.

"Oh… things getting steamy in the medi-bay?" Haruta smiled over at the two.

"It was a simple kiss, yoi." Marco stated.

"Well between Marco and Ace." Izo smirked. "Must be very hot for the girl."

"Wouldn't mind being in her position." Haruta chuckled.

"A lot of people wouldn't mind being in her position." Vista chuckled.

"HEY! SHE'S NOT GOING TO BE IN THAT POISTION!" Thatch yelled.

"I think she has that choice herself." Ace glared.

"Boys!" Whitebeard yelled, catching all the division commanders attention. "We will let Megumi decide what she wants, let the girl have her time."

"Yes Pops." they smiled back at him.

Megumi hummed softly to herself, as she opened the fridge in the empty kitchen, digging around in the kitchen, Mauja at her heels, she wore dark jeans and an off-the-shoulder purple shirt. She took out a slice of ham and dropped it on the floor for Mauja, as she took out a packet of strawberries.

"What are you doing, yoi?" Marco asked.

Megumi jumped and slammed her head on the shelf above. "OW! Did you have to do that!?" she yelled, pulling her head out the fridge, rubbing the back of the head. "I was hungry."

"Cream, Sugar and Strawberries, yoi?" He asked, looking at the bowl's on the table.

"Of course." she smiled brightly, taking a seat at the table, bringing Mauja up onto the seat next to her. "Have you never had it?"

"Not much of a sweet tooth, yoi." Marco replied, as he watched her dip a strawberry into sugar then cream.

"You gonna sit?" She asked, as she took a bite of the strawberry, smiling to herself as sweetness burst in her mouth. Marco nodded his head and drew out a seat across her, sat down and watched as the juices from the strawberry trailed down her fingers, she dipped the other half of the strawberry back in the sugar and cream. "Want to try?" She held the strawberry out to him.

"Why not, yoi." Marco grinned at her, making her cheeks flush a soft pink as he leant across the table and wrapped his lips around one of her fingers sucking the juices clean off her finger.

"M-marco…." Her blush brightened.

Her finger left his mouth with a pop and he smirked slightly at her. "As I told you, I wasn't much of a sugary person."

"Doesn't mean you have to suck my finger." she mumbled before eating the rest of the strawberry.

Marco chuckled, watching her blush. "Very tasty, yoi."

She smiled softly at him. "How was the rest of the meeting?"

"Well Izo is still shouting at Ace for kissing you, the rest of the meeting was reports from the areas we own and some of the other yonko's getting to close for Captain's liking, until you are fully capable of handling yourself, Pops doesn't want to come across any of the other yonko's crews, yoi." Marco replied.

"I can handle myself." she snapped.

"Oh really, yoi?" He leant closer to her, as she slammed her hands on the table and his nose brushed hers gently. "You've twisted your ankle being chased by marines, walked straight off a walkway, nearly got frozen and fainted from exhaustion."

She huffed, crossing her arms under her chest. "Well sorry that I'm a lady and not a barbarian."

"Barbarian, yoi?" He walked round the table towards her.

"Have you seen how you guys eat, it's like watching hyena's eating the scarps after the lion has eaten… oomph!" She was winded as she was slammed into Marco's chest, his arm tightly around her waist, pulling her to him.

"Eat like it's your last day on earth, yoi." he replied smiling down at her.

Her hands were planted on his muscular pecs, her face turned bright red, trying to push him away. "That's a tiny bit morbid thinking."

Marco chuckled, resting his temple against hers. "Live life to the fullest, Megumi, yoi."

She smiled and nodded. "At least I have got a chance to live life to the fullest."

Marco hummed in agreement, eyes locked onto her silver ones, his hand reached up and brushed a stray lock of hair out of her eyes, her breathing became shallow and her chest pressed further into his. "You are not going back to them, yoi." he whispered to her, lips barely apart.

"Marco…" she murmured, softly brushing her hands up under the material of his shirt, her eyes glanced down to the mark tattooed on his chest. "Symbol of freedom…"

He chuckled softly. "You could say that, yoi."

"No…" She shook her head and smiled brightly at him, "It is, your family symbol, the Whitebeard pirates are freedom themselves… well that's what I think."

Marco smiled softly at her cupping her chin in one hand and tilting her head up. "Freedom is how you perceive it Megumi, yoi."

She sighed before her lips turned upwards into a bright smile. "You guys are my freedom."

His lips pushed softly against hers, he watched her as her eyes widened for a second, before her eyelids fluttered and closed. Her long eyelashes rested against dusty pink cheeks, her nails dug softly into his shoulders as she tried to keep herself standing, as she felt her knees buckle. His lips were smooth and soft compared to Ace's rough and chapped lips, from what she could remember from the brief kisses, once whilst drunk and the other just before she passed out.

His hand left her chin and brushed up the side of her face threading into pink locks, forcing her head back slightly, making her gasp and his tongue slipped into her mouth. She tasted pineapple with a soft hint of cinnamon as his tongue coaxed hers into playing, she felt the hand on her back slip down and rested just above the waist band of her jeans.

After a few moments Megumi pushed back against his shoulders, making him shunt back slightly and his lips disconnected from hers. Her chest heaved as she gulped down her breaths, she blinked a few times stunned at the close proximity between the two, chest and hips were practically glued together.

SMACK!

"WILL YOU BOTH STOP KISSING ME SUDDENLY!" Her yell most likely had rang across the entire of the Moby dick.

Marco chuckled and removed his hand from her hair rubbing an aching cheek, blue flames erupted across his cheek, healing the forming bruise. "Well, at least I know you can take care of yourself from oncoming men, yoi."

"Oncoming men." She shoved him back, Marco stumbled a few steps still chuckling his hand removed itself from her lower back. "The only men I have to worry about, are you and Ace, both of you have kissed me twice now… What, is it a competition to see who can kiss the Celestial dragon the most!?"

"No…" He smirked leaning in. "Your just too damn irresistible, yoi."

She let a small scream of frustration and grabbed the bowl of strawberries. "Mauja!" she called the bear, as she stormed out the kitchen, head held high. Marco cocked his head to the side as he watched her hips swing, as she walked out the kitchen, before seeing the small white bear run after the woman, nearly tripping over the its own paws.

'Well this is going to be fun,' He chuckled to himself, as he set to work, making himself a cup of coffee.

"Just grr…" Megumi paced Izo's room. "I mean, who do they think they are, just suddenly coming out of no were and kissing me like that… I mean they are together, shouldn't they be shoving their tongues down each other's throats?!"

Haruta and Izo watched as the pink haired woman paced the length of the okamas room, turning perfectly on the high heels. "But the question being Megumi, do you like it?" Haruta asked, scratching Mauja behind the ears.

"Oh I don't know." She tugged at pink locks.

"How can't you know, many woman would want to be in your position Miss Akiyama." Haruta smirked slyly at the woman. "'Phoenix' Marco and 'Fire fist' Ace, first and second division commander of the Whitebeard pirates both wanting a woman to join them in a romantic relationship."

Megumi plopped herself down on the bed next to Izo and leant back against his side. "I don't even know if they want it to be romantic… the only type of relationship I had is being engaged to Akainu and that was nothing, he was cold hearted and rarely paid attention to me…. I rarely saw him at all."

"Why do you think those two don't want it to be romantic?" Izo asked, pushing the girl to sit up and grabbed a hair brush and started brushing the pink locks.

"They both seem like the, Yay… Adventure type romance, expect from with each other," she answered, resting her elbows on her knees and her chin in the palm of her hands, watching Haruta as he rolled over Mauja and started to scratch his belly.

She felt her hair being twisted into some style as Haruta answered her. "Actually they seem a lot different with you, than any other they have been around."

"What do you mean?" she asked, tilting her head back as Izo wrapped a plate over the top of her head.

"Have to agree with Haruta, they do seem different around you." Izo twisted her hair around the brush.

"Ok… you have to remember most men I've been around, are servants who can't look me in the eyes cause it's wrong to look your master in the eyes and marine soldiers who were terrified of the man I was engaged to." she stated.

"They both seem very smitten with you Megumi." Haruta smiled at her.

"They are both, just amazing people….. how can they like someone like me?" she murmured the last part.

Izo smack her shoulder softly as he continued to curl her hair. "Why would they not, Megumi you washed up against the side of the Moby Dick about a month ago and everyone on this crew is smitten with you, you just don't see it."

"Izo is right, the entire of the second division adores you, Thatch has been treating you like his own sister, we both think you are the cutest thing on this ship well expect this little one," Haruta smiled down at Mauja who was on his back kicking his legs as the man scratched his belly.

"I'm not cute." She pouted.

"Both Marco and Ace have been glued to you the entire time you've been in this crew." Izo turned her head to place a pin into her hair, keeping the plate over her head as a type of head band. "They both like you, silly, you just don't see it."

"Kissing a girl doesn't mean you like them." she huffed.

"But for Marco it does, Marco's not a person to go round randomly kissing people." Izo answered.

"Expect that one time were he kissed Thatch for a dare." Haruta smiled.

"Really?" Megumi questioned.

Both men nodded and smiled at her. "A few weeks before you came to us actually." Izo stated.

Her cheeks burnt a soft pink thinking of the two, Haruta grinned and leant closer to her. "Is that a blush I see Miss Akiyama?"

"S-shut u-up." she stuttered.

Haruta smiled brightly at her. "So, that's why you are attracted to Ace and Marco… so much PDA with those two it's unbelievable, no wonder that a sweet, little, innocent girl like you fell for those two."

"Izo." she whined, hiding her bright face behind her hands. "Make him stop!"

The Okama patted her on the head, careful not to mess up his work on her hair. "Haruta stop teasing the poor girl, she might faint at the thought of those two."

Megumi shrunk down on the bed blushing brightly. "You two are mean."

"But those two won't be mean to you." She peaked through her fingers, to see Haruta leaning back on his elbows smiling at her. "They will be devoted and loving…"

"How do you know this?" she questioned, taking her hands away from her face.

"They are devoted to each other and you are slowly being pulled into it as well, seems like fait brought you to them." he replied to her.

She smiled softly. "You think I should give them a chance."

Both of them nodded. "Give them a chance and see…. You never know Megumi… they might be a good influence on you."

"Fine." she giggled softly. "I'll give them a chance."

AN: Hi guys, We are back at the end of the chapter… Warning next chapter is going to skip ahead a bit. For those who might have gone back and re-read what I have written you might have noticed the grammar and spelling are a lot better well, thank you Miss LeiaGray who is the beta for this story…. She does have this chapter at the moment but I don't like to keep you lot waiting. But if you are a Marco and Ace fan go check out her work it is amazing. Also I'd like to point out English is my first and only language… yeah my spelling doesn't show that does it. But for reviews in foreign languages to me, I'm sorry that I can't read them and I don't really trust translating sites. But thank you for taking your time to leave your thoughts on my work, it's really appreciated. As always I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, I did like this one and hope to see you for the next one.

Scarlet Newgate.


	10. Chapter 10

WhiteBeards Siren.

Marco never thought that a girl can step onto the Moby Dick and change his life as much as one small woman did, but he's happy about it and so is Ace. Akiyama Megumi was a small quiet child; the Whitebeard Pirates help her voice be heard.

It's been a month since the incident as they put it, not the near loss of Megumi's life as it was mumbled around the divisions but Megumi couldn't care less what the rest of the crew thought of her skills. She knew she was smart and pretty but not able to fight her own battles, though she was the one who figured out how to destroy the woman of ice and was the one to bring down the mountain.

Both Ace and Marco had spent the last month trying to persuade her to join them, the only thought in her mind was Akainu. She read the newspaper reports even though the division commanders and Pops had tried to keep her away from reading the papers but it didn't help when people left them on the table in the kitchen.

Megumi sunk down against the railings to the rear of the ship, behind Pops Cabin eyes locked on the picture printed in black and white, Vice Admiral Garp stood next to Fleet Admiral Sengoku. 'The Hero Garp has joined the search for Akiyama Megumi,' was printed in bold above the picture, she only scanned the newspaper article not caring much for the details of her disappearance or her 'capture' of the whitebeard pirates. They missed out the part where she ran from the marines and kept close to Marco and Ace, Cancer must have altered the report saying that they were keeping her close at all times or the World Government didn't want civilians knowing she had changed sides.

Megumi sighed and rested her head back on the railing; the ocean was calm this morning barely a breeze in the sky and not a single cloud to block out the sun. She closed her eyes listening around the ship hearing conversations, divisions working on their chores and Pops walking about the lower decks.

She remembered much over the last month were they had been at sea, Marco and Ace had kept close to her, both had started gently with her, brushing a hand across her shoulder here and a soft kiss on the cheek there. Megumi knew that both of them would never hurt her, but if Akainu found out he would surely have their heads.

She murmured something to herself, before she was jolted out her day dream, "There you are…" Her head snapped up and looked over at Haruta. Mauja was bouncing around the man's heels before seeing Megumi and running over to her snuggling down into her side.

"Oh Haruta… were you looking for me?" She asked scratching the bear behind the ear.

"Yes… Pops thinks it's a good idea for you to start training to fight, you might have your devil fruit but you can't always rely on that…."Haruta smiled at her, he glanced down to see the newspaper on her lap, "Was that why you were hiding out back here."

She nodded her head in reply before folding the newspaper up and standing, Mauja looked up at her whining slightly, "It's ok Haruta," She cocked her head to the side slightly gently smiling, "I knew they were going to pull out the big guns soon but…. Vice Admiral Garp was a bit of a surprise."

Haruta hummed and looped his arm around hers walking her down to the lower deck, "Don't mention it to Ace thought," He glanced down at the newspaper in her hand before back at her, "He doesn't know his grandfather has joined the search for you."

"Garp is Ace's grandfather?" She questioned.

"Oh you didn't know?" Haruta asked, Megumi shook her head in reply as they continued to move through the lower decks, "Ah well… not blood related grandfather but Ace was raised by Garp when his parents were killed basically."

"Oh…" She murmured silently scrunching the newspaper in her hands, "I… I don't want Ace to get that involved into keeping me safe if… it's his grandfather."

Haruta smiled at her, "That's why we are going to train you." He pushing open the door a room she hadn't entered before, Haruta kept the door open to allow her to enter first Mauja still at her heel. The one was nothing special the wall opposite her was covered in mirrors and the floor was softly padded, she glanced back to Haruta who stepped in behind her and closed the door.

He guided her to the centre of the room, "I'm not gonna start fighting you today," He smiled at her, "But today I want to see you, how well you balance."

"Balance?" She questioned.

Haruta nodded his head and placed his hands on her hips, turning her slightly to face the mirror fully, "Lift your left leg." She blinked a few times looking at Haruta in the mirror before bending her left leg, she felt herself tilt slightly to the right but Haruta's hands on her hips kept her from falling over. "Rest your foot on your right knee," Haruta smiled at her watching as she did as she was told, his hand moved from her hip onto her stomach, "Stomach in," She took a breath in, "Arms out." Her arms spread wide keeping her balance central, his hand landed on her spine, "Back straight, shoulders back." Her body straightened out and her chest pushed forward as she pushed her shoulders back, "Good…" She heard Haruta mumbled his hands drew away from her as she watched him draw back, "You have excellent posture… etiquette lessons I guess?"

"A lady must be composed at all time, never let another noble see a weakness in your stance they will attack it," She smiled softly at him in the reflection.

"But it's not nobles you are training to fight against, the other Yonko's now that you are with the Whitebeard pirates and so do the marines," Haruta sighed, "Turn your palms face up."

Her palms turned upwards, "You can just send me home… I don't want to cause trouble."

Haruta grinned at her and ruffled her hair, "We won't let you, Pops adores you and you have quite a few of the division commanders round your finger, this is your family now Megumi."

"Thank you Haruta," She turned her head to him smiling softly, "But can I ask… this stance really… I look like a flamingo."

"Eh…" He shrugged and turned towards the door, "I'm going to grab some books to balance you out… do not move from that stance understood."

"HARUTA! DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!" She cried out hearing the door shut and she groaned, one half of her wanted to disobey and relax but the other half knew this was important, learning to fight she had to she can't constantly rely on Marco and Ace. Ace is her division commander and Marco was the first mate to the Whitebeard Pirates they have more important things to do than look after a stupid Celestial Dragon.

"You are thinking to hard again, yoi," Megumi nearly jumped from her skin as she heard Marco tell her. She glanced into the mirror and saw him leaning against the door way, smirking slightly at her Mauja was at his feet rubbing his head against his leg wanting attention.

"Marco you scared me," She breathed out feeling herself wobble to the left slightly but shifted her weight fully onto her right foot, "What do you mean I'm thinking to hard again?"

She heard him step further into the room, she closed her eyes just concentrating on his footsteps, the door closed softly behind him and Mauja walked slowly after him. She heard him stop at least five centimetres behind her, the scent of pineapple circled around her but she kept her eyes tightly shut.

She heard his hand brushed past her shoulder and softly touched her forehead, his fingertips were slightly rough but still gentle at the same time, "Your eyebrows furrow when you are thinking too hard, yoi," He whispered into her ear. "I've talked to Pops about your training…"

She cracked an eye open and turned her head to the side bumping noses softly with him as she did, "To close…" She squeaked eyes slightly widened.

Marco chuckled and patted her on the head, his other hand pressed softly against her stomach, "Remember what Haruta said… stomach in, yoi."

"What does Pops want me to train in?" She asked, blushing gently as his hand felt warm against her skin even through the shirt.

"Well we were talking about, light amount of hand to hand combat training just so you know how to disarm someone… most likely train you in a close combat weapon. But Pops mainly wants to have you taught how to use firearms, yoi," Marco replied pulling away slightly from her but his hand still pressed against her stomach making sure the stomach was flat, "When Mauja grows up he will most likely be protecting you from close combat people so you can scream away to your hearts content."

"Amusing Marco…. Very amusing," She murmured.

"Sorry took so long I…. Well hello Marco," She heard Haruta greet the first division commander, "You know this is her training time and not you and Ace getting into her pants time."

She heard Marco chuckle behind her and her blush brightened, "Sorry but when did people getting into my pants become top discussion among this crew!"

"Since the entire crew found out both Ace and Marco have kissed you," Haruta replied.

She glanced at him in the mirror seeing him carrying a large pile of books, "Is this to help me balance… can't I take my shoes off for this at least."

"Are you going to be on the battlefield with no shoes?" He asked moving closer to her putting to hard back over 700 pages novel on both her hands.

She squeaked loudly wobbling as she tried to find her centre point again, luckily Marco was behind her and kept her back straight, "No but…"

"Well you are keeping them on," Haruta smiled at her.

"You are mean," She whined.

"What better way to train you than throwing you in the deep end," Haruta sat down on the floor reading a book in front of her.

"Why not throw me in the ocean and try to get me to swim," She huffed.

Marco chuckled behind her and ruffled her hair kissing her cheek gently, "You are doing fine, but I have paper work to do, I'll see you at dinner, yoi."

She blushed and tilted her head slightly to the side as she watched him leave in the mirror, Mauja left with him and she chuckled shaking her head as the polar bear had grown quite attached to Marco over the time he's been on the ship.

"You know, you should just take them up on there offer," Haruta stated to her noticing she had watched Marco leave the room.

"hu… What you on about?" She asked looking back at him.

Haruta grinned at her from his position on the floor in front of her, "Don't think we've noticed your change whenever you are near both of them."

"I have no idea what you are on about," She replied.

Haruta laughed, "You watch them both when they enter the room until the moment they leave, you always blush when they get to close and you constantly smile to them. You like them Megumi just admit it."

"I'm not admitting anything Haruta," She spoke not looking at him, "I blush because they either wear no shirt or when they do it's not buttoned up, I smile at everyone and I do not watch them."

"Oh really…." Haruta grinned, leaning forward on his knees, "Then why were your eyes on Marco until the door closed."

"They were not…"

"Were too."

"Haruta…" She whined, trying to concentrate on keeping herself up right, the books weren't helping she could feel the weight tipping her backwards and not the side but for the moment she was able to keep herself on her feet, "I can't date them."

"Oh and why not… and don't give me the Celestial Dragon nonsense they don't care," Haruta stated.

"….Akainu," She murmured tilting her head back slightly.

"A Marine…" Haruta burst out laughing holding his sides, "You are worried about a Marine."

"I'm engaged for Yonko's sake, Haruta… I was supposed to be married two months ago and I've fallen for them both… they are everything I wanted in life, freedom, true love, happiness, laughter… I can't find a fault in them yet… I'm so scared," She sighed softly.

Haruta stood silently, gentle footsteps walked towards her and he threw his arms around her shoulders she shuddered in surprised dropping the books and stood frozen as Haruta squeezed her, "you don't have to be scared anymore."

Her foot dropped back on the ground and she wrapped her arms tightly around Haruta sobbing softly into the man's shoulder, "Thank you."

Ace groaned as he leant back in the chair in front of Whitebeards desk, "But paper work is boring Pops."

"All division commanders do paperwork my boy and you aren't going to be an expectation," Whitebeard chuckled, "And no setting them on fire this time."

Ace groaned as he stood up from his chair and grabbed the pile of paper that was in front of him and sulked out the room, he wanted to spend the day lounging about on the deck sleeping under the sun without a care in the world. He hadn't seen Megumi or Marco since breakfast thinking of it, he stuffed the papers under one arm and walked down to the lower decks, he checked the kitchen, medi-bay, the division commanders rooms, mess hall, the library and rec rooms before coming to the training rooms and peering through one the windows.

Through the glass he saw Megumi, Haruta and Izo, the two division commanders stood with their backs to the mirror watching Megumi as she stood in the centre of the room. Her back faced the door but he could see the curve of her body, her clothing today left little to his imagination in a pair of short black lace shorts and a purple tank top along with black high heels. She stood on her left foot with her right foot against her left knee and her hands pressed together in front of her.

"Yoga…?" Ace questioned himself.

He saw Izo's and Haruta's lips moving and he looked into the mirror to see Megumi's eyes were closed, her eyebrows furrowed slightly in concentration most likely paying attention to what the men in front of her were saying. He watched as she bent at the waist, her leg stretched out behind her and one of her arms stretched out in front of her whilst the other one stuck to her side. She tilted downwards so her finger tips brushed the floor and her leg stood straight in the air, he blinked a few times and tilted his head. 'Damn she's bendy,' He thought to himself.

"What you doing, yoi?" A question came from the other end of the corridor.

Ace jumped and turned to see Marco standing in the doorway leading to the next set of hallway's, Ace grinned and scratched the back of his next grinning at Marco, "Nothing."

Marco only sighed and shook his head, "Pops warned me you will be slacking off… but really spying on Megumi is the way you are slacking off, yoi."

"What is she doing?" Ace asked glancing between the door and Marco.

"Training, yoi," Marco answered.

"What… but why?" Ace asked.

"You fell asleep in the meeting again this morning didn't you, yoi?" Marco questioned him leaning his shoulder against the door frame.

Ace grinned widely and scratched behind his neck again, "Erm…. No…."

Marco chuckled and shook his head pushing himself off the frame and walked towards Ace swinging and arm over his shoulder and guided him away from the door, he had a quick glance through the window to see Megumi was now lying on the floor and had her legs straight up in the air. Marco walked Ace out of the training hall and back to their room, "Pops wants Megumi to be trained in light combat and fire arms, her voice works well to keep them at a distance knock them out and do permanent damage to their hearing, so training her how to fight is at the top of our list at the moment, yoi."

"But why are they training her?" Ace whined looking up at Marco, "She's in my division."

Marco chuckled shaking his head, "Haruta and Izo are teaching her balance and how to avoid attacks, unlike those two you aren't very light on your feet, yoi."

"I can be!" Ace sulked crossing his arms over his chest trying not to drop the stack that was bunching up under his arms.

"Yes… how many walls did you break whilst trying to take Pops head cause you were to noisy whilst trying to do it, yoi?" Marco asked.

Ace kicked the bedroom door open with a huff and walked over to the desk slamming the papers down before slumping in the chair, "I'm lighter footed than those two."

"When either of those three walks into a room, you don't hear their footsteps because they know their own weight and how to move silently. You on the other hand have to make a giant noise to announce your presence, yoi," Marco smirked as he sat down on the bed.

"Megumi and Haruta it's understandable," Ace crossed his arms on the desk in front of him resting his head on his arms, "Haruta is one the fastest people along with Jiru on the ship and Megumi… well she just walks with pure grace."

"You've fallen hard for her Ace, yoi," Marco crossed his arms behind his head as he leant back on the bed.

"So have you!" Ace cried out as a retort, which in return Marco only shrugged and smirked at him, "She just doesn't seem to want anything to do with us in that sense."

"You're going to have to let her adjust, I don't think she is used to so much freedom, yoi," Marco lifted his head up, "That paper work needs to be done, so stop sulking over you not being the one to train her and get it done."

Ace grumbled something as he started on the paper work, it was general stuff territory updates, his division so on and so forth but it took him forever, he wanted a day in the sun and relaxing. But, instead he was locked in his stuffy bedroom doing mountains of paper work. He could see Marco out of the corner of his eye, he knew the only reason why Marco was staying in the room was to make sure he 1. Did not set fire to the paper work, 2. To not fall asleep on the paper work and 3. To actually complete the paper work.

A few hours later he groaned as he looked over the written report of what have happened over the last two months again, knowing details were missing but he couldn't put his fingers on it as he heard laughter and voices coming from the hallway.

He threw the papers up in the air out of frustration and groaned slamming his head on the table as he heard the door to Megumi's room open and close, he glanced to Marco who was watching him silently, before he sighed. "Fine… it's only that document needs doing you can go bug the girl, yoi," Marco smirked at Ace knowing that the younger man wanted away from the desk and the paper work.

Ace jumped from his chair and sprung onto the bed landing on Marco, the older man grunted slightly as Ace landed on top of him. Ace wrapped his arms around Marco hugging the man before pressing his lips against Marcos, the older man's hand slipped into Ace's hair scrapping his nails gently against his scalp. Marco felt Ace shiver on top of him before he pulled away, Ace kissed him again on the lips gently before grinning and jumping off the bed. "Thanks Pineapple," He grinned back at Marco before he left the room.

He didn't bother to knock as he opened the door, a screech and something smacking him in the face making him stumble back a few steps were the only few things that registered in his mind before the door slam shut and locked in his face. He looked down at his feet to see a singular high heel, before he looked up at the door, "OI! What was that for," Ace called.

A few seconds later the door opened again, Megumi stood in the door way wrapped in a dressing gown that barley covered her thighs. Black satin with silver tigers sewn into the fabric wrapped around her body, her hair was thrown up into a large messy bun and a bright blink blushed painted across her cheeks.

"Ever heard of knocking!" She snapped back at him.

Ace grinned and scratched the back of his neck, "I didn't see anything."

"Good!" Her stance relaxed as she crossed her arms under her chest and leant against the door frame smiling softly, "Can I help you commander?"

"Hey," He grinned widely at her, "No need for fancy titles, I was just bored and heard you got back from training… Marco's most likely going to start on his paperwork and he's just boring."

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" She asked.

"Keep me entertained until dinner," Ace grinned at her.

She pouted and leaned forward slightly, "But dinners in an hour and I wanted a bath Ace-kun."

Ace stepped back a bit eyes widening releasing she was actually flirting with him and quite successfully, he glanced up and down her body quickly before locking eyes with pools of bright silver, "B-but…"

She sighed before turning and walking back into the room, "You can sit on the floor of the bathroom and we can talk if you'd like?" Glancing at him over her shoulder, smiling gently at him, "However, no peaking, you sit with your back against the bath looking at the door ok?"

Ace shrugged and stepped into the room closing the door behind himself, "Better than watching Marco do paper work."

"Why don't you go talk to Thatch or Izo, there's Vista, Joz, Fossa, Atmos… there's a large amount of division commanders you could speak to or the rest of your division, but you decide to come sit with me in the bathroom whilst I'm in the bath," Megumi smiled gently at him as she walked into the ensuite bathroom.

"Izo and Haruta are most likely having girly talk, the others are normally playing poker around this time and Thatch is most likely cooking since it's close to dinner time," He followed her into her bathroom to see her turning on the taps, filling the bath with some kind of salt and oils the bath filled with warm water and bubbles. The room started to smell like the berry smoothie Thatch had made her for breakfast, once the bath was full she turned off the taps and looked back at him.

"Turn around," She ordered making a twirling motion with her fingers.

Ace nodded his head and turned around also placing his hands over his eyes, showing her he wasn't going to peak, he knew gaining her trust was essential for her to be with him and Marco. Ace heard the slight splashing of water signalling she stepped into the bath and a soft gentle moan filled his ears, "You can close the bathroom door Ace, come sit down," Her voice was soft in his ears as she patted the side of the bath.

Ace pulled his hands away from his eyes and closed the door in front of him, knowing over the two months she'd been here he wasn't the only one to barge into her room unannounced. He turned back to see the dressing gown and a ribbon laid on the floor in front of the bath, she was neck deep in bubbles but a soft smile spread across her face. He sat down his back pressed against the bath, her hand wove into his hair gently massaging his scalp, "How's the paper work coming along?"

"Boring… though Marco kept an eye on me today, to make sure I did the paper work and not set in on fire like last time," Ace chuckled tilting his head back into her hand slightly.

Megumi giggled, "Is that why you were locked up in your room all day?"

"How would you know you've been training all day," Ace replied.

Megumi groaned pulling her hand away and sinking lower into the bath, "Don't remind me… I don't think my body is meant to stretch how they made me stretch today."

Ace's eyes widened and he felt like his mind had just gone down the gutter, he saw her earlier bending but that seemed normal she didn't seem to have problems with those moves. What the hell did those two do to her?

Megumi glanced down at Ace noticing his tense stand before she smacked him softly on the head with a handful of bubbles, "Perv…" She laughed and sunk deep into the bath submerging herself in the water before coming back up.

"You worded it like that," Ace huffed, "But glad they aren't going easy on you, you're in my division and my division is better than Marco's."

"They want to work on my footwork tomorrow… apparently but they overheard we are reaching land tomorrow and apparently…. This island is famed for their natural hot springs and scenery… so they want to spend the day site seeing apparently."

"What will you be doing if we do dock tomorrow?"

Megumi hummed as she started to wash her hair, "I might join then, have some peace away from you and Marco… I saw you both outside the door whilst training and Marco came in earlier and teased me."

"We aren't that bad… we just want you to be comfortable with us," He grinned up at her.

She crossed her arms on the bath tubs edge and rested her cheek on her arms smiling weakly down at him, "I know… and you are both wonderful men Ace…."

"There's gonna be a but in this isn't there?"

Her eyelids dropped as she looked down at her arms and not into his eyes, Ace turned kneeling at the side of the tub a warm hand cupped her cheek, "You know we don't care," Ace grinned at her stroking his thumb over her cheek bone, "Celestial dragon, heir to an ancient weapon, fiancé to Akainu and Whitebeard Pirate… you are an amazing girl… we couldn't ask for better."

She tilted her head into his hand, "I'm scared Ace… that's all."

"Of what…" Ace chuckled, "Of a stupid hot head that looks like he's made of bricks, stupid stuck up parents or certain rules you been set."

Her laugh was short yet sweet, her eyes brightened at the words, "You… you are just something different…"

Ace grinned at her leaning forward his nose brushed hers, "We can be patient when it comes certain aspects in life."

"Yes but you can't be patient when it comes to food," She interrupted.

"Hay… that's rude for one."

She laughed again and pulled back slightly, before ducking back under the water Ace turned his head round so the water didn't splash in his face but he couldn't help but grin widely. At least she was becoming more comfortable around them; her hand reached out and brushed his cheek as she resurfaced.

"You're always so warm," She hummed softly resting her cheek on the side of the bath, her pink hair flat against her cheeks.

"Well eating a fire devil fruit comes in handy with the warmth," he grinned at her.

She laughed at his reply, "The devil fruits that have been eaten on this ship are so much more interesting than mine, Marco's is just simply gorgeous, yours, pops and Joz's is just freakishly strong and what I got… a supersonic scream."

"That took down a mountain," Ace grinned at her, he leant forward looking into her eyes, "I mean seriously that was awesome… you were half frozen and still took down a mountain."

The grin on his face brightened up the room; she couldn't complain about him he was always bright and cheerful never in a bad mood, "It's nothing special."

"No," Ace laughed, "But it's not the devil fruit that makes the person special, it's the person that makes the devil fruit special."

She laughed again and they heard a large ringing sound throughout the ship signalling it was dinner time, "You can go, I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Don't worry," He grinned at her, "I'll wait in your room for you, walk you to dinner." He got up off the floor and walked towards the door and slipping back into the bedroom, he laid down across his old bed smelling berries around him as he heard the water drain in the bathroom. His head tilted up as he heard the door open again, she stood wrapped in a towel and her hair wrapped up in another.

"You know they will find it strange you being late for dinner," She quickly made her way over to the draws, taking out a few items of clothing before darting back into the bathroom the door banged loudly behind her.

"Yeah but who wouldn't want to walk a pretty girl like you to dinner," Ace called back after her.

He heard her giggle and waited a few more minutes, "Ok ready," She grinned at him as she stepped out the bathroom grabbing a purple pair of heels and slipping them onto her feet.

Ace grinned over at her and hopped up off the bed and strode over to her holding his arm out for her to take, she looped his arm through his smiling brightly up at him as they both walked down to the mess hall. They entered the hall and moved through the aisles up to the division commander table, everyone was seated and already eating dinner as the two of them took their seats.

"What were you two up to; dinner was called ten minutes ago?" Haruta asked raising an eyebrow at the two second division pirates.

Megumi twirled a still damp strand of hair between her fingers as she dug into the fish that was set on her plate, she glanced up to see Izo grinning at her from across the table, "Being bathing Miss Akiyama?" He asked.

Megumi's cheek flamed red the moment she saw that grin on Izo's face, the grin of she knew he was planning something and never likes it when he plans something, "I er…"

"Ace…." Haruta leant across the table, "Is your hair wet?"

All eyes snapped onto them, she could see Marco smirking at her above Ace's head, Thatch on her other side glaring down at Ace, both Izo and Haruta had smug grins on their face and she wanted to melt into the floor boards.

"Now it's not what you guys are thinking," Ace laughed scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh really," Izo questioned, "Why is Megumi blushing like she walked in on you changing?"

"IZO!" She cried out hiding her blushing face behind her hands.

"Ok… ok… Sorry didn't mean to embarrass you," He smirked at her.

"But go on Ace, explain to us why you both have wet hair, yoi?" Marco asked.

Megumi glanced up to see steam coming from Thatch's ears as he glared down at Ace, "I just sat in the bathroom whilst she was in the bath, no biggy I didn't see anything," Ace shrugged and started to guzzle down his food.

Thatch look like he was about to explode before Megumi laid a gentle hand on his arm, "Really he's telling the truth, I just wanted to relax a bit and he was bored so I said we could talk whilst I had a wash."

Thatch seemed to calm down but was glaring at Ace through most of the dinner the younger man didn't seem to care as he stuffed his face full of food and once he was finished promptly fell asleep still sitting upright and his head cocked to the side snoring loudly. The rest of the division commanders ignored him and continued with their conversations, Megumi, Izo and Haruta had been making plans for what they were going to do once they dock tomorrow.

Later on that night Marco tilted his head back against the wall looking up at the sky, they dropped anchor a few hours ago and they will continue slaying at sun rise but for now the ship was silent. A few people who were up on night watch milled about on the deck below him, but he didn't really mind the sky was clear tonight no sign of any storms but this is the new world and weather is not on their side most of the time.

He heard the sound of someone climbing up the rigging and the hatch near the front of the crow nest open, "Megumi what you doing up, yoi?" Marco asked as he watched the Celestial Dragon walked across the crow's nest and sat down next to him.

"Couldn't sleep," She murmured drawing her knees up to her chest.

Marco glanced her up and down; her hair was up which he rarely saw and dressed in her pyjamas without a care in the world as she looked up at the stars, "you normally sleep like a log, unlike you not to get to sleep… what happened, yoi?"

Megumi pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and placed it down in the gap between them, she didn't take her eyes of the sky.

Marco picked up and unfolded the piece of paper, seeing it as the front page that had been missing from the newspaper when he went to read it earlier this evening, "So the thought of marines getting you is keeping you awake, yoi?"

"Fear… keeps me awake…"

Marco placed the newspaper back down and wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her against his side, "What's there to be afraid of, yoi?" Marco smiled down at her as she looked up at him, "We aren't going to let some stupid bunch of marines take you away from this family."

"I'm afraid of them succeeding, I'm afraid of being taken away from the only real family I've ever had," Her eyebrows furrowed again.

Marco rested his temple against hers gently, reaching up and untying the ribbon in her hair letting the pink locks fall down, "We aren't going to let them," his hand tangled in her hair, "I promise you, yoi."

She yawned gently her eyelids growing heavy, "Can I stay here… I don't want to be on my own."

"Of course, yoi," He grinned at her sitting back up and resting back against the wall, "Sleep Megumi, you are with those two dragging you around the island tomorrow."

Megumi giggled softly and rested her head down on his chest, arm slung over his waist curling into his side as she closed her eyes, "Thank you Marco."

"No problem, yoi."

Marco didn't hear anything from her for the rest of the night as he felt her breathing level out and she'd fallen into a deep sleep.

AN: And done, this took slightly longer than I planned and went on for longer than I planned as well… oh well I liked this chapter getting to see how both men are affecting her life. I see both men being able to be gentlemanly and caring for her, along with teasing and a bit perverted as we saw with Ace watching her during training. The response from the last chapter with your reviews really made my day and I'm so glad you all enjoy it, for those wondering and have not read the original Megumi does will be dating both of them later on when I get round to it and you will also know the outcome of the war. I have to be very truthful of I didn't think I was going to go into as much detail in this series as I was, I originally started to write this to help me get over writers block for another fanfiction I was written the Golden eyed Princess, I didn't think I would do as much as I have but it seems to be most of my life at the moment. As always I would love to thank the love Miss LeiaGray for being my beta reader she does an amazing job at fixing this and her own stuff, so please favourite and follow if you are new and review I always love hearing for you guys.


	11. Chapter 11

WhiteBeards Siren.

Marco never thought that a girl can step onto the Moby Dick and change his life as much as one small woman did, but he's happy about it and so is Ace. Akiyama Megumi was a small quiet child; the Whitebeard Pirates help her voice be heard.

Megumi whined as she turned over hiding her face from the glare of the sun through her window, she rolled over and smacked into a hard chest. She bolted up right and looked to her side, Marco on one side and turning her head she saw Ace on the other side. Glancing under the covers she saw she was still clothed, the last thing she remembered was going up and talking to Marco in the crows nest.

"How did I end up here?" She murmured to herself as she gently removed Ace's arm from her waist.

"Were you going, yoi?" A yawn came from her left, she turned round to see Marco had cracked an eye open and was looking at her his voice was gentle to not wake Ace who now had his back to her.

She leant over Marco to look at the clock, "It's nearly breakfast," She answered softly trying not to wake Ace, "What am I doing here… I remember falling asleep in the crow's nest."

"You think I was going to let you sleep up there last night, yoi?" Marco questioned as he slipped from his bed and stood. His arms stretched high above his head and he yawned scratching the blonde hair on top of his head, Megumi smiled softly and rolled onto her back kicking the covers off her making them land on Ace.

"Could have put me back in my room," She answered.

Marco only chuckled and shook his head, "You have to question everything don't you, yoi?"

Megumi hummed softly in reply as she stood up, "Pretty much," She laughed softly and nudged him softly with her shoulder as she walked towards the door, "But you love it."

"Were you going, yoi?" He asked as he shrugged on a purple shirt and started to tie the blue sash around his waist ignoring the snoring of Ace from next door.

"Well…" She hummed leaning back on the door, "Haruta and Izo want to go shopping today before hitting the hot springs, and they want me to join them."

"You willingly join them for shopping, yoi?" He opened his door for her leaving Ace fast asleep in the bed, the covers had now been kicked to the bottom of the bed he was sprawled across the bed like a starfish.

"They are my best friends, of course I will," She smiled brightly slipping past Marco and down the hallway opening the door to her room, "Though if you like spending so much time with me, you can join us though… I don't think we will do two well in the hot springs."

Marco chuckled following her into her room, closing the door behind him as he watched her flutter around the room picking out items of clothing for the day before slipping into the bathroom and shutting the door. Marco glanced around the room seeing the differences between how her and Ace kept things, the room was spotless compared to how Ace kept it.

Megumi left the bathroom a few minutes later, she wore knee length skirt with a spilt up the left thigh, a white puffy off the shoulder blouse and white high heels adding three inches to her height. Her hair was left down but was pushed back away from her face with a purple ribbon. "Ready for breakfast?" She asked.

"After you, yoi," Marco smirked at her opening her bedroom door.

Both of them made their way to the mess hall bumping into Thatch who along with the fourth division was carrying in the trays filled with breakfast food, "Morning you two," He grinned as he kicked the door open.

"Morning Thatch," Megumi replied as she held the door open from him as he juggled a tray full of bacon.

"Morning, yoi," Marco greeted Thatch as he took his seat at the table, Megumi sat two seats down from him leaving Ace's gap.

Megumi leant forward and gently pinched a piece of toast out of one the trays that was passing her, they both heard the dinner bell rang and a few seconds later the door slamming open. Ace as always first one to the dinner hall, expect this morning he pouted as he noticed both Megumi and Marco had started eating as he slipped into his seat stealing a piece of toast from Megumi's plate as he started to pile his plate up with food.

The hall soon started to fill up with the divisions and the commanders, Haruta and Izo sat opposite Megumi and Ace whilst Thatch took the open seat on Megumi's right. Megumi leant forward slightly in her convocation with Haruta and Izo. They docked about an hour before everyone woke up and Pops didn't want to be disturbed so it hadn't been announced to the crew.

Megumi was shunted slightly across her seat closer to Ace feeling his arm suddenly wrapped around her waist, she glanced to Ace seeing that his eyes were slightly narrowed looking around the hall. Megumi glanced around seeing that a few of the men was staring at her or mostly her cleavage and Megumi couldn't help but smile patting Ace's hand and continued her convocation with Izo and Haruta.

Marco glanced over noticing the possessive hold Ace had on her waist but was now happily talking with Thatch over her head, she glanced at Marco from the corner of her eye and smiled softly as she sipped on a cup of tea listening to the two men in front of her.

"Ready to go?" Izo asked standing up brushing the dust of his kimono, Haruta bolted up right next to him grinning at Megumi.

She gently removed Ace's arm from her waist as she stood, "Yeah of course."

"You sure you're going to be ok today, yoi?" She heard Marco ask.

"Of course," She laughed looking back, "These two are strong and I can scream off any sudden Marines."

Ace grabbed her hand and tugged her forward kissing one cheek whilst Marco leant across and kissed her temple making the woman blush as she gently pecked both of them on the cheek and left with the other two.

Marco cocked an eyebrow at Ace in a questioning manner as Ace stole more food from the trays in front of him, "What?" Ace questioned mouth full of food.

"What was that about, yoi?" Marco asked.

"Didn't like how they were looking at her like some piece of meat."

Megumi laughed softly as Izo and Haruta hooked arms with her as they waved goodbye to Whitebeard who was standing on deck talking to Vista and Joz, she wondered why they weren't at the breakfast table. She watched Mauja jump around Vista before spotting her and running towards her, the bear was growing fast but was still able to be scooped up in people's arms.

"You're coming with us Mauja?" She asked rubbing the bears back slightly with her foot.

Mauja rolled over on the plank they were standing on showing her his stomach, she slipped her arms out of the men's and scooped the ball of white fluff into her arms scratching his belly as they continued the walk down into town. Her eyes lightened up as she looked around the town, it was obvious this place was a huge tourist attraction as she looked over the dock seeing many pirate ships and cruise ships. The town was built at the bottom of a volcano that was presumed inactive since it hasn't erupted in other a 100 years but they were still cautious.

Though Megumi could see the hot springs built into the side of the mountain, the town was large huge buildings some looking like hotels some like casinos along with shops, restaurants and what looked like a theatre. Megumi kept the same pace as Haruta and Izo as they entered the town, many people walked around the town civilizations, pirates and she spotted a few marines now and then but none of them noticed her.

"You ok?" Izo asked as they entered a fabric shop.

Megumi hummed softly placing Mauja down at her feet as she walked further in the store, ignoring the dirty looks some high class woman had given her as Mauja trotted alongside her as she moved towards some of the fabric hanging on the wall, "Yep, why wouldn't I be?"

"Marines?" Haruta slipped up beside her holding a sample of deep emerald green silk.

"Oh that's gorgeous," Megumi smiled running her fingers over the fabric, "So soft two."

Izo hummed in agreement, "Think Pops knows about the Marines?"

Megumi drifted her hands over purple chiffon with silver stars sewn into the material, "Most likely," Haruta answered, "Pops always knows what's going on nothing can get past him."

Megumi felt her ears twitch as the high class woman who glared at her scoffed, "Look at them," The woman whispered to the girl behind the counter, "Pirates disgusting beings."

Megumi's head snapped quickly around nearly giving herself whiplash from the amount of hair that had twirled around her and the eyes locked onto the woman, "Excuse me," She hissed.

The womans head snapped up and Megumi finally got a good look at her, high cheek bones and a turned up nose, muddy brown coloured eyes along with grass green hair which was tied up into a high bun. She wore a soft sky blue floor length and long sleeved dress, a few people milled about her carrying bags and boxes. The womans eyes locked onto hers, "Excuse me who do you think you are talking to in such a tone?"

Megumi fully turned hands on her hips eyes narrow, "I don't care who you are, I don't care were you come from or who you are related to. You can't go round calling people disgusting cause they don't fit in with your pompous arse ways."

"Do you know who you are speaking with?" Her voice became high and shrilled making Megumi wince in slight pain.

"No and honestly I do not care," Megumi smirked, "However you must be as dumb as your looks, I mean sky blue with grass green, please nature can pull it off but you can't."

"How DARE YOU!" The woman screamed.

"You are clearly stupid, do you releaise who I am who the men behind me are," Megumi snapped, "I am Akiyama Megumi Celestial Dragon runaway and behind me are Haruta and Izo 12th and 16th division commander of the whitebeard pirates."

She watched the woman froze and Megumi couldn't help but let a smirk grace her lips as she watched the woman drop more than twice the amount of the items she'd brought and left the shop, I saw the girl behind the counter smile over, "Thank you very much," she breathed out a sigh of relief, "Do you three need any help?"

Mauja had moved closer to the counter and started to sniff round looking up at the girl, big round black eyes looked up at her, "Mauja leave the girl alone."

"No he's fine," The girl knelt down holding her hand out to Mauja, he inched closer and nudged her hand softly, "He's adorable."

Izo laughed, "That bear can have anyone wrapped round his paw."

"He's the cutest thing ever, of course he can," Megumi smiled.

"Anyway," the girl smiled and stood smoothing out the wrinkles across the violet fabric, "How may I help you three?"

Megumi had smiled as she wrapped the purple and silver material around her neck and was now twirling it between her fingers, the sun was now setting on the island and they all decided to stop shopping seeing as the shops were closing and they still wanted to try out the hot springs. Mauja bounced up onto Megumi's bed as she placed the large amount of bags at the bottom of her bed leaning down and scratching his ear and nuzzling him.

"COME ON MEGUMI!" She heard Izo call from the other side of her door.

Megumi laughed and took off the scarf hanging it over the hook on the back of the door before heading out and towards the springs, the air became heavier as they walked up the mountain side towards the hot springs. The loud sounds from the town below became soft murmurs in Megumi's ears, she looked behind her shoulder to see the silhouette of the Moby Dick against the setting sun.

They entered the hot springs and paid for a few hours in a private spring, they were given towels and robes before being lead towards the changing rooms, Megumi glanced around the woman's changing room seeing a lot of other woman most of them going into the woman's hot springs. Megumi stripped quickly wrapping the towel around her body and stuffing her clothes into the locker before slipping on the robes and pocketing the key.

She slipped into the hallway her bare feet padded against the cold floor and she smiled brightly as she passed a few of the crew members who were either entering of leaving the males spring as she walked further up towards the private springs. Room 7 was the one the woman had said her and the other two will be in, she opened the door to see Haruta and Izo already lounging in the hot spring.

"What took you so long?" Haruta grinned at her.

"Bumped into Ace and Marco?" Izo smirked at her.

Megumi's eyes narrowed slightly as she undid the robe leaving her in the towel, she heard a whistle from Izo, she blushed brightly knowing that the towel was only just brushing the top of her thighs and barley covering her chest as she laid the robe on the chair along with their robes and sunk into the warm water. Megumi sat down on one the rocks and leant back feeling her energy being sapped away as she became waist deep in water.

"Speaking of Ace and Marco," Haruta started watching the woman as she relaxed in the water, "How are you three?"

"I think we are ok…. I might off shared a bed with them last night…" She murmured looking up at the sky, it had now gone completely dark and the stares were shinning.

"Spill!" Izo ordered.

Megumi's blush brighten as she thought of slamming into Marco's rock of a chest in the morning, "I couldn't sleep last night and I would of gone to either of you two but you had visitors… I knew it was Marco's watch last night so I went to the crow's nest and… we talked for a bit before I fell asleep. Marco being lazy couldn't be asked to put me back in my room so… I spelt their last night."

Haruta whistled, "Lucky girl."

"I don't think Ace knew…" She giggled softly.

"Have you decided if you are going to actually start dating them, I mean you three already act like you are?" Izo asked.

She hummed in reply stretching out her legs in the water, "I know we do… I feel like I've known you lot for my entire life and not like 2 and a half months really…"

"Well sleeping with them even if one of them didn't know is a start," Haruta grinned.

Megumi kicked her leg up splashing Haruta with a face full of water, "You make me sound like a woman of the night jumping into bed with them."

"Oh woman of the night such high class language," Izo chuckled.

"I'm not saying that word," she huffed crossing her arms under her chest.

"What… whore?" Haruta asked.

"What's so wrong with the word Megumi?" Izo asked.

"Gah!" She threw her hands up blocking her ears from hearing those two, "Shut up!" She cried in embarrassment.

"Are you two teasing her, yoi?" She heard the familiar voice of Marco fill her ears, she pulled her hands away and looked up to see both Marco and Ace standing in the door way of their hot spring. The walls were large fence panels effectively blocking off the outside to their spring.

"Rude much," Izo stated, "Who said you could wander in?"

"Well," Ace grinned as he slipped into the water sharing the rock Megumi was on, throwing his arm over her shoulder as he leant back, "You three were in such deep discussion about me and Marco we thought we would join you."

"To close," She murmured planting her hands on his chest and pushing him away on to the other rock.

"Yes… girly chatter, not girly plus to men that want to bang the pretty one," Haruta grinned over at Megumi as Marco settled himself in the water on the other side of her.

"Will you stop putting it like that," Megumi cried out cheeks flaming red.

"Remember you can't sink down into the water, yoi," Marco stated brushing damp hair out of her face.

She nodded her head in reply eyes looking up into his dark blue ones, she felt a warm hand touch the top of her thigh stroking the skin softly a shiver ran up her body as she pulled back from Marco hand gently brushing his chest, she could see Haruta and Izo grinning widely at her from the corner of her eye.

"Hiding your feelings isn't a good thing Miss Akiyama," Izo cooed grinning at her.

"I hate you sometimes," She murmured.

"Well we can leave you three if you want," Haruta grinned, "But then I think Thatch would have a heart attack knowing his precious angel was in a hot spring with two perverts."

"Not a pervert," Ace grumbled yawning slightly as he did, "Thatch is a pervert saw him going after one of the casino girls today."

Marco chuckled slightly, "Trying to get rid of his dry streak I believe, yoi."

Megumi laughed slightly leaning back into Ace's side, "Got to feel sorry for the guy though…" Haruta started, "Last few islands there's been no girls that want to go near him."

"Thatch is lovely," Megumi smiled, "A bit much but still lovely."

Ace hummed and twirled a strand of pink hair between his fingers smiling at her as he twisted the locks, she watched Haruta and Izo leant into each other whispering softly but she could hear everything decided to ignore. Marco leant over and brushed her hair out of her face, she laughed at his gentle touches.

"Do you think I could get one?" She asked looking at his chest.

"Get what, yoi?" He asked.

"A tattoo… Pops symbol… this is my family now," She glanced over at Haruta and Izo both of them had the whitebeard pirate flag tattooed on their shoulders, "I want to show my pride of my family."

Ace cheered pumping the fist that didn't have hair curled round it in the air, "That's our girl."

Marco cocked an eyebrow and rested his arms across the ledge of the hot spring, taking a curl and twirling it between his fingers. Eye closed as he enjoyed the warm water, Megumi hummed a soft tune closing her eyes as she leant back against Ace's shoulder.

"Were do you want the tattoo Megumi?" Haruta asked.

"I think the side of one my thighs… I normally wear shorts or skirts with splits in them, so my legs are normally on display," She laughed, opening her eyes and sending a smile at the man.

"And lovely legs they are, yoi," Marco smirked peeking at her from the corner of his eye.

She blushed brightly at the comment as she felt his hand brush up her knee squeezing the middle of her thigh, "You do have amazing legs Megumi, I'm jealous," She heard Izo comment but her eyes were now locked on Marco's face.

"What is it about my legs all the sudden," She tried to pull her knees up put Marco's gentle hold on her thigh kept them down.

"Well, you started talking about the tattoo, Haruta's jealous that yours are just elegant and Marco was imagining them wrapped round his waist," Izo answered her.

Marco only chuckled patting her thigh, "Well they will be able to stretch in many positions and most likely be able to wrap round my neck, yoi."

"WILL YOU STOP!" She cried out slamming her arms down into the water effectively splashing Marco with the warm water.

Marco only chuckled in reply as he wiped the water off his face, "What don't like the thought of having your legs wrapped round me, yoi?"

Megumi stood up quickly wrapping her arms around her chest keeping the towel in place, "I'm going back to the ship."

"Ah come on Megumi you know he's joking," Ace whined reaching up to her hand.

"Nope," She huffed stepping out the hot spring and grabbing her dressing gown and putting it on, "You are just so crude and… ridiculous Marco."

"You know I was kidding, yoi," He leant his head back and smiled at her. "Your legs will only go round me when you want to."

Her blush flamed up brightly, eyes widening at how blunt Marco was being, "i-I'll see you tomorrow." She zipped from the room slamming the door behind her and hid her face in the sleeves as she scurried through the halls heading back to the dressing room.

How can a man be so vulgar, ran through her mind as she slammed the locker shut after getting dressed and throwing the towel and robe into wash bin and handed the key into the room at reception and stepping out into the fresh air.

She didn't want to think of what had been said as she rubbed her arms from the fresh chill of cold night air burst brushed past her as she finally reached the town the night life was loud and slightly sickly as she watched woman wearing barely any clothing push up against men's chest.

"HAY CUTIE!" Megumi winced at the loud voice behind her but she kept walking, the idea of bed seems good to her and starting the day fresh tomorrow.

She gasped as she felt a large beefy hand wrap around her elbow forcing her to turn round, she gasped as she came face to face with a large round man, missing a few teeth and a large scar across the left side of his face. Making his left eye a milky whitish colour showing her he was blind in that eye, "When someone talks to you girl you respond understood," He hissed at her.

Her nose wrinkled as she smelt rum and whiskey on his breath, the cheap kind not the stuff that Pops and the other drinks and she tugged herself back, "Sorry sir I didn't realise you were talking to me," She answered trying to wiggle free of his hold.

"Well you should be more observant missy," She felt herself being suddenly slammed into a wall of a shop, "There aren't many nice people out on the streets this late at night."

"Please Sir let me go," Megumi whimpered as she sunk back against the wall.

"What a pretty thing like…"

"What the hell do you think you're doing, yoi!" an angry voice came behind them.

"Fuck off buddy I'm…" Her eyes went wide as the man slumped down into a pile in front of her, she glanced up to see Marco standing over the man his fist blazing blue in flames.

"Marco…" She whispered softly feeling tears collect in the corner of her eyes.

"Megumi…" He reached his hand out for her as she threw herself into his arms grabbing the back of his shirt, "I'm sorry for the comments, yoi."

"thank you… I didn't know how to fight him off Marco I was scared…" She murmured into his chest.

"Hey," He stroked her hair as she shook slightly, "Wasn't going to let anyone hurt you, yoi."

"I know… I'm sorry for getting mad… I didn't mean to over react," She mumbled.

He wrapped his arm around her back and one under her knee as she curled herself into his chest, he slammed his foot into man's side, "No one is going to hurt you, yoi," Marco murmured into her hair as he walked back towards the ship.

"I shouldn't of walked off I know," She replied keeping her eyes locked on his neck.

"Hey," Marco chuckled as he set her down on her feet at the dock, ran his hand through her hair smoothing out the locks, "No need to be-"

Megumi reached up and pressed her own lips softly against his, Marco looked down eyes widened for a second before noticing her eyes were closed and she was blushing gently as she pulled back eyes opened and she smiled softly. "I know you will, you are protective…" She smiled softly.

Marco threads his hand into her hair and slammed his lips down onto hers, her arms wrapped around his shoulders drawing him closer for a few moments until, "WHAT THE HELL! MARCO!"

Marco pulled back and smirked over her head, "Evening Thatch, yoi."

"You… you… YOU DEVIL!" Thatch yelled.

Megumi looked over her shoulder to see Thatch and Ace standing behind him, Ace grinned widely at her and slipped past Thatch and hugged her from behind pulling her away from Marco nuzzling her neck slightly, Megumi giggled and brushed his hair back.

"Thatch calm down your gonna have a heart attack, yoi," Marco chuckled.

"You just corrupt everything, do you have a habit of kissing everyone you see," Thatch argued back.

"Thatch, really we aren't forcing her at all," Ace grinned over her shoulder, "She's warming up to us."

Thatch grumbled something before Megumi stepped forward smiling, "You want me to be happy right?"

Thatch ruffled her hair and smiled weakly at her, "Fine… I'll let it slide," He glared over Megumi's head at the other two who were smiling at him, Thatch's eyes narrowed slightly, "For now." He walked past the three of them and up onto the ship.

"So…" Ace slipped up to her side and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "You will try dating us then?"

Megumi smiled slightly and pecked him on the cheek before slipping out under his arm and heading up the plank onto the deck, "I don't jump into beds with people Ace."

"Did she just…?" Ace asked looking between her and Marco.

Marco chuckled and nodded, "Seems like she got us out of being shouted at by Thatch and played us well, yoi."

Megumi closed the door softly with her foot before turning on the light, Mauja looked up at her and yipped slightly as she flopped down on the bed next to him, she giggled softly as the bear nuzzled her cheek, "Oh Mauja what do I do…?" She asked the bear, before her eyebrows raised and she turned her head to see him giving her a questioning look, "I'm asking a bear…."

"I think you should date them."

"Thatch?" Megumi sat up to see him standing in her door way smiling at her, "You don't like the idea of them corrupting me and yet you think I should?"

Thatch walked into the room and over to the bed sitting down next to her and placing a hand on her head brushing back her hair, "They both make you happy, the entire crew can see that just not you," He chuckled.

She gave him a questioning look not really understanding, the entire crew made her happy how can the two of them make such an impact on her.

"For a Celestial Dragon you are a bit slow," Thatch chuckled.

Her eyes narrowed slightly, "I really don't understand you all act like they are perfect for me, yet I bring more trouble than I'm worth."

Thatch shook his head, "To them you could be worth the entire marine fleet going after them."

"Now you are being ridiculous," She replied.

"What are you afraid of Megumi?" Thatch looked down at her smiling softly, "There is nothing to be scared of, they won't hurt you… they both adore you… The crew wants what is best for you."

"I'm just being stupid," She murmured scooting back to rest against her headboard, "I'm worried about the Marines… I'm scared of being ripped away from all of this."

"Live life to the full Megumi," Thatch smiled at her, "Go get them."

"You sure? What made you change your mind."

"Of course I'm sure, though they might corrupt your sweet little mind but then you are on a crew full of pirates it's bound to happen at some point," Thatch laughed. Megumi smiled at him, "Go get them know before you change your mind. Your happiness is more important."

"What… now?"

Thatch grabbed her hand and tugged her up and out of her room down the hall and knocked on Marco's door, "Good luck." Thatch bolted down the hall into his room and slammed the door shut, Megumi stood slightly stunned for a moment as Ace opened the door and grinned at her.

"Hi…" He tilted his head slightly still grinning widely at her, "It's getting late shouldn't you be in bed."

She tapped her heels together clenching her hands in the material of her skirt and her teeth tugged on her lower lip as she looked up into his eyes, "I…" She laughed nervously twisting her hands more in the material.

"Ace, yoi," Marco's head popped round the doorway to look down at Megumi, "Are you ok?"

"I want to say yes," She replied.

"Yes… to what?" Ace questioned looking down at her slightly confused, but Marco smirked and reached past Ace holding his hand out to her.

"You sure… no going back, yoi?" Marco questioned her.

Megumi nodded and let go of her skirt, "Live life in the present and not in the past."

Her hand reached up and gently laid on top of his, eyes locking over Ace's shoulders as his eyes widened for a second before he smiled brightly at her and wrapped his arms around her waist picking her up and twirling her in the air. "You won't regret this," Ace grinned widely at her pecking her on the lips quickly.

"I don't think I will," She smiled in return.

A/N: And we are here people, I will continue writing this story don't worry I'm not going to finish it at them getting together. I have a lot more ideas, taking an idea from the old story putting it in here going back to the ancient weapons soonish and more on her training and so on. I decided know would be a good point of them getting together cause I think it's a good move to get the story to move on… or the other thing I was planning but then it wouldn't of made much sense. I'm so glad you all liked how the last chapter ended I think that's what pushed her. I know the boys are a bit forward and a little vulgar but in my defence they are pirates and I don't see them beating around the bush. As always leave a review I love hearing from you guys and if you are new favourite and follow to keep up to date.


	12. Chapter 12

Megumi twirled the bamboo staff in her left hand looking at Haruta across the deck from her, "You land a hit on me and you can have breakfast," He smiled at her.

"We have been at this for two hours, Ace has most likely eaten everything! ANYWAY!" She cried with annoyance.

Honestly none of the crew could blame Megumi for being annoyed, they were both up before the crack of dawn training and Megumi felt like she was going to die, she was dragged out of a warm bed between to extremely hot men to be beaten with a bamboo stick.

"One hit Megumi," Haruta grinned blocking a downwards swing, "Least you got the handling right."

Megumi glared slightly twisting on her left foot giving an upwards cut with the bamboo staff for it to be knocked away again, "Oh shut up!" She snapped quite annoyed, she shared the bed with Marco and Ace again last night feeling safe wrapped in two sets of muscular, "OW!" She cried out feeling Haruta strike the top of her exposed thigh leaving an angry red mark in her way.

"Don't be distracted by hunk and hunkier you are with," Haruta twirled the staff in his hands perfectly.

Megumi twirled the staff in her hands and twirled on her heels remembering see Ace jump over Marco whilst they were training a few weeks ago and striking him in the back of the knees, she smirked to herself as she slammed the end of the staff into the floor before Haruta and pushed herself upwards remembering years of dancing training, she drew her legs in and flipped over Haruta landing perfectly on her feet and she twirled round and striking him in the back of the knees sending him down. She gasped and dropped the staff, "Are you ok," She reached to help him get up.

"Were did you learn to flip over someone like that," Haruta smiled taking her offered hand and pulled himself up, "That was amazing, it takes people months to flip like what you just did, you only a few hours."

"I saw Ace do it a few weeks ago and… I've had dancing and gymnastics training for years so… yeah," She blushed softly.

Haruta hugged her, "You did amazing."

"Thank you."

"You're going to do great in a real fight."

She froze for a second looking at him wide eyed, "Let's not jump the boat."

Haruta laughed squeezing her shoulder and she winced feeling the bruise when she slipped earlier and slammed into the deck, "Hey sorry… went a bit rough on you."

"It's ok," She laughed, "I don't want to be treated like glass Haruta, I prefer being treated like a person and not an object."

Haruta linked arms through hers and picked up the two staffs on the floor and they walked back to the commander's quarters, "Don't worry… want to go for another round later."

Megumi nodded her head, pushing back her hair she felt hot and sticky and just wanted a shower and go nag Thatch for food knowing what Ace was like, "Yeah just later… when it's not so warm out on deck."

"Going to be ok… you took some hard hits," Haruta stood in front of her door, watching her open it and watching as Mauja ran straight out the door and up onto deck.

"Well… nice to see you too…" Megumi murmured watching the bear, "Yeah I'll be fine, seriously I'll have a shower then go ask Thatch for pancakes."

"Then spend the day with hunk and hunkier," Haruta grinned at her.

"Whose hunk and whose hunkier then?" She asked.

"Whoever you want them to be," Haruta laughed and gave her a quick squeeze avoiding the bruises and left to his room.

Megumi laughed and stepped into her room and closed the door behind her with her foot, she went to remove the tank top, her hands grabbed the edge of the tank top and brought it the material reached the bottom of her chest before someone's words broke her thoughts, "Should be more observant Megumi."

She twirled round to see Ace leaning against the wall grinning widely at her as her eyes shot open, "Do you have to sneak into my room," She snapped slightly, still tired, starving and wanting a shower.

His grin widened as he pushed himself off the wall and dived at her sending them both back onto the bed, Megumi laughed and threaded her fingers through his hair stroking his head softly, "Ace I'm sticky and I stink can I go wash."

"Nope," He grinned up at her before nuzzling into her throat, "You weren't in bed when I woke up again this morning, it's not fair."

"How so?" She asked.

"Marco got to wake up to you, I didn't the spot on the bed was cold," He murmured into her neck.

"How long ago did you wake up?" She asked.

"Well I got up at the dinner bell… ate a lot then went back to sleep… think I got up a few minutes ago," He pouted slightly.

She giggled and removed his arms from her waist, "You are so lazy sometimes."

Ace continued to pout as he rolled over and watched Megumi as she removed her high heels and tucked them under the bed, "Why do you wear heels during training I mean, you have more practical shoes?"

"I'm more use to wearing high heels and I balance better on them than I do flat shoes," She shrugged, "Could you go find Thatch and ask him can he cook me pancakes since I missed breakfast."

Ace whined slightly, "But I want to spend time with you."

"Later… I smell like death," She laughed and stood up moving over towards the bathroom, closing the door and turning the lock.

"MEGUMI! THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"I NEED TO WASH GO AWAY!"

She heard him grumble something before her bedroom door closed, shower was number one on her list as she leant into the tub and turned on the shower, clothes off and thrown into the wash basket Megumi jumped under the stream of warm water. She lathered strawberry body wash washing away the grime of training, wincing occasionally as she brushed her hand over the forming bruises.

"Shit…" She hissed as she dug her fingers into her shoulder.

"MEGUMI, YOI!"

"HOLY HELL!" She screeched nearly slipping, "MARCO WHAT THE HELL!"

She heard him chuckle, "Got you breakfast, yoi."

She turned off the shower and grabbed a towel wrapping it tightly around herself and unlocked the bathroom door, as she opened it and peaked a pair of lips connected with hers. The kiss was short and brief but she still smiled as she pulled back. The smell of a fresh batch of pancakes wafted up her nose, "mmm… I sent Ace to get them?"

"You trust Ace to get your food, yoi?"

"Erm…. True," She smiled.

Marco laughed and stepped back from the door letting her through, she gently stepped into her room watching Marco rest the plate on the bedside table. "How was training, yoi?" He asked as he sat down on the bed.

"Ok…" She answered taking her outfit out the wardrobe, "Haruta kind of did beat me quite hardly."

"Heard you knocked him off his feet though, yoi."

"Well I took Ace's trick of flipping over people and I used the staff to knock him off his feet," She smiled softly and slipped back into the bathroom getting dressed.

"He rarely uses staffs, you know, yoi?" Marco asked her through the door as she pulled on her shorts.

"Really, he seems so elegant whilst using it," She replied as she pulled on a purple tank top over her head and tucked it into her shorts.

"He prefers swords really, yoi," Marco stated.

She opened the door and looked over at him, "What did you do with Ace?"

"Pops wanted to talk to him, yoi," Marco answered not taking his eyes away from her hips as she walked past and grabbed a black vest from the wardrobe and put it on over the top before dropping down next to him.

"Any idea, why?" She asked as she started to eat the pancakes drizzled with the right amount of syrup.

"Something about rumours of Kaido's men being on this island, Pops wants to know if Ace has seen anything, yoi," He replied.

"Kaido was the one that was after the gem right?" She asked.

Marco nodded and watched as she finished up the rest of the pancakes, he sat up on his elbows watching her as she licked icing sugar and syrup off her fingers and glanced at him over her shoulder. "Kaido is very much a man we don't want you to cross but it seems like he is determined to make life difficult for Pops, yoi."

Megumi placed the plate on the bedside table and laid down next to him turning on her side, "What do you mean?"

Marco chuckled and cupped her face with one hand stroking her cheek bone with his thumb, "I keep forgetting you've been locked away most of your life, yoi."

She smacked his shoulder lightly, "I wasn't locked away most my life, I just never left the Sparkling Enclave Island much… But Pops… Kaido explain."

"Out of the current four emperors Pops and Charlotte Lin also known as Big Mama, have been the longest running Emperors, when Kaido came onto the scene he wasn't entirely to convinced that Pops and Ms Lin was as powerful as they are. So Kaido declared war against Pops, though all the emperors are sort of at war with each other Kaido is the one that seems to be wanting to take down the other three emperors before he tries to reach the end of the new world, yoi," Marco answered her.

"So why don't you want me to come in contact with him?"

"Kaido is nothing like Pops, Megumi he would hurt you to show the marines that they are weak not being able to save a Celestial Dragon, yoi."

"So in short Pops wants to make sure there aren't people from Kaido's crew on this island on fear I'll get kidnapped," She tilted her head more into his hand and smiled softly, "Correct."

Marco chuckled, "Right, though I think you are getting the hand on fighting for yourself but…" He poked the bruised shoulder softly, "Still clumsy, yoi."

She glared slightly and rolled the bruised shoulder, "I've had two incidents were I've hurt myself like that."

"Tripping over a tree trunk whilst being chased by marines, being nearly frozen to death by an ice elemental and landing on your shoulder in training, that's three Megumi, yoi," He laughed at her as she pouted and pulled away sitting back up on the bed.

"Don't want to mention the nearly freezing to death," She mumbled.

She squeaked suddenly as his arms wrapped round her waist and pulled her back onto her bed, his arms wrapped tightly around her bringing her back to his chest, "And last night…" he murmured into her hair, "Seeing that bastard pinning you against the wall, trying to take what's mine and Ace's…. never going to let it happen again, yoi."

Megumi turned over to face him smiling brightly at him, leaning up to kiss his cheek softly, "Like to point out at that time I wasn't yours and Aces," She brushed her hand softly against his cheek, not being bothered about the closeness between the two, "But thank you… for saving me last night… I was terrified."

"Why didn't you scream, yoi?"

"I'd seen Marines all day, the marines know I've eaten the Voice-Voice fruit if I tried to throw him off me like that… well… the marines would of found me and… I don't want to go back to him," She murmured the end of her sentence.

Marco ran a hand gently through her hair brushing the wet locks softly, unable to take the thought of the marines and any pirate who would try to take her, "We won't let it happen, you know, yoi?"

"I know…" she murmured.

She glanced back over her shoulder as she heard the handle of the door turn, "Look sorry I had Marco get you break-… well hello you two." Ace stood in her doorway grinning widely at her, she finally became bothered about the closeness of her and Marco. Blushing brightly and hiding her face in Marco's chest, "Hey no need to be embarrassed."

She heard the door close and the bed dip slightly, knowing Ace had lain down behind her as he hugged her, "What did Pops want in the end, yoi?" Marco asked Ace over her head.

"Wants me to go check out a casino tonight, see if the rumours are true… Vista saw them it's only two members from Kaidos crew he saw but Pops doesn't want to risk it and stuff," She felt Ace shrug, "He also wants me to take Megumi with me."

She pulled her face from Marcos chest and glanced over her shoulder at him, "Me… why?"

"You have a way with people," Ace grinned at her, "And plus Pops doesn't want me to make a scene turning up on my own might look suspicious and stuff."

Marco sighed softly unwrapping one arm from her waist and ruffled Ace's hair with the hand, "Pops has a point, we all know what you got like last time Izo forced you into a suit… but undercover work really, yoi?"

Ace shrugged again, "I think Pops wants to keep an eye on them… if it's the two members Vista thought he saw Pops thinks they are gonna try steal Megumi from under our noses."

"Who are these two people?" Megumi asked.

"You wouldn't really know them… mean you don't know about a lot of pirates do you?" Ace asked.

"Well how will I learn if you don't teach me?" She asked.

"She has a point, but really who is it, yoi?" Marco asked.

"Astrina and Beelerus," Ace answered starting to curl a damp strand in his finger, she noticed he always curled her hair in his fingers when he was thinking.

Marco sat up suddenly, "I've got to talk to Pops.. He can't let her…"

"Pops wants to talk to Megumi first," Ace stated.

"If Pops wants to see me I should go," She untangled herself from them and smiled at Marco, "I'm a big girl… took down a mountain remember," She winked at him and hopped of the bed and walked to the door.

Marco glared slightly at Ace as the door closed, "The Peacock and The Bengal Tiger, are you fucking kidding me, yoi!"

Megumi tapped her heels together slightly as she stood in front of Whitebeards desk, "Ace said you wanted to see me Pops?"

She watched as he looked over papers in front of him sighing slightly, "Did Ace tell you why I wanted to see you?"

"Something about the Casino and Kaido's crew," She replied.

Whitebeard gestured to the seat behind her, "Sit dear, this might take a while."

Megumi sat down in the seat crossing her legs as she did, "Everything ok Pops?"

She watched as Whitebeard rubbed his temples gently, "With Marines and other pirate crews been sniffing around, it's hard for a man to have a drink," He chuckled smiling down at her, "Nothing to do with your fault my dear, it's a refreshing light having you with us on the crew."

She dipped her head slightly and blushed, "Thank you, Pops."

"However, we need to show the crews and those stupid brat marines that you will be staying with us… but Vista believes he saw the Peacock and The Bengal Tiger of Kaido's crew, I would like you to go with Ace to a famous casino around here were Vista believes he saw them," Whitebeard stated, "They are powerful members of his crew but I believe you can handle them, show the pirates that you don't need our protection."

"Pops… from what you are saying you want me and Ace to cause a scene in the middle of the most famous casino on this island, which will draw in pirate crews, the paparazzi and the marines… All to show Kaido, that I'm staying with this crew and refuse to be kidnapped?" She asked.

Whitebeards laugh boomed around her making Megumi smile brightly in return, "Pretty much my dear, though I know you will make the Whitebeard Pirates and myself proud no matter the outcome."

"Pops you sure…?"

He laughed again, "Of course, I'm rarely wrong about these things child, you are strong willed and a quite unqiue devil fruit used correctly."

"If these people are powerful as you say, wouldn't they be on Marco's level atleast?" She questioned, "I'm not even close to Haruta's level of power!"

Whitebeard chuckled and leant forward reaching out and placing his hand ontop of her head, ruffling her hair slightly, "You might not be at Haruta's level of being able to attack, however you are at his level at dodging and evading attacks my dear," Megumi only gave him a strange look and opened her mouth to speak before he continued, "You might think you are weak my dear, but you have a strong heart and sometimes that is all you need."

"Thank you," She murmured.

Whitebeard smiled brightly down at the woman in front of him as he drew his hand back and rummaged around in one of his draws and took out a file and placed it in front of Megumi, "In this file is the top ten members of Kaido's crew."

"Pops…?" Megumi questioned as she leant forward and picked up the file, "Isn't this cheating?"

"Well…" Whitebeard shrugged as he watched her flip through the file, "Depends on your view… it's just keeping taps really."

Megumi shook her head slightly and remembered the names that Ace mentioned earlier and picked out two bounty posters, 'Astrina 'Peacock' Wanted Dead or Alive 411,000,000 Berri' and 'Beelerus 'Bengal Tiger' Wanted Dead or Alive 478,000,000 Berri.'

Astria's wanted picture was taken at mid shot, she wore a royal blue top, the top only had one sleeve which covered her entire left arm which had feathers sewn into the shoulders, she had pirecing dark brown eyes on the verge of black and black hair which fell down to her waist with two thick white stripes on either side of her head. Beelerus on the other hand, his photo was of his entire body he stood about 6"5 what Megumi could tell from the photo and was just pure muscle. In the photo his right arm was that of a tiger whilst the rest of his body was still human, he wore black leather trousers and shirt with tigers sewn into the material with gold thread. His mouth was pulled back into a snarl showing sharp bright white teeth, pirecing green eyes starred back into hers from the photo. His beard was that of a tigers mane only across the jaw line but not the chin and his hair was the same messy state as the ginger beard.

"They look terrifying Pops," She murmured placing the bounty posters in front of her.

The Yonko chuckled, "They are all bark and no bite Kaido's crew."

"You sure?" She questioned raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well…" He shrugged and picked up his mug of bear, "Some maybe the elites as they call themselves are."

"So similar to our division commanders they have elites?" She questioned.

Whitebeard nodded his head, "Pretty much dear, but you and Ace will be leaving at 7 to the destiny Casino."

"You sure you want to send Ace and not Marco?" She asked.

"Nope," Whitebeard grinned at the girl, "I think Ace will do a perfect job taking care of you."

"And if it is Astria and Beelerus ?"

"I want you and Ace to take them out, cause the scene that is needed to," He chuckled.

Megumi rolled her eyes and smiled softly at him, "Anything else Pops?"

"Yes, congratulations on finally taking Ace and Marco on their offer, I know my boys will treat you right," He smiled down at her.

"Thanks Pops," She smiled.

Later on that evening Megumi stood wide eyed in her bedroom, she was again wrapped in her dressing gown after being forced to have another bath by Izo. "When the hell did you buy all these?!" She asked as she looked over the dresses that laid on her bed.

Izo shrugged and held up a jade green and royal blue dresses against her body, he hummed slightly, "Just saw them yesterday, knew your measurements and got them."

"Izo this is ridiculous," She whined.

"Ace is wearing a suit," Izo retorted.

She pouted slightly and watched as he picked up a bronze dress holding it up to her, "Ace is being forced into a suit like, I'm being forced into a dress." She looked down at the dress, "No clashes with my hair colour."

"Hmm… true," Haruta replied, before placing it on the bed before picking up a purple one and holding it up to her body, "Perfect!"

She looked down at the dress and smiled up at him in agreement, Izo turned around as she quickly got dressed. The dress hugged her figure before flared out at the hips and ended at her knees the top half of the dress was a corset style with a line of silver crystal under the bust four silver chains came from the centre of the crystals and wrapped round her back, the bottom of the skirt was covered in tiny crystals which caught the light as she twirled slightly in front of the mirror.

"Can you move ok in it?" Izo asked as he placed the other dresses he brought in her wardrobe.

Megumi twirled on her heel feeling no restraints in leg movement, "Perfectly."

"Good," Izo sat her down on the chair in front of the desk, "How you feeling?"

She tilted her head up to him and smiled softly as he gently brushed her hair, "Ok…slightly nervous though."

"You will do fine," Izo patted her shoulders, "We won't be that far away from you and Ace so if you need give a scream."

"There bounties are huge Izo," She murmured as he helped dry out her hair, "How can I take them on?"

"Believe in yourself," He stated and handed her a pair of silver heels, "That's how you can take them down."

She slipped on the shoes and stood, "You think I can put on the show Pops wants me to?"

"You will do us proud stop worrying," Izo smiled and turned her round pushing her towards the door, "Don't get yourself killed that's all I ask."

"You know I don't do that stuff on purpose right," She laughed and opened the door, "Ace!" She cried out in surprise as she nearly walked into him.

"Wow…" He laughed, "Your jumpy today."

She glared slightly before looking him up and down, "You look nice."

"And you look amazing," He took her hand in his and wrapped it round his, "Ready to go?"

She nodded her head and waved by to Izo who smiled at her as they both walked up onto deck, she smiled seeing Marco waiting at the plank along with Pops that lead down to the bay. "You two be safe," Whitebeard smiled at them, "And don't try to destroy the entire building, just give them a bit of a kick."

Megumi laughed and nodded her head, "Of course Pops."

"Keep her safe, yoi," Marco ordered Ace who grinned back at him before kissing him on the lips gently.

"Of course I will," Ace grinned as he pulled back.

Marco cupped Megumi's face and softly kissed her as he pulled back he watched her blush softly, "I'll be fine Marco."

"We will be ready to set sail once you've returned understood," Whitebeard stated.

The two second division pirates nodded and headed back into town, Ace could feel Megumi's hand shaking slightly against his arm as she twirled the bottom of the fabric in between her fingers on the other hand. They drew closer to the casino and Megumi watched as high class men and woman walked around the area of the town they were in, she knew who she needed to look for and she knew that the reason for this was to show the marines she wasn't going home and staying with them.

"Ready?" She heard Ace whispered softly in her ear as they stood in front of the large golden doors into the casino, she glanced at the two men who stood either side of the door looked at them waiting for a command.

She nodded her head and the men opened the doors as they both stepped in, she had to pinch Ace to stop him from gasping in surprise. "Remember, we let them come to us."

The hall they walked into was huge tables, roulette tables and slot machines filled the room, waiters and waitresses walked around holding trays full of champagne and food. Ace nodded his head and squeezed her hand gently grinning widely down at her before guiding her further into the room. She could hear business deals, underground black market deals, bounty hunters next targets but nothing on Kaido until.

"I don't understand why boss would want such a weak looking little girl," A feminine voice filled her ears.

Megumi glanced around looking at all the woman; none of them reminded her of the bounty poster she saw earlier. But she could feel the eyes on her; everyone news of the runaway Celestial Dragon it had been in every paper across the six oceans over the last few days.

"You ok?" She felt a champagne flute being pushed into her hand as she was pulled over to stand at a roulette table, she knew Ace was people watching whilst she was listening to see if she could pick

"Of course," She smiled brightly, "You?"

She watched him as he tugged at the tie around his neck, she softly swatted his hand away with her free hand, "I just don't like suits," He murmured.

"You look lovely," She smiled.

Her eyes glanced around them again noticing the people were too engrossed with the winning of dirty money to notice them, she caught eyes of security guards looking over at them but none moved. Stairs lead to a balcony above them with a large golden door similar to the one they entered in, but no one expect two guards on either side of the door stood upstairs and guards at the bottom of the stairs expect the patrons from going upstairs.

A band at the other edge of the room started to play, an upbeat jazz like tune whilst some of the couples moved to dance in the empty space in front of the band. Ace squeezed her arm and pulled her away from the table onto another one, "Heard anything?" He asked in a low voice to her.

She shook her head in reply, "No… nothing… well… Maybe I don't know."

"Remember if we don't see anything Pops wants us out of here… we aren't exactly to sure who runs this casino?"

"So for all you know this could be one of Kaido's base of operations and we could of walked into a trap?"

"Erm…." Ace scratched the back of his neck, "I don't think Vista would send us to a trap do you."

"And if Vista doesn't know?" She snapped quietly eyes blazing silver, "We know nothing of this island, yes it might be a resort type island but who owns it… who runs this island Ace?"

"The girly has a point," A voice came from behind her and she turned on her heels.

Behind her stood a tall man in a simple suit, black tie and sunglasses, she found herself being pushed behind Ace. She could feel the anger rolling off Ace as he glared at the man in front of him, "What do you mean girly has a point?"

The guard stood still and silent for a second before he turned his head and nodded to one the guards upstairs, "Well…" a sinister grin spread across his face, Megumi heard footsteps coming closer, "The girly is right… Kaido does run this place."

She felt a hand wrap round her elbow abut she frozen just like Ace in shock of assumptions being correct, "You bastard," She hissed at him, feeling another hand grab hold of her other elbow.

"Careful Miss Akiyama," The guard warned her pulling out a pistol and taking of the safety, "We won't want you to be harmed do we."

"You bastard!" Ace roared moving his fist back lighting it with flames.

"Ah I wouldn't if I was you," The guard grinned at them, "Sea stone bullets don't do well with Devil fruit eaters do they."

She felt the hands tighten and she was pulled backwards by a step and watched as Ace's flames vanished, he glanced back at her and smirked nodding his head, "Cover your ears Ace," She smiled brightly watching as he slammed his hands down on his ears, "VOICE-VOICE SHATTER!"

She watched as the guards dropped down on the floor covering their ears, Ace turned and grinned grabbing her hand. She glanced around seeing the guests had fallen to the floor covering their ears, glass had shattered from the windows across the wall along with multiple champagne glasses including the one that was in her hand. "You ok?" He asked pulling her close to him, she nodded her head into his chest and listened as she heard a few of the guards groan getting ready to stand up again.

"Ace…" She warned slipping out his arms and knelt down picking up a serving tray, she watched the guard stand behind Ace ready to hit him, "DUCK!" Ace grinned at her and dived down to the side as Megumi twirled dodging the fist and slammed the tray into his arm before slamming him over the head with the tray.

"HIKEN!" She heard Ace yell and turned to see his fist alight with flames slamming it into the two guards behind her. "ALRIGHT NOW WE ARE LOOKING FOR ASTRIA AND BEELERUS! SHOW YOURSELVES WE KNOW YOU ARE HERE!"

"Well look who's stepped into tigers den," A deep rough voice it felt like sandpaper against her ears.

"Mr Beelerus, I assume," Megumi smiled as she turned towards the balcony.

At the railing stood Astria and Beelerus grinning widely down at them, they wore the same clothes as they did in their bounty posters, "Assumed correct Miss Akiyama, though I'm sorry to say you won't be leaving here on your own accord."

"We will be leaving Beelerus," Ace growled up at the man, "You can't stop us there are only two of you and we have the entire Whitebeard Crew!"

The man laughed loudly, it bounced off the walls and filled her ears, "You think you can take us on."

"We can," Megumi snapped looking up at them, "We are stronger than you ever will be and we will take you down!"

Astria stepped up onto the balcony looking down at her, "Well come on then girly," the woman twirled on her heels turning her form into a gorgeous peacock. Her tail feathers stood up in a defensive position, glaring down at her, "Bring it!"

She glanced to the side to see Beelerus face pull back into a snarl, his paws rested on railing ready to pounce. Ace turned and looked at her grinning widely, she bounced the serving tray between her hands, "Take the birdy, I got the kitten."

She smiled brightly and winked, "Of course."

A/N: End of the Chapter people, I really enjoyed writing this chapter I cut it off here cause this was going to go on further than what I planned to but I think this is a good place to leave it off at since we can start at them fighting next chapter though. Icegodezz333, TrafalgarLawxKikoku and NightHunterDeath thank you both so much for reviewing the last few chapters its nice to know your enjoying this and NightHunter, no it didn't sound perverted I will write first time I am working on it actually at the moment but it will be put up as a one shot but will be cannon to this. K.C.96 I'm glad you like my writing style though I'm sure theres better out their but still thank you very much and FrostysMillenium I'm glad you like it heres more for you to read. All people new I hope you will favourite and follow to keep an eye on our trio of what they will be doing in the future and as always please review I love hearing from you, see you next time guys.


	13. Chapter 13

WhiteBeards Siren.

Marco never thought that a girl can step onto the Moby Dick and change his life as much as one small woman did, but he's happy about it and so is Ace. Akiyama Megumi was a small quiet child; the Whitebeard Pirates help her voice be heard.

Important note at the end of this Chapter to see were the story will go next.

Megumi slides backwards as Astria jumped down from the balcony, her wings spread as she glided through the air over Ace and landed in front of her, Astrias face was pulled back into an evil grin in her peacock form she was about a foot taller than Megumi making the girl feel sorter than she already was. Her neck drew back and snapped forward quickly into striking her with her beak, Megumi ducked downwards and with the now dented serving tray since she hit the guard over the head slammed it upwards into the beak.

Astria stumbled back from the sudden shock and squawked at the younger girl, "You stupid child you'll pay for that."

Megumi listened as she heard the patrons scramble to get out the casino, the guards stood by waiting for orders and Megumi couldn't help but laugh, "Really a Peacock, I thought Pops was kidding but really."

She watched as a flame of anger danced behind Astria's eyes and the woman jumped high in the air flapping her wings a few times to suspend herself in the air, before she lifted her legs into the air and dived down again neck extended this time aiming to hit her. Ace jumped over Marco in training in a similar situation but she knew this had to be timed absolutely correct, she waited until Astria's beak was in arm's length and slammed the try down onto the peacocks head pushing downwards with the plate and "VOICE-VOICE SCREECH!" was screamed loudly into the peacocks ears as she flipped over the woman. Megumi landed hard on her feet on the card table behind them, she slipped backwards tumbling off the table and landed hard on her rear.

"See how can a child beat me with such stupid, faults," Astria laughed coldly. Her feathers stood up proud behind her back as she leant over the card table looking at Megumi as the younger girl stumbled to her feat.

"I will not be beaten by the likes of you! I will not be captured by enemy's pirates! I WILL NOT GO BACK WITH THE MARINES!" Megumi screamed the last part chucking the serving dish at the peacock who twirled away but the tray hit a few of her feathers denting them.

Astria gasped as she looked at the state of her tail feathers, "How DARE YOU!"

Megumi gulped slightly and ducked as Astria dived down at her again, she twisted and slammed her foot upwards slamming into the peacock's stomach, "VOICE-VOICE WAVES!" The sound waves became visible and pushed the peacock back ten feet making her slam into the slot machines across from them.

Astria pushed herself of the fallen slot machines and shook herself off, the pink haired girl across from her was already breathing heavily showing her that the girl hadn't had much battle training. She wasn't liking this Celestial Dragon already but the boss wanted her alive, Astria smirked to herself but the boss said nothing about roughing her up a little beforehand.

"Give up girly," Astria smirked standing fully and brushing her dress down with her wings, "You can't win this… you think these boys will let you go even if you do defeat us?"

Megumi glanced around the room seeing the walls lined with guards, "We will… you can burn in hell I am leaving this island with the Whitebeard pirates whether you like it or not."

"Looks like we are going to have to do this the hard way," Astria sided as she leapt into the air with incredible speed with talons first slammed into Megumi, the pink haired woman screeched in slight pain as talons dug into her right shoulder. Megumi bit down on her lip to keep herself from screaming in pain as the talons twitched and dug deeper into her shoulder, "Oh little girly trying not to scream in pain."

Megumi breathed heavily wincing as the talons dug down into her shoulder, she watched as Astria changed back into a human, her now high heels dug into her shoulder. "For a peacock you're not very elegant."

"WHAT!"

"Well… birds like peacocks are such elegant beautiful people and have so much control over the situation," Megumi laughed softly and lifted her legs arching her back inwards and slammed her feet into Astrias back sending the woman over the black jack tabled behind her. Megumi stumbled to her feet grabbing hold of her bleeding shoulder, she turned sharply hissing as her shoulder jolted sending pain across her body, "SEE!" She shouted eyes blazing molten silver, "YOU CAN'T BE A FRIGGIN PEACOCK YOU ARE AS GRACEFUL AS AN ELEPHANT!"

She watched as Astria dived off the table towards her arms stretched out, Megumi ducked down listening as she rolled across the roulette table and onto the floor. Megumi looked around to see yellow balls of fire coming from Ace's hand hitting Beelerus backwards and exploding like tiny little bombs.

"You ungrateful little wretch," Astria hissed in her ear.

Megumi gasped before letting out a short scream as she felt a hand wrap round her hair and slam her into the floor, "LET ME GO!" She cried out again as she felt Astria slam her talon feet into her legs keeping her pinned.

"No… you see Miss Akiyama, our boss want's you alive never said anything about not harming you," Astria hissed in her ear, suddenly tugging Megumi's head backwards making the younger girl arch her head backwards locking eyes with her, "Such pretty little thing, let's see how badly we can rough up this little face."

Megumi bit her bottom lip as she felt the woman clench her talons into Megumi's legs, 'Don't let her see that your scared Megumi,' ran through her own mind as she clenched her eyes shut feeling a sharper tug on her hair. Astria had leaned down to whisper into Megumi's ears but she blocked them out as much as possible, Megumi thrusted her elbow back quickly forcing it into the woman's bottom rips. She heard a soft crack under the loud cry of pain of the woman, she heard "KAGERO!" coming from Ace's direction.

Astria stumbled off Megumi holding her bottom rip, "YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME!"

Megumi pushed herself to her feet stumbling slightly feeling her shins becoming bruised from the tightness of the woman's hold, "Yes… Yes I can… I don't need them to protect me."

"Of course you do," The peacock sneered rubbing away the blood from the corner of her mouth, "You are a weak little princess who needs to be pampered."

Megumi glared feeling her anger control her movements as she went to scream again, not paying attention to Astrias movements as she felt a hard impact against her chest sending her back quite a distanced into the wall behind her. Megumi grunted in pain bitting her lip again, she felt her vision become slightly blurry as she felt throbbing pain through her head and back.

"You see Miss Akiyama, that you are just a child in an adults game," Footsteps coming closer, "It will be simple come with us and let Boss bargain you off to the marines."

Megumi laughed, "Marines don't bargain… Celestial Dragon is harmed they send an admiral and guess which Admiral you will be having on your arse."

"Akainu doesn't mess with the affairs of Celestial Dragons," Astria hissed.

Ten feet… roughly… Megumi shook her head and rubbed her eyes getting rid of the blur in her vision, looking up at Astrai and smiled sweetly cocking her head to the side, "But for his fiancé the woman he's been patrolling the seas for... he would… Whether you capture me or not, they now you have hurt me and by the Four Emperors Astria you are gonna wish you weren't born."

Astria glared her feathers stood on end, she drew closer and drew her neck backwards and snapped forward, Megumi sank down the wall and listened to Astria cry out in pain as she slammed her beak into the wall, "Please let this work…" Megumi whispered and arched her head up, "VOICE-VOICE SONIC BOOM!" White noise and light filled her vision making her head throb more in pain, she heard shattering of glass a crash of the chandelier and the shaking of the foundation.

After a few moments the light left her vision and the room returned completely to her senses, she laughed softly to herself as she saw Astria across the room laying still. Ace and Beelerus were still fitting each other, but she could see her scream had affected Beelerus his stance was off and blood seeped from his ears into his fur. Megumi gently stood wobbling slightly as she got to her feet and stumbled closer to Astria, hearing the shout of, "SHINKA: SHINRANUI!" From Ace as he continued to fight behind her.

Astria was out cold, Megumi could still see her chest rising and falling as if she was in a deep sleep cuts and bruises covered mostly her face from were Megumi had slammed the serving tray into her face.

"HIKEN!"

Megumi collapsed to her knees next to Astria's sleeping form, smiling softly to herself as she looked at the woman with a higher bounty than Haruta she'd taken down. She heard a grunt of pain and a body slam into the ground and she turned her head to see Beelerus laying on the floor not that far away from her, her eyes widened slightly at the sight of him as his eyes had rolled back slightly making his eyes appear white as he passed out.

"Even though, you won your battle you need to be aware of other opponents," She heard Ace say from above her.

"Yeah…" She whispered softly craning her neck back to look at him, he was covered in bruises a few cuts and his clothes were ripped in places but all together he looked in better shape than her, "Sorry about that."

"Shouldn't walk over to your enemy and collapse either," She felt material being dropped onto her shoulder, "But you did good… she had a high bounty."

"I was making sure she was passed out," Megumi snapped slightly, putting her arms into the sleeves of his jacket looking around releasing her scream had knocked out all the guards as well.

"And if she wasn't?" Ace grinned at her, helping her up to her feet.

Megumi stumbled on her feet and shrugged wincing as she moved the cut, "I would of thought of that."

Ace grinned and ruffled her messy hair, before quickly pecking her on the lips, "You did great… though made more of a mess than I think Pops wanted."

"It's Kaido's," She hummed, "I thought Pops didn't like Kaido."

"No one likes Kaido," Ace laughed wrapping the arm round her shoulder, she winced again and tugged the jacket closer. "Sorry," he scratched the back of his head and pushed her towards the door.

"No…" She tugged him back.

"What we need to get back to the ship!"

"No the front door, the marines would of surrounded it wouldn't they," She replied looking up at him, "Trust me on this one."

Ace nodded his head and glanced around the room, seeing a hallway which had a sign with emergency exit written above it, "This way."

Both of them jogged down the hallway to the exit Megumi was slower than Ace but she refused to beaten by bruised legs. Ace pushed open the metal doors leading out into the back alleyways of the town, Megumi glanced around hearing people murmuring from the front of the building wandering if the fighting had stopped, some were complaining that they were going to lose the winning streak and she could hear the marines telling them to move back. She felt Ace's warm hand slip into her own, intertwining them with hers he gave a small squeeze and both of them ran through the alley ways heading back down to the docks.

Megumi couldn't hear anyone down at the dock expect the crew as they drew closer to the ship, working on getting the ship ready. Ace popped his head out the ally way and looked left then right, then did the process again and again for about a minute making sure the cost was clear before he dashed out and onto the dock heading straight for the Moby Dick.

"BOSS THEY ARE HERE!" She heard someone shout as they walked up the plank walking straight back up to the deck.

Heavy footsteps walked towards them and they both saw Whitebeard standing over them, the tall man chuckled and waved to the crew signalling to set sail. "You two seem in a good mood," Whitebeard laughed watching as the two sunk back on the railing catching their breath.

"She did great Pops!" Ace grinned widely bumping her uninjured shoulder, "She took out Astria I mean ok…" Ace finally looked her up and down taking in the bruises and the blood splatters, "You got a bit beaten up."

"You do look a bit worse for wear my dear," Whitebeard stated.

"I'm fine Pops really," She smiled softly, "Though being made to run from the top of the island to the bottom with bruised legs was a painful task." She shot a short glare to Ace how chuckled and scratched the back of his neck, but she smiled softly seeing him nervously scratch the back of his head.

"MEGUMI!" She heard Izo and Haruta cry out, she turned in time to see them both knock her to the floor.

"OW! Holy Hell you two!" She cried out as she felt a twinge of pain through her entire body.

She felt them both get off her and sit down in front of her as she pushed herself up into a sitting position, Izo leant forward tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "You ok? How did it go?"

Haruta grinned at her, "You look at bit beaten up did Ace have to come to your rescue?"

"No he didn't, I'm alright bit beaten up but I did beat her, what was with the tackling?" Megumi asked as she rubbed her shoulder.

"They have been worrying over you for the last few hours since you left," She heard Marco chuckle.

"You two didn't trust that I could do it," She gasped slightly offended.

"No, no, no," Haruta waved his hands slightly throwing away the allegation, "We were worried… you haven't been trained much and Astria has been on the seas for a few years now more experience than you… we didn't want you getting hurt."

"You look well, yoi," Marco leant down and brushed the hair away from her forehead kissing the temple and she smiled up.

"I feel like I can take the world on at the moment," She laughed.

Marco cupped her cheek and tilted her head upwards for him to look her over, he pushed the jacket down her arms with his free hand. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of the three talons marks that decorated her shoulder, "How did this happen, yoi?" His voice darkened slightly sending a shiver up her spine, "How could you let this happen?" He snapped slightly at Ace.

"Hey," Megumi tugged on his shirt forcing him to look at her, "Do not take it out on Ace, it wasn't his fault."

"Ok… ok…" Marco murmured, "You shouldn't be out here with injuries like this."

Megumi squeaked as she was suddenly lifted into the air her arms wrapped round his neck, "Marco put me down."

"Nope," He smiled down at her kissing her head again, before looking back at Ace smirking slightly, "You both need medical attention, yoi."

"POPS!" Megumi cried in embarrassment as Marco walked towards the medical bay, Ace trailing behind them along with Haruta and Izo, "MAKE HIM PUT ME DOWN!"

She only heard Whitebeards chuckle as the door to the medi-bay opened and she was dumbed down on a bed, "CRYSTAL! YOI!" She heard Marco shout above her.

A door on the other side of the room and Crystal strolled into the room, her eyes narrowed at the first division commander, "This is a medical bay Marco, not a room for you to holler… what on earth happened to you two?" She glanced between the battered and bruised pair, who were sitting on the same bed, Ace was leant back arms crossed behind his head looking like he was ready to sleep whilst Megumi sat up straight glancing between the smirking Marco and Crystal who was now in her face brushing Ace off the medi-bed.

"Well we took out two of Kaido's top memebers," Ace grinned as he pulled up a chair.

Crystal sighed and shook her head, "May I remove the jacket dear?"

Megumi nodded and smiled, "Of course."

She felt the jacket being pushed completely off her shoulders, she heard a thud and turned around to see Izo had fainted. "Is he ok?" She gasped moving to see if he was alright but Crystal pushed her back effectively slamming her into the bed.

"Nope you Missy are not moving until that wound is cleaned and patched up and someone remove him from my medical bay, no place for weak willed men here."

A few days later Megumi sat down in front of Marco on her bed, "Thank you for doing this," She smiled at him through the mirror on the wall across from her bed. Her fingers worked through Maujas fur stroking the bear as he curled up on her lap sleeping.

Marco sat behind her one hand on her head and the other gently pulling a brush through her hair, "Crystal said you can't move that shoulder until she removes the stitches just in case you break them," He leant closer and gently kissed her cheek, making her smile widen, "I don't mind helping you, yoi."

"But really, how many people can't say they've had the first division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates brushing their hair can they."

Marco chuckled and shook his head, "No they can't only you love."

"Plus if I had Ace do it I would most likely have no hair left," She giggled.

"There," Marco placed the brush down, "Done."

Megumi ran her left hand through her hair, "Thank you Marco."

"As always no problem, yoi," He smiled down her as she leant back into his chest, he gently rubbed his hands across the bottom of her arms. "You ok though, you've seemed a bit off since Crystal put in the stitching?"

"It's something Astria said during the fight that made me question… am I really cut out to be a pirate?" She questioned softly.

"What did she say?"

"That I'm a princess, who needs to be pampered," She answered.

Marco chuckled slightly, "I think you are a brilliant pirate, Astria been on the sea longer than you have Megumi and plus she's always been a bit of a stuck up bitch in my opinion."

"She was a horrible person."

"There are worse people out their Megumi, people who will kill for power and people who will kill for fun," His hands squeezed hers softly, "People who will harm people for fun or to prove a point, you just have to remember there are people in this world that can make a good difference from saving people."

She hummed softly and jumped as her door slammed open Mauja looked up and growled gently, Ace stood in her doorway holding the newspaper grinning widely, "Look at this," he threw the newspaper onto her lap before practically bouncing as he landed on the bed next to her.

Megumi laughed gently smiling at Ace as he leant back and snuggled up into Marco's side as she opened the days newspaper. 'Dangerous Romance brews on the Sea,' under the title was a picture of Megumi and Ace, when his lips touched hers briefly after the fight with Kaido's crew. The picture been taken through the window, she could see the mess they had made in Kaido's casino broken glass, cards and poker chips littered the floor around them.

'_Second Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates Portgas D. Ace and 'Kidnapped' Celestial Dragon Akiyama Megumi, was caught a few days ago in a heated embrace. Could our kidnapped Celestial Dragon be in love with one of the most feared men on the sea, we have so far had no comments from the Marines on the situation and The Akiyama family are saying no comment. Could the Celestial Dragon be staying with the Whitebeard Pirates on her own accord?'_

"Sounds more like a gossip Magazine than a newspaper article," Megumi stated.

"Not just that," Ace smiled at her and turned a few pages, "Look."

'_Bengal Tiger Beelerus and Peacock Astria: Been Captured.'_

"Seems like the Marines cleaned up the mess you two made, yoi," Marco chuckled.

"Didn't make that much of a mess," She huffed.

"You brought down a chandelier," Ace laughed.

"And I've taken down a mountain a very old one that was hollow and already crumbling, but still took it down…. What's your point?" She asked, glancing down at Mauja who was glaring at Ace but was hidden from the man's view by the newspaper.

"Think his point is you're more destructive than we are, yoi," Marco chuckled.

Megumi only shook her head and continued reading the newspaper, Beelerus and Astria had been taken to impel down. They had more reports about her appearances with the Whitebeard Pirates, a few pirates had been captured whilst more had surfaced looking for One Piece.

"Do you know what the next island is that we will be going to?" Ace asked Marco above her.

"Pops wants to stay out in the sea for a while, after the incident on that island Pops knows that Marines will be swarming around all the islands nearby," Marco replied.

"But staying still is boring," Ace whined as he sank down on the bed.

"Better than having Megumi taken from us, yoi," Marco stated.

Megumi had to agree with Ace stay still was going to be boring but she knew Pops had the best ideas in mind, keeping his family safe was important to him he'd told her the other day. But, Ace could never sit still expect for food or napping in her opinion it was cute seeing Ace bounce from division to division asking if he could help with what they were doing or if he could help with training.

"Hey…" She felt her ribs being jabbed, "You awake?"

She turned her head and rolled up the newspaper as she looked at Ace's grinning face, before she gently lifted the newspaper up and smacked him in the centre of his temple, "Don't jab my ribs."

"Marco," Ace whined as he rubbed the spot were Megumi had just hit, "She's being mean."

Marco chuckled and nuzzled into the side of Megumi's neck, her hand squeezed one of his, "The girl is learning."

Ace pouted and huffed slightly, "Not fair."

Megumi giggled and patted Ace's head softly with her free hand, "It's ok… I'm surprised you haven't gone and started nagging at the kitchen for lunch."

"Yeah… it is getting close to lunch time… wait why were you two in here in the first place, your normally out on deck around this time?" Ace questioned rolling over onto his side looking up at both of them.

"I can't lift my arm up at the moment, Crystal is worried I might break the stitched," Megumi pointed to her injured shoulder that had been healing nicely but the cuts were still visible, "So I've had Izo or Haruta brush my hair the last two days but I couldn't find them… and Marco was the only other person on this ship expect Pops to brush my hair."

"Hey what about me?" Ace asked.

"She wants hair Ace not for you to set it on fire, yoi," Marco chuckled.

Ace glared at the two as they laughed, he looked down at Mauja who was glaring at him, "Why is the bear glaring at me?"

Megumi smiled and placed the newspaper next to them before scratching Mauja behind the ear, "His name is Mauja and it might be because you hit him with the newspaper."

Ace chuckled and scratched the back of his neck, "Yeah…ehh… sorry about that…" Mauja growled at him again, "WHY DOESN'T HE LIKE ME!"

"Wouldn't blame him," Marco leant forward resting his head on Megumi's uninjured shoulder and scratched Maujas back. "He has good judge of character."

"HE'S A BEAR!" Ace cried out in annoyance.

"And a very clever bear aren't you darling," Megumi laughed and nuzzled the top of Mauja's head.

"A bear gets more love than me," Ace huffed and flopped back onto the bed.

Before too long the dinner bell rang, Ace jumped off the bed and headed towards the door turning back to grin at the other two. Megumi shook her head and watched Mauja jump off the bed following Ace though the polar bear still glared at him. The bed shifted from behind her as she felt Marco scooted around her and off the bed holding out his hand for her, she smiled taking his hand he pulled her gently up off the bed and the four walked to the dinner hall.

Ace zoomed ahead the moment the they entered the dining room, sitting down at his normal seat across from Haruta and started piling food onto his plate. Both of them laughed and shook their heads, she watched as Mauja walked up to Thatch and widened nudging his leg as both her and Marco took their seats at the table.

"It's bad Mauja's associated you with food," Megumi hummed softly as she picked up a sandwich as Thatch chuckled and petted Mauja before placing a bowl of meats down on the ground in front of him.

"Why does Mauja like him and not me!" Ace cried in annoyance reaching over to pinch a sandwich of her plate, only to be smacked down by Izo who leant across the table.

"No stealing food off her plate, remember what Crystal said," Izo snapped.

"Ok…coming from the person who fainted when he saw the state of her wounds," Ace replied.

"Well you let her get injured, Pops told you keep her safe… Her shoulder being ripped apart is not safe."

"She did great though, you should of seen her Izo she was practically flying through the air when she flipped over Astria."

"Yeah…" Megumi murmured raising an eyebrow at him, "You didn't watch me go flying across the casino and slamming into a wall."

Ace grinned at her and kissed her cheek, making her blush brightly but turn her head away, "You did great though… you took her down that's the essential," He nuzzled her cheek slightly wrapping an arm around her.

"Ah… aren't you two sweet," Izo grinned at them both, before he glanced over at Marco to see him smirking at the couple, "What's with that look?"

"Nothing, yoi," Marco chuckled and continued eating his lunch.

Haruta and Izo raised an eyebrow at him before turning to look at Megumi who was giggling softly as Ace whispered something in her ear, "Megumi…?" Haruta asked, "Who brushed your hair, Me and Izo were both busy this morning…. But it looks so perfect?"

"Oh erm…" Megumi smiled softly before glancing quickly at Marco from the corner of her eye and stuffing the rest of the sandwich in her mouth so she didn't have to answer the question.

"Marco….?" Izo asked glancing between the two.

"No Izo," Marco replied.

Megumi swallowed the sandwich and looked at Izo who was grinning at them, "You three are the cutest couple I've seen."

"Is this cause of the newspaper article?" Megumi asked, "I mean… seriously reporters are just nuts dangerous romance breaking on the sea, I mean that sounds like something that should be coming out of a gossip magazine not the actual newspaper."

Izo hummed in agreement, "Well got to remember they get a lot of their information from the marines."

"Agreed," She murmured.

"But what is gonna happen now… I mean they now which island you are on… I don't think the World Government is going to be too impressed with this turn of events?" Haruta asked.

"I'm surprised the world government didn't try to block that from being placed in the newspaper," Marco stated.

"True… they normally try to keep that sort of stuff out the newspaper," Izo hummed.

"Pops is wanting to stay out at sea for a while, he thinks Sengoku is going to pull out all the stops to make sure that Megumi is taken home… rumours are that your parents have been moved to the Mariejois," Thatch glanced down at her.

Megumi froze and blinked a few times, "My parents are moving to the holy island… YOUR-" She slammed her hand over her mouth and eyes wide.

"Is that bad they are going to be moving your parents?" Ace asked.

She put her hand down, "I have a feeling they think the whitebeard pirates are going to attack the Sparkling Enclave Island, it has the biggest jewel distribution across all six seas… My family is rolling in the cash… Just the stupid world government has to over think everything…"

"You can understand why they are worried, if your parents get killed off everything goes to you, you're their only heir," Izo stated.

Ace glanced around noticing the shift in the atmosphere, "Hey…" HE hugged her softly avoiding the shoulder as much as possible, "You really need to stop worrying about the Marines… They aren't going to get you… I've promised you this way to many times."

Megumi laughed softly and rubbed her eyes, "You guys are just the best."

A/N: Ending the chapter here cause I want to give you guys a decision for the next chapter were we will be landing on a jungle island, either of these ideas will be happening at some point but want to know what you guys want first, We can either have another elemental crystal show up, this one will be based on plant life either a woman or a man I have not decided yet or We get to meet Garp and the marines however you will not know the outcome until I write it, I'll give it a couple of days until I start writing the new chapter unlike last chapter were I kind of posted the chapter then went straight into writing.

NightHunterDeath: I always planned for her to win… though… I didn't plan to beat her up as much as I did, me and a friend talked a lot about what I am going to write, I'm glad you are enjoying the story.

Savage Kill: I take it you haven't watched Kung Fu Panda 2 the main villain in that was a peacock and was a bit of a dick in my opinion, but I think I did well as her as a villain.

TrafalgarLawxKikoku: I'm glad you like, I didn't find it rude at all I prefer readers to be honest with me and tell me if they didn't like something. I did cut back this time I think cause when I read fanfictions with Marco in he always says Yoi so that might be why, but I hope it was better this time for you.

As always I like to hear from you guys so give a review, but please don't go bashing my work left right and centre, you wouldn't like it if I did it to you. I take constructive criticism and not being plain rude, if you are new follow and favourite so you can keep up to date with this story.


	14. Chapter 14

WhiteBeards Siren.

Marco never thought that a girl can step onto the Moby Dick and change his life as much as one small woman did, but he's happy about it and so is Ace. Akiyama Megumi was a small quiet child; the Whitebeard Pirates help her voice be heard.

Marco smiled to himself as he sat in the crow's nest looking up at the sky, the sky was grey completely filled with colds and no gap for the sun to shine throw, but the weather was warm hopefully wasn't going to rain today. The sound of wood hitting metal filled his ears along with the sound of the wind just brushing past filled his ears as he looked down to see a circle of pink and purple. It had been two weeks since Megumi and Ace had defeated two of Kaido's elite members and a week since Megumi's stitches had come out. Marco wouldn't say in front of the others he was proud at her but in the privacy of their room was different.

He watched her as she slammed the end of the staff into the floor and swung herself up into the air, left leg extended to kick Haruta in the shoulder, the staff slammed down into the deck next to them as she brought her right knee up and slammed into his chin and dropped down in a crouched position on the deck as he flew back. Marco smirked, she was getting better, whilst her shoulder was healing she did light training learning the stances and the correct movement. The moment the stitches came out she threw herself into full time training with Haruta.

She ducked under Haruta swing, twirling under the sword to hit Haruta in the rib with her elbow with his free hand he grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. Marco watched her knowing her eyebrows had creased trying to think of a way to get out the hold before throwing her head back and slamming it into Haruta's chin. Marco was impressed as he watched Haruta fall back holding a hand over his mouth, Megumi stood up and rolled her scarred shoulder as she twirled the staff in her right hand before moving forward to jab him in the rib. Hartua stepped around the attack and swiftly cut down with his sword hitting the staff, Marco noticed her flinch slightly as she dropped the staff shaking her hands slightly as if to get something off them.

"You ok…?" Haruta asked.

"Yeah…" She smiled up at him just, she rubbed her ears slightly, "Sensitive hearing is a bummer."

"You're getting better," Haruta rubbed his jaw line and smiled brightly at her watching as she picked up the staff again, "Think those kicks are gonna leave a bruise."

"Sorry…I got into the zone," She giggled tilting her head to the side.

"No… No…" Haruta waved his arms as he put the sword back in its sheath, "Getting in the zone is good, you're starting not to get distracted when Marco watches you."

"Marco's watching…?" She questioned looking around before looking up to the crow's nest to see him leaning over and smirking down at her, "Oh…. HI!" She shouted and waved her hand up at him smiling brightly up at him.

Marco nodded his head and smiled down at her, before he jumped down from the crow's nest his arms turned into dazzling blue fiery wings as he glided down to the deck and landed next to her, "You're getting better Megumi," He smiled at her before kissing her temple before tilting her chin up and pressing his lips against hers.

Megumi's eyes fluttered closed and her free hand gripped the edge of his shirt as the other one tightened around the staff, she heard a few wolf whistles around the crew who was standing on the deck. She pulled back and opened her eyes to see Marco smirking down at her as he brushed a few stray hairs out of her face. She brushed his hand back, "Don't I'm all sweaty and it's not attractive."

"Always attractive love," Marco grinned down at her.

She tapped him softly on the head with the end of the staff and smiled tilting her head slightly, "Such a romantic."

"OI! MARCO!" A shout came from the figure head, "THERE ISN'T MEANT TO BE AN ISLAND TO THE NORTH OF US… IS THERE!"

Marco looked down at the log pose on his wrist, one of the arrows was pointing south east, the other west and the last one north east. But none were pointing directly North, Megumi followed behind him as he moved up to the man, "The log pose is not pointing north, SOMEONE GET POPS, YOI!" Marco shouted out as his eyes locked onto the island.

Megumi leant against the railing of the side of the Moby Dick looking at the island, eyes glistened with curiosity, "What is it my boy?" She heard Pops ask Marco.

"The log pose isn't registering that island," Marco stated.

"Hmm…" She watched as Pops stroked his Moustache, "Gather the second division."

"What…?" Haruta questioned slightly and watched as Megumi smiled brightly and twirled clapping her hands in excitement, "You're gonna send the second division to explore the island."

Whitebeard chuckled and placed his hand on Megumi's head to stop her twirling, "You carry on like that you're gonna drill a hole in the ship," He chuckled at her.

Megumi liked being out on the sea it was gorgeous, so mysterious and just in her opinion thrilling of never knowing what would come neck. But, she loved exploring the islands as well finding the beauty of the New World she was born and raised in fascinating never being allowed out of the barriers beyond her home and rarely only on occasions she had stepped onto Marineford. Being trapped basically all her life only once a year she left home, but now she was free to do whatever she pleased… within the Whitebeards pirate reason. "Sorry, Pops," She grinned up at the man.

Whitebeard chuckled and patted her head, "Just glad to see you out of your shell, my dear."

She turned and grinned at Marco who was chuckling to himself and shaking his head, "Go on meeting room." She bounced slightly on her heels as she walked down the deck heading below deck with Whitebeard, "AND CHANGE YOUR SHOES BEFORE YOU GO, YOI!"

She laughed and waved back towards him as she heard the rushing sound of second division pirates across the ship, a pair of arms wrapped round her waist and lifted her in the air twirling around, "To much twirling," She cried out through laughter.

Warm hands wrapped around her and she heard a shout of, "COMMANDER! PUT THE LADY DOWN!"

"Hi Ace," She grinned over her shoulder as she felt herself finally put back onto the floor, she stumbled to the side slightly feeling dizzy.

"Hey," he grinned at her wrapping an arm around her waist drawing her into his side, "Dizzy?"

"Yeah… She was twirling round on the deck," one the members laughed as he pushed the door open for the two and they stepped into the meeting room, Pops sat on his chair at the head of the table similar to the chair in the division commanders meeting room.

'…. How many meeting rooms do these guys have,' Ran through Megumi's mind as she stood behind the chair Ace sat down resting her elbows on the back of the chair, looking up at Whitebeard as the rest of the division filtered into the room and stood around the room looking up at their Captain.

Whitebeard smiled round as he watched the entire second division entered the room, "Everyone in?" He asked, he received a nod from the second division, "as some of you may know, there has been an island spotted North of us."

"You want us to go check it out Pops?" Someone asked.

Whitebeard nodded his head, "We normally send you lot off to check newer islands anyway… but I want you lot to be careful, the log pose isn't picking up this one."

A sound of 'Ok, Pops,' filled the room, "What the island like Pops?" Ace asked.

"From what I saw, it looks like a jungle island… Megumi my dear what did you see?" Whitebeard asked.

"Like Pops said, it looks like a jungle island, large sandy beach at the front of the island, tall trees and an aura of life around it, as far as it looks like the island hasn't been touched by humans," Megumi smiled at the division.

"You will have half an hour to get yourself together, you will take one the paddle boats to the island and we will wait here… understood?" Whitebeard looked over the grinning faces of the second division, he chuckled to themselves just like their commander the second division was always one for exploring and a new adventure, "Dismissed… Megumi stay behind for a second dear."

Megumi kissed Ace's cheek and gave a wave to the rest of the division as she sat in the seat Ace was just occupied, "What is it Pops?" She asked smiling up at him.

"How is training coming along my dear?" He asked.

"It's going great, they want to build up my physical strength before I start training with pistols, then maybe rifles," She shrugged slightly, "But me and Haruta becoming on par with each other in training now… why do you ask Pops?"

Whitebeards face became grave, his grin gone and his eyebrows furrowed, "There is something off about that island, I can feel a strong presence radiating from the island Megumi… just wanting to make sure you are up for the challenge."

Megumi laughed, tilting her head back as she did bright silver eyes sparkling as she laughed, "Of course I am, I might not be as strong as Vista or Joz but I'm working to become strong so the boys don't have to constantly come to my rescue."

Whitebeard hummed and stroked his moustache, "As long as you think you are up to it?"

"Of course Pops," She smiled brightly, "After beating Astria I feel like I can take on anything really."

"Well that's good to hear," He chuckled, "Go on… Marco doesn't want you traipsing round the jungle in heels."

Megumi stood and walked around the chair heading to the door, "Yeah well Marco thinks I'm gonna fall and break something or another," She shrugged and smiled, "Will see you when we get back Pops."

"Keep an eye on him," She heard from him as she closed the door and headed towards her room, she smiled and nodded towards the rest of the crew that she passed as she stepped into her room. She glanced around noticing Mauja wasn't in the room, most likely the bear was following Thatch around.

Quickly kicking off the heels she dug though her wardrobe looking for boots, as she was half in and out of her wardrobe she heard the door open, "You alright in there, yoi?"

"Just peachy," She replied, "WHY DID IZO BUY ME SO MANY HEELS!"

She heard Marco chuckle as she shifted through the piles of shoes before pulling out black knee high combat boots, "These better than heels?" She asked and he nodded in reply, "Good… you ok Marco… you seem a bit… tense?"

Marco watched her as she slipped her feet into the boots and zipped them up, she was wearing black shorts and a purple tank top, she reached into the wardrobe and grabbed a black jacket before he answered, "I'm fine Megumi."

She plopped down on the bed next to him making the mattress jump, "You are worried."

Marco chuckled and ruffled her hair, "I can feel something on that island, a powerful presence but I'm not sure what it is…just a bit concerning."

Megumi frowned slightly, "Pops felt it to… We'll be fine though Marco I promise."

"Knowing Ace he's gonna set fire to the entire jungle," He leant down and kissed her temple before resting his head on hers looking deep into her eyes, "Just don't do anything stupid alright, yoi."

"Oh of course I'm not," She giggled and swatted him away and stood up slipping her arms into the jacket, "Keep an eye on Mauja for me please… I don't think a jungle will be a good place for a polar bear."

"MEGUMI COME ON!" They both heard Ace shout.

She held out her hand for Marco to take, his hand slipped into hers as they left her room and walked back up onto deck, he squeezed her hand softly as they walked to the edge of the ship a plank of wood connected the Moby Dick to one of the smaller paddle boats that had been following them. Ace stood in front of Whitebeard listening to the man, but his head snapped to the side as he saw them coming towards them.

"MARCO!" He shouted waving at them from across the deck, "CAME TO SEE US OFF!"

She heard Marco chuckle next to her as she walked with him across the deck, "Of course I do, yoi," He grinned at Ace.

"Just telling Ace here to keep an eye on you Megumi," Whitebeard chuckled, "You have a habit of getting into trouble."

"I do not," Megumi gasped looking offended, "Just trouble finds me."

"Keep her safe, Ace," Marco told the younger man as he squeezed Megumi's hand, "And don't destroy the jungle ok?"

Ace grinned and scratched the back of his neck, "Of course I won't what do you take me for?" Both Megumi and Marco raised their eyebrows at him and he pouted, "Meanies."

"Alright you two, you better be off your division is waiting," whitebeard chuckled, and patted Ace on the shoulder before heading back across deck to his chair against the mast.

Marco kissed Ace's lips gently, before tilting Megumi's head up and kissed her, "Both of you be safe, yoi," he smiled at them both as they stepped across the plank onto the paddle ship.

"Will do," Ace called back to him.

Megumi smiled and gave a gentle wave, as the plank was pulled back onto the Moby Dick and the paddle boat sailed towards the island, "Marco my boy," He heard Whitebeard call him and he turned looking up at his Captain, "They will be fine don't worry about them."

Marco laughed and shook his head slightly as he watched the paddle boat move at top speed towards the island, second divisions first for adventure always made the crew smile, "I'm fine Pops."

Megumi laughed as they finally docked, Ace bounced on his heels as he darted from left to right across the deck, helping his division with setting up ready to explore the island. "Megumi," A deep voice sounded next to her and she turned.

"Oh Teach… Sorry I was miles away," She smiled brightly up at the tall plump man.

"I noticed," He laughed, "You ok girl?"

She hummed nodding her head, "Just something about this island feels slightly… like off… if you know what I mean… The island feels alive… I can hear it in the wind like whispers."

"Well you're the one with super hearing," He smiled down at her.

She smiled brightly up at him, "That I am…"

Teach grinned down at the girl and patted her shoulder, "Well it's good we have someone level headed…." They both glanced at Ace who was running across deck towards the figure head.

"He's…. not…." She murmured watching him.

"Seems like our division commander is to excited to wait," Teach chuckled.

Megumi looked over the side of the boat to see they were in shallow water, but shallow for the boat not Ace, "ACE!" She screamed across the deck and watched as he jumped from the side of the ship, she paused… there was no splash, she rushed over to the side of the ship and the second division pirates leant across the railing looking down at their commander.

Ace grinned up at them as he laid on a pile of dead twigs and leaves that was floating next to the ship, he put his thumb up his grin was wide showing he was ok, "COME ON YOU SLOW POKES!"

"Are the row boats lowered?" Megumi asked the division.

"Yes Miss," some of them answered.

"Ok… I never understand why you lot call me Miss," She shrugged and smiled softly, "Twenty five of you will stay here to guard and maintain the ship, remember keep an eye on the wave currents and the wind, any trouble both me and Ace have dendens if you need us." The twenty five who were told to stay smiled and nodded at her and she looked at the others, "Let's get going then."

Grins and cheers were heard across the paddle boat as ¾ of the second division made there was down the ropes onto the row boats next to the ship, picking up Ace along the way they soon stood on the white golden beaches of the unnamed island. Megumi smiled softly watching Ace bounce on his heels as he looked up at the tall brazil nut trees towered over the group.

"How are we doing this commander?" one the members asked.

Ace cocked his head back showing a wide grin, "We spilt into three groups… the two other teams take the west and the east checking the cost line before entering the jungel… I'll take the north path."

The division nodded and spilt itself into three groups, Teach took twenty four members along the west line of the coast, whilst a man called Matthew took another twenty four across the east line of the coast. Leaving the last twenty four members standing in front of Megumi and Ace, Ace grinned widely and started at a fast pace into the forest.

Megumi was amazed by the jungle that they walked through, large tropical birds swooped and dived in the tree tops above them, monkeys swung from the vines and snakes collided around the branches of the trees. "You sure… you travelling through the jungle is a good idea Commander?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ace asked.

"Well last time and the- MPH!" Megumi turned to see Aces hand over the man's mouth stopping him from saying whatever he was going to say, Megumi only shrugged and continued onwards through the jungle.

"Don't mention the spiders," She heard Ace whisper in the man's hear, she giggled softly as she heard Ace telling the division men to be quiet, the buzz from the jungle made it seem like the jungle was actually alive. She grinned up at Ace as she felt him jog up beside her and wrap an arm around her waist bringing her into his side.

They came into a large clearing, ruins surrounded the edge of the clearing and a large totem pole stood in the middle, both Megumi and Ace walked forward towards the totem pole whilst the division checked the ruins. The ruins seemed to be old buildings but they were falling apart vines covered the buildings like a sheet along with cobwebs and dust.

"Looks like no one has lived here for years," She heard one the men state.

Her hand drifted up the carved wood, which unlike the area it was in look brand new expect for the vines that wrapped around it, her finger gently brushed away the vine and it seemed to curl up around the tip of her finger before spreading up her finger then her hand. "This seems familiar…" She muttered to herself, watching as the vines suddenly stopped when they reached her wrist not moving forward up her arm or backwards across her palm.

"OW!" She heard Ace cry from the other side of the totem, Megumi leant to the side to see Ace rubbing his behind and glaring at a vine that hovered in front of him.

"Ace…?" She questioned.

"It spanked me!" He shouted at her, Megumi's face burnt bright red at the thought.

"Ace it's a vine… it's not alive…" She stated, before looking down the vine that had now wrapped round her wrist like a bracelet, "I retract that statement."

She glanced back to Ace who was slowly edging away from the vine that had just stroked his cheek, "I don't like this island."

Megumi laughed, "Ace you're getting felt up by wild life," she crumpled down onto the floor holding her stomach as she rolled across the floor laughing.

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" Ace shouted.

"COMMANDER!" A few distressed cries came from members of the division and both Megumi and Ace looked over to see the vines trying to attack the division, she watched as Ace's fist turned into flames ready to burn them.

"ACE DON'T!" Megumi cried out grabbing his foot as he ran past her making him fall flat to the floor.

"MEGUMI!" Ace shouted back at her looking confused.

"It's alive.." She gently stood up and moved over to the division members placing a hand on the closet one's shoulder, "Put the weapon down."

"But Miss!"

"We are guests on this island… they see us as a fret," She looked at the vines, small spikes came across the vine in a sort of attack position.

"The girl is right," A deep voice came from across the clearing that made Megumi go weak at the knees, they all turned to see a … man or tree they could not decide which standing a few feet behind Ace, "You are guests on this island yet, you go tugging and pulling as if you own the place."

"Who are you!?" Ace yelled and asked his eyes narrowed at the man who threatened his division.

"Who I am is not important… but maybe what I am… Miss Megumi," his green eyes locked onto her, his skin was tree bark, vines wrapped across his arms and torso in a type of tattoo design.

"… An elemental…" Megumi stepped forward silver eyes wide.

She walked closer to the man and when she was in arms reach he bowed down on one knee and took her hand in his pressing his temple against the back of her hand, "My Lady is correct."

"Hey.. Hey…" Ace wrapped an arm round Megumi's waste pulling the blushing woman away from the tree elemental, "Not for you bark boy."

The elemental looked up at Ace and a sly grin spread across his face as he stood up and leant into Ace cupping the younger man's face, vines spread across Ace's cheek, "And who's this gorgeous piece."

Ace's face burnt as hot as his flames as the elemental leant into him, Megumi giggled next to him before she stepped in front of the elemental, "Sorry this one is taken."

"Understood My lady," The elemental bowed and smiled, "But I must admit My Lady… how did you come across this island… people have rarely stepped onto it since I have given the island legs."

"Island legs?" Both Megumi and Ace eyes widened in curiosity.

""I can show you… If you would like… however your friends have angered the land… I would prefer them to stay where they are," The elemental replied.

Ace nodded in understanding, he would argue and say his division is fine but he understood why the elemental wasn't too keen having so many pirates around the island, "Guys you continue exploring the island… back track and take one the other paths we came across."

"Sir… you sure?" They asked.

"Hey," Ace grinned widely at him, "I'm a devil fruit user so is Megumi we will be fine."

"Guys seriously," Megumi tilted her head to the side as she grinned widely at the men, "We will be fine stop worrying no need to worry."

They waited until the last division member was out of sight before they started to follow the elemental through the trees, "I must apologise for the Ice elementals behaviour to you My Lady."

"How did you…" Megumi started.

"The vine round your wrist My lady, gives me the insight to your mind," The elemental sighed as they continued to walk through the forest, the trees came closer together the further they walked through, "She was a vengeful woman even when she was still human." He shook his head of the thought, "But enough about your near death, tell me you two how did you stumble across my home?"

"We were sailing actually," Ace grinned, "Your island kind of crossed into are path… honestly if we didn't have people on lookout we would of ran straight into this island."

"Hmm…" The man hummed, "It seems like your men have fallen into a trap."

Ace eyes widened and watched as the man twirled his wrist, "How do you know?"

"The trees speak to me like the snow did to the ice woman," The elemental smiled at them, "But do not worry, you seem like lovely people the trees will help them out."

"Thanks… my division… sort of likes the thought of new islands and adventures."

"Most pirates do."

Ace laughed, "You're alright, expect for the whole slapping my butt."

Megumi tuned out of the conversation to listen to the wildlife around her, but what she picked up was the familiar humming of a visual denden. Glancing around she couldn't see anyone or anything that seemed out of place, the further into the jungle they walked the further to the heart of the jungle the tree barks became thicker. The thought of the visual denden still played on her mind, but was soon replaced by a loud groaning sound as if someone was moving to much weight for them to handle.

"Here we are…" The elemental smiled as he pushed away branches and revealed the two largest trees on the island, the trunks were as wide as the Moby dick and as Megumi tilted her head upwards to look into the sky the tops of the trees disappeared through the clouds. "These are Wintercress and Toothwort."

"You named the trees?" Ace asked.

"No… no…" The elemental chuckled, "They were already named they just told me their names."

"They are gorgeous," Megumi smiled softly and stepped closer to the trees hopping over roots the twirled across the jungle floor and dived under the ground, "So how do they move…?" she asked as she stroked a hand up the bark, the vine from her wrist untangled and shot up the tree.

"The roots twirl through the water and push themselves forward like a swimming type of motion," The man smiled and rested his head against the bark, "Pirates have tried to destroy this land before… I remember… when I came here after I turned into an elemental… all the people here were killed by pirates, most of the forest had been burnt… I never wanted this to happen to this island again… so I made it move to keep pirates away."

"Then why are you so calm with letting us see this?" Ace asked, "We are pirates don't you want to keep us away from destroying this land."

A small chuckle came from the man, "There are different sort of pirates, the ones that seek one piece, the ones that want adventure, ones you are out to gain power and ones who want freedom… you two are pirates who want freedom… your division seeks adventure… but few seek power… You are both no fret to me I can tell."

Both Megumi and Ace blinked a few times confused at the man, "What do you mean we want freedom?" Ace asked.

"From your pasts," the man watched as Megumi's fingers danced across the bark, "Whilst you had family… Ace, you wanted away from who your father was… you believed everyone out there thought you should be dead. But you found family… and love…"

Ace glared slightly, "You do not speak of my father as if you knew him!"

"Ace…" Megumi whispered softly stepping back from the tree and towards him, "Don't get angry… you'll set the jungle on fire."

Ace was tense as he watched the elemental step around Megumi as she walked towards him and headed towards the tree, the man looked sad as he rested his head on the bark and spoke softly to the trees.

Megumi wrapped her arms around Ace's waist hugging the man gently, she could feel the muscles on his back were tense in anger as thoughts of his father raced through his head. She gently dragged her fingers up his back and pressed her lips softly against his collar bone, "It's ok… don't let thoughts of your past way down your future."

Ace clenched and unclenched his fist as he continued watching the man taking to the trees swirling his wrists occasionally, before he slipped a hand up Megumi's back and buried it into her pink locks bringing her closer to him, "Sorry…" He muttered against her temple as he leant his head down.

She laughed and smiled brightly up at him, silver eyes locking with dark brown ones, "Why be sorry… we all hold dark clouds over our head for something… but whatever your father did… I'm sure that he did love you."

He tensed again clenching the hand that wasn't in her hair to force himself to not shout at her, telling her that she was wrong, that his father was the most feared man on the sea before he was killed. He breathed in deeply taking in the scent of mixed berries, she didn't know who his father was and he wasn't going to tell her because of an elemental.

"My Lady… I have a request…" The elemental stated his voice was different from what it was before deep and solemn.

"Of course, you have shown us the true beauty of this island," Megumi turned and smiled at the elemental, Aces hand slipped from her hair and both arms wrapped around her waist, "I would do anything to repay such gratitude."

"I have been speaking with the trees… they are tired… tired of running from the horrors of this earth, but my powers… I lost control over directing this island long ago the trees swim with the wave current and not how I want them too…"

"I want you to kill me Miss Megumi," The elemental stated he was blunt as he looked into wide silver eyes.

"Y-you… w-what…" She stumbled over her words looking stunned at the elemental.

"I have the power to destroy the world My Lady," He sighed and sat down cross legged, "the island is tired of running… I trust the Whitebeard Pirates to stake the island as its territory."

"But why do you suddenly want to die, you have a life that can filled out over the sea, you can protect people keep people safe," Megumi cried out tears welling in her eyes, the thought of killing someone who risked his powers to save an island was truly heroic in her eyes and he didn't deserve to die.

"This is my final wish, My Lady please… let me die knowing that my island will be in capable hands," He smiled at her and took her hands in one of his large ones, "I know your crew and Captain are good men… they saved you when they could of left you out to see to drown, they have protected you against marines who threaten to take me home… With the Whitebeard flag flying on this island no pirate would dear to step on this island."

"Is this really what you want?" Ace asked.

The elemental nodded and smiled at them, he point behind me towards the large cliff through the trees, "That cliff is the edge of the island, I would like to stay here and stop the island from moving any further away from your ship it's only when I am truly with the great trees the island will stop moving. But my gem resides at the top of the cliff…" The elemental cupped Megumi's cheek gently and he smiled at her, "Do not shed tears my dear girl, you are setting me free from the torment of Uranus."

She breathed deeply and blinked away the tears, "You are so nice and something… that was my family fault did this to you…"

Ace tightened his arms around her waist, "You didn't do this to him Megumi, you weren't born when everything happened remember?"

"The hot one is right My Lady," The elemental pulled back and smiled at her, "This was never your fault or your family, it was not created it was something your family stumbled across, you cannot blame anyone for this… it was an accident."

"You sure this is what you want?" Her voice was gentle as she asked the man.

He nodded and waved his arm in a parting gesture, the trees behind the two great trees parted leading to the bottom of the cliff, "This is how I can help you and please My Lady do not dwell on this you are setting a spirit free, I will be with my loved ones at last after so many years of being parted from them."

"Your name… can I have your name so I know who to pray a safe journey to the heavens," She smiled at him.

The elements face turned into a large grin, "Eremete, my dear."

She pushed Ace's arms softly off from her waist and threw her arms around Eremete, "I will make your wish, come true."

The elemental chuckled and patted her hair before gently pushing her back, "Go… and you hot stuff," the elemental smirked at Ace, "Keep My Lady safe."

Megumi nodded and took off sprinting through the parted trees towards the hill, Ace tilted his head as he had never seen her run so fast during her training before he turned to the elemental, "We will plant our flag on this island and don't worry… I'll take good care of her."

"I must warn you… I did not tell you this… but there are other people on this island… I do not know who though," the elemental frowned, "But _I_ do not know who… I have been concentrated too much on your division… though I can say that they look like marines.. I have never seen there commander before."

Ace nodded his head and grinned at him, "Thanks for the heads up… I hope you are going to be at peace." The elemental smiled and shooed him away and Ace took off after Megumi quickly catching up to her, "You alright?"

She nodded her head and gently smiled as they came to the edge of the jungle and she looked up the cliff seeing a small hut at the top of the cliff she started to climb up the cliff with Ace close behind her, the powerful force she felt when she first stepped onto the island started to push down on her as if it was a lead weight. "Do you feel that?" She asked.

Ace nodded his head, "Most likely the gem… if he can move an island and control every single tree with it, it must be that."

She hummed in agreement but something didn't feel right in her mind, they came to top of the cliff a large wall circled the tiny hut most likely to keep it from blowing over. The wall was made out of tree roots closely knitted together and about ten feet tall keeping the view of the ocean away from them. Ace pushed open the door for them and they blinded with a green light, within the centre of the room stood a pedestal and on top of that pedestal was a large green gem about the size of Megumi's fist. Flowers, vines and roots covered the entire room from floor to ceiling, "Ready for this?" Ace asked her squeezing her shoulder and kissing her cheek gently.

"I think so…" She replied as she stepped over the roots towards the pedestal, "I just… he was so nice Ace… and he's lived for so long I feel guilt from killing him."

"You're not though remember that… you are setting him free just like he wanted to remember that," Ace grinned at her.

Her hands reached out and cupped the gem within her hands, vines started to wrap around her hand, "Remember cover your ears," She smiled softly and watched as he placed his hands over his hears and nodded to her. She smiled softly and took a deep breath in and looked down at the gem, "VOICE-VOICE SONIC SHATTER!" She screamed to the gem, she felt it violently shake in her hands and the gem cracked slightly then more before finally it turned to dust within her hand.

They both watched as the vines and roots vanished along with the gem and the island shook slightly, as it seemed to stop completely. Megumi couldn't hear the whispers of the wildlife just deathly silence. Megumi slammed her hands into her face and dropped down onto her knees tears streamed down her cheeks as she silently cried over the loose.

"Hey…" Ace sat down next to her and rubbed her back bringing her to his side, "It's ok… he wanted to be free."

"I know…" She murmured softly, "I just feel guilt."

Ace chuckled softly and kissed her temple helping her to her feet, he grinned widely down at her and wiped away the tears, "He's happy now… he lived for hundreds of years Megumi it's like letting something free after you kept it for so long."

She laughed softly and rested her head on his shoulder, "You know your right."

"Of course I'm right," He grinned widely as he turned them around and opened the door, "Why do you sound so surprised?"

"Cause you are normally an idiot that does stupid things," She smiled softly at him.

Ace stepped out behind her, "Should call the crew tell them everything is-"

Ace was interrupted as the wall behind them exploded chunks of bark fell towards them and Ace ducked down pulling Megumi with you, "Bwahahaha," A laugh filled the air and both Megumi and Ace froze, "So they were up here after all… good idea to surprise them."

"Gramps…" Ace muttered eyes widening and turning to look at the hole in the wall.

"Vice-Admiral Garp," Megumi froze looking up at the man.

An: So in the end I went with both we met an elemental and Vice-Admiral Garp appeared, I gave him a familiar entry to like he did after Enies Lobby which I thought would be nice. This chapter we got more of an in site to Megumi's training, her finding a bit about Ace's past and how she reacts to death which I think is a nice little touch up, from here on for a chapter or two things will take a bit of an interesting turn for our favourite trio and yes Megumi already knew Garp was Ace's gramps Haruta told her earlier on… can't remember which chapter. But as always thank you so much for reviews and hello to my new followers I'm glad you guys are sticking around for our little journey.

NightsHunterDeath: Ssshhhh…. We don't speak of foreshadowing ;) I say she's been training for like between a week and two weeks before she came across Astria. Yeah you most likely would get your butt handed to you.

Guest: I gave you Garp lol… not as much as you might of liked lol but next Chapter I promise, Yes actually I did know that that's why I had her dressed in blue dress with peacock feathers for the sleeves, yeah I found that amusing as well actually.

Savage Kill: Yeah he did have knives actually, though he was an albino peacock as well, me and my boyfriend thought of the idea of izo fainting after I told him about the injury's Megumi sustained, but he fainted more out of shock than the blood I say. Yeah so would I actually… but with One Piece universe you aren't always sure what they will have.

Water-Fox-Raine: Thank you for the idea of using both of them I wasn't too sure that people would like it but you saying it would be a good idea made me do it.

TrafalgarLawxKikoku: I'm glad it wasn't as annoying for you this time round I always think Marco would be caring and protective in a relationship… or that just might be me.

Keykeybaby6: I'm glad you enjoyed it.

Blob80: I'm glad that you found chapter 2 funny, honestly theres been parts that I have laughed out loud about.

As always guys I love hearing from you so you can leave a review or pop in a pm I don't mind and am glad that you have stuck with me as much as you have throughout this series, if you are new and enjoyed it remember to favourite and follow to keep up to date with the story and I will talk to you all next chapter.

Oh and also before I forget I've started to write a modern day alternative universe about these three, they are small little prompts like stuff from tumblr, like lost pets, blind dates those sort of things. I'm wandering do you guys want to read it at all?


	15. Delay Note

Hi Guys,

I'm sorry to say there won't be a chapter this week, no it's nothing to do with bad reviews or Pm's I've just had a bad start to the week I spent most of my Monday evening in tears for no stupid damn reason and haven't found the motivation to continue writing chapter 15. I got about half way through the chapter before my break down as I've been calling it when I've been talking to people. So, hopefully will have the chapter up maybe on Sunday or sometime early next week, again I'm sorry for the delay but I kind of need to step back and have bit of time for myself, thanks for all the reviews and love and so on.

Lots of Love

Scarlet.


	16. Chapter 15

WhiteBeards Siren.

Marco never thought that a girl can step onto the Moby Dick and change his life as much as one small woman did, but he's happy about it and so is Ace. Akiyama Megumi was a small quiet child; the Whitebeard Pirates help her voice be heard.

Note: POVS Changes few times through this chapter

Megumi knelt on the ground eyes wide as she looked at the tall bulky figure that stood a few feet away from them, Ace's arms tightened round her waist but he still knelt beside, "Gramps what are you doing here?!" Ace asked stunned to see his grandfather standing in front of them. Quickly pulling Megumi to her feet, he pushed her behind him figuring out that the world government would be sending powerful people after them but his grandfather.

Garp grinned widely at his grandson and took a few steps forward before slamming his fist down on top of Ace's head, Ace yelled out in pain and grabbed his head dropping down to the floor again, "Miss Akiyama it's lovely to see you again my dear."

"Don't take me back Garp, I beg you please don't," Megumi was slowly stepping backwards down the cliff.

Garp sighed and scratched the back of his head, "You know I don't have a choice."

"YOU DO!" Megumi cried, "EVERY MAN AND WOMAN HAS A CHOICE… IT'S YOUR LIFE GARP YOU CAN'T BE CONTROLLED BY THEM! I REFUSE TO BE A PAWN FOR THE WORLD GOVERNMENT!"

"GRAMPS!" Ace yelled finally jumping back onto his feet blocking his grandfather's advance, "YOU CAN'T TAKE HER!"

"You know if you just listened to my wishes in the first place, it would be more likely you would be the one she has to marry BWAHAHAHA!" Garp laughed loudly grinning looking at the large bump the fist of love had caused.

Both of them froze for a few moments and blinked looking from each other then back to Garp, "WHAT!" They both yelled at the vice admiral.

Garp only shrugged and grinned before removing his coat, then the jacket before he started to roll up the sleeves of his white shirt, "Ace now be a good grandson and step aside, you know I don't want to fight you."

"YOUR GONNA TAKE HER AWAY!" Ace yelled, crossing over his index fingers on both hand in the sign of a cross, "JUIKA!" He yelled and a large cross shaped column of fire hurtled towards the marines, Megumi watched wide eyed as Garp easily jumped above the attack but a few marines got caught in the cross fire.

"Do not make this more difficult than it needs to be Ace," Garp stated as he slammed his fist down were his grandson just stood, Megumi stumbled as she felt the ground shake slightly, "Just let us take the girl."

"Ain't gonna happen," Ace flipped over a few marines feet on fire pushing him through the air to land in front of his grandfather, "The crew loves her and so do I, I'm not letting you take a daughter of the Whitebeard pirates away from her family."

Garp chuckled again, "Whether you like it or not Ace, she is a Celestial Dragon one from one the most prestigious families known in the world. The World Government will not let her go off gallivanting with one of the most feared pirate crews in the world."

Megumi froze knowing that Garp was right the World Government wasn't going to give up any time soon, she felt a hand slip into hers and looked up seeing Ace who had turned and went to run before she pulled back. "…. Megumi….?" He questioned looking confused at the pink haired woman who averted her eyes.

Garp noticed the change in the girl and stepped forward, "You know it's for the best Miss Akiyama."

"I do…" She muttered softly before finally looking Ace in the eye, "Please go… I can't keep running from this Ace… it's not fair on you or Pops… go… go find One Piece stop protecting and rescuing a little girl."

Ace cupped her cheeks and pulled her towards him slamming his lips onto hers, Megumi clenched her eyes shut and let out a choked sob as tears slipped from her eyes, "You can't," Ace mumbled against her lips.

Her left hand reached up and cupped his cheek whilst her right planted on his chest and gently pushed him back, "Ace… I'm sorry," She muttered.

"Wha-" He didn't get to finish his sentence, as Megumi hooked her ankle around one of his and shoved him forcibly back making Ace stumbled and fall backwards sliding down the cliff. Ace was mixed between confused and hurt as he watched Megumi grow smaller before vanishing from his sight as he slammed into one the trees at the bottom of the cliff.

Why would she go with him, why would she even think it was a good idea then Ace paused and froze bolting up right, "She was crying…" He whispered to himself.

The denden in his shorts started to ring, Ace fished through his pockets before he found the small snail, "Hello…?" Ace questioned before the eyes changed into the dark blue eyes of Marco.

"Hi… Ace we've got a problem, we just spotted a marine ship and…"

"I know…"

"What do you mean you know, yoi?"

"Megumi she… fuck Marco I don't understand."

"Ace… it's alright… tell me what happened?"

Ace took a deep breath he could feel his hands shake slightly, "She's gone Marco for fuck sake," Ace snapped down the denden at the Phoenix, "My Gramps turned up, I didn't know he had been sent to search for her as well and she went with them… she tripped me sent me down the cliff, it all happened so fast and… I screwed up."

There was a pause and the blank blue eyes of the denden looked back into Ace's, he could hear discussion in the background, Izo, Haruta and Thatch yelling at each other before the loud shout of, "QUITE!" along with the loud bang of Whitebeard slamming the end of his weapon into deck filled the air, "Give me the Denden Marco!"

The eyes changed into dark slanted ones of his captain, "Ace are you alright my son?"

"Yeah… I think so…." Ace muttered into the Denden.

Megumi sat down on the coach in the Captains quarters, her knees pulled up to her chest as buried her face into her knees. They had jumped off the cliff and landed onto the ship below the cliff and left the island as soon as they could, she didn't want to leave them but the government wasn't going to give up until she was once again locked away.

"Miss Akiyama," She heard a tea cup being set down in front of her and glanced up to see Garp standing across from her bag of rice crackers in hand as he pulled up a seat and sat across from her, "How are you my dear been a year since I've last seen you?"

"Marine ball wasn't it," Megumi smiled softly and took the tea taking a gentle sip, "See you are still obsessed with rice crackers."

"Bwahaha," Garp laughed, "Quite a good memory my dear… You aren't gonna give this old man a smile."

Megumi tilted her head and gave a soft smile, "I just… Garp… you know what they are like, Akainu… why was he even the one who said he would marry me, I'm an eighteen year old girl that ate a devil fruit, my parents being worried about me doesn't give any situation to engage me to one the most powerful men in the marines."

Garp chuckled again, "You worry too much my dear."

"I do not," Megumi snapped, "…. Sorry."

Garp shook his head, "An outburst is healthy my dear, but you are right the devil fruit wasn't the reason why your parents wanted you to marry a marine."

"Garp please explain, you are the only marine I can sort of handle my fiancé does not care and the rest of the vice-admirals or actual admirals I have either never met or I cannot stand them."

"True some of them are slightly childish," Garp laughed, "But Miss Akiyama, are you sure this is what you want to know."

"Yes… Garp please," Megumi nodded taking another sip of tea before releasing it was earl grey with a hint of honey, smiling softly to herself as she thought of Thatch and his tea making skills.

"When you were younger, I met your family when they wanted to visit your grandfather I was one of the Vice-Admirals that would take you from the Sparkling Enclave Island to the Sakura Kingdom. You were a bright girl, free spirited and your parents were concerned that you might try to renounce your title of Celestial Dragon and they did not want that happening… so they brought up the fears of you slipping away or vanishing in front of them to the World Government. The talk about Akainu being promoted to Admiral had been floating around for a while and he was the name on the World Governments lips and he was the one they chose."

"So it wasn't my parents?" She questioned slightly stunned.

"Not exactly…" Garp scratched his head.

Megumi cocked an eyebrow as she normally does when Ace tries to avoid a question, "Your grandson is very similar to you Garp, you try to avoid the question by dancing around it."

"Your parents were given files of some of the candidates that the World Government thought would be a suitable husband for you and your parents decided on Akainu," Garp answered her.

Her hand tightened around the handle of the tea cup knuckles turning white, "So it's not just my parents to blame," She stated eyes cold as steal, "The world government had turns in my handing off."

"The devil fruit gave you powers your parents were frightened of, see it from there view," Garp tried to reason with the girl.

"NO!" Megumi shouted and slammed the tea cup back on the wooden table the china shattered and cut her palm and fingers, "I do not care what that you think my parents were doing the right thing for me Garp." Her hands flew to her hairline and piled the hair on top of her head turning her head to so Garp could see the back of her neck, "See what they did!"

Garp for one of the few times in his life was actually speechless as he saw the marines symbol on the back of her neck, the scar was deeper than the rest of the scar around her neck, "My dear what?"

She dropped her hair letting it curl around her face and her fringe covered her eyes as she looked down, "Akainu… after I found out about the engagement I tried to escape… more than what I have ever done before in my life, I did not want to marry the man he was in his forties when the engagement was first announced. After my fifth attempt of trying to escape on a trade ship and nearly succeeding my father asked him to come see me and he complied and visited," her hands shook in her lap, "He had marines positioned outside my door and… I hypnotized them… like I had done with the maids before and they walked me down to the docks, Akainu spotted me and took me home."

"The scar?"

She bit her lower lip tugging slightly as she tried to recall everything, "He told my father he wanted something seastone on me to stop my voice, he suggested cuffs but my father stated you can't have cuffs around a Celestial Dragons wrist it would look as if she was a prisoner. So instead he had the collar made to make me look like some type of pet. It was a mixture of sea stone and silver, the two did not mix well and burnt my skin for years, the marine mark my father thought Akainu would like to show that I was already in care of someone else."

Garp watched as tears dropped down onto clenched fists and he leant over and squeezed the young girl hands in his large one, "You know I regret taking you back to them my dear."

A small gentle smile spread across her face as she gently lifted her head to look at him, "I will never blame you Garp."

Garp chuckled, "Well you shouldn't, you should never blame family."

"Family?" She questioned cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Well," The old man grinned, "I've seen the newspaper article about you and my grandson."

"Oh One Piece," She murmured.

Ace slammed his head down on the bed, breathing in faint berry scent and sighed, he couldn't believe that she had left with them so easily and his grandfather of all people. He turned over and looked up at the wooden ceiling; it didn't feel right coming back to the ship without her. Izo, Thatch and Haruta were on his case the moment he stepped back, Izo had actually tackled him to the floor in pure rage completely out of character for the okama. "Ace… you coming down for dinner," A voice sounded from the other side of the door.

Ace turned his head to the door, "I'm not hungry."

The door opened and Marco looked in stern look on his face, "Don't pull that crap, yoi."

"But I'm not," Ace whined.

"No, you are hiding because you are worried that Izo is going to try throw you off the ship again. No one blames you but yourself Ace," Marco snapped, looking slightly irritated before he sighed and leant against the door frame arms crossed over his chest, "I miss her too."

"She's only been gone a few hours and I feel as if there is something missing," Ace murmured.

"Don't be mopping about, yoi," Marco stepped into the room and sat down on the bed next to him, "She wouldn't be wanting this."

"She shouldn't have left," He flopped back over and buried his head in her pillow.

"Look at it from her point of view," Marco stated leaning back placing a gentle hand on top of Ace's head gently running his fingers through the younger man's hair, "Megumi isn't use to this lifestyle, not completely anyway, she doesn't want to be a cause of trouble for Pops. Maybe, she thought it was a good way for the marines to be off our backs for a while."

"Is that really what you think."

"No, I think she was scared and wanted it to stop, yoi."

"She was crying Marco, she kissed me and the tears," Ace groaned, "For fuck sake the tears I just couldn't… I don't want her to marry that prick."

"None of us does."

"Will Pops…"

Marco laughed," Of course he will, yoi."

Ace smiled gently, "Of course Pops will… Pops would move the entire world to rescue his family."

Marco laughed and smiled gently down at Ace, "Go and get food… I have a feeling Thatch will come here and drag you to the mess hall if you don't eat something."

Ace rolled off the bed and dragged himself over to the open door, "You not coming…?"

Marco shook his head before getting up and heading over to the desk which was covered in paper work, "No got way too much paper work to do," he pulled out the chair and sat down leaning back slightly, "Go eat and try to not mop around, the rest of your division is feeling guilt as well."

He watched Ace nod from the corner of his eye and heard the door close softly behind Ace, he sighed and leant forward resting his elbows on the desk and cradle his head within his hands. His eyes swept across the paperwork, seeing bounty posters, newspapers and random notes along with the listings of what was running low on the ship, but he couldn't concentrate on the paper work. Megumi he knew was on the mind of nearly every person on this ship at the moment, Akainu had put a collar on her when she tried to escape and didn't succeed. Even though this time she didn't really escape, they believed her to be dead before the marines spotted her.

Ace's denden started to ring snapping Marco out his thoughts and looked down at the orange snail that sat on his desk next to his own blue one, "Who the hell would be calling…." Marco murmured thinking it might have been Squardo or Little Oars, the sound of 'clank' filled the room as he picked up the receiver and he watched the eyes as they stayed blank. "Hello, yoi?" Marco questioned eyes locked onto the blank ones of the snails.

A sigh of relief was heard and the eyes turned into sparkling silver eyes, "Marco…"

"Megumi…?" He questioned not believing he was hearing the musical voice.

"Oh Marco," the eyes of the denden started to water and he heard the woman take in a deep breath, "You lot are… wait why are you picking up Ace's denden?"

Marco chuckled, "Always a scatter brain, yes we did get away from the marines safely even after your sacrifice and Ace is at dinner."

A soft giggle filled his ears, "That's good; I thought Ace would have been sulking refusing to eat until I returned or something as silly as that."

"How are you calling me, Megumi…?" Marco ignored her correct statement.

"Oh…" She murmured, "Pops gave me a denden and a list of his and the division commander's numbers in case of an emergency… I guess this would be those types of emergencies."

"Yeah… you could say that, yoi."

"Marco please I'm sorry, I didn't want to cause you lot more trouble you know that… the World Government wouldn't give up, and they believed you kidnapped me. You and I both know if the situation became anymore desperate in their eyes they would off pinpointed our location and Akainu would have found us. Even Garp admitted it was a pure stroke of luck they found us…"

"You don't have to say sorry love… but you know Pops will come looking for you."

"I know he will…" there was a small pause and the silver eyes flickered about before Marco heard shuffling about, "But he can't Marco, Pops is getting on in years, he might be the most powerful man in the world but still his health."

"You are our family whether you like it or not," Marco chuckled, "Now you going to give me a hand in finding you or not, yoi?"

"The Sakura Kingdoms, close to the calm belt," Megumi replied, "We have been heading west from the island, it should take a week for us to get there but we have had more a head start than you and the wind is with us."

"Clever girl Megumi," Marco grinned and quickly wrote down what she said, "They treating you right..?"

"I know you are concerned for me," She whispered softly, "But I'm fine, the food isn't as good as Thatch's but the tea is lovely… though it doesn't feel right."

"You and your cup, yoi," Marco chuckled.

"Hey… hey…" Megumi whined, the denden's eyes grew large and the silver eyes looked like sparkling jewels, "You have your favourite pen."

Marco only sighed and shook his head, "Keep yourself safe… you promise me that you won't say I do at the wedding if we don't get there in time."

"What do you expect me to do," She laughed softly.

"Run out the church do something just don't marry that bastard, yoi," Marco growled at the thought of her marrying the admiral.

"I promise," She whispered.

'Clank,' and the denden went silent and Marco looked silently at the snail that now slept on his desk as he put the receiver back down. Small piece of paper sat in front of him with the directions that Megumi had given him, he smiled widely to himself and looked up at the night sky the stars sparkled like jewels in the night sky, "Soon," he promised as he pushed the chair back and headed to Whitebeards room.

Megumi sat on the railing of the marine's ship a few days later, watching the marines filter to and though across the deck of the ship, she swung her legs as she watched silently. The denden was stuffed back tightly within her cleavage she refused to wear the clothes the marines had provided for her preferring to stay in her normal clothes rather being stuffed into some marine uniform that was about five times two big for her waist and five times too small for her chest.

"Miss Akiyama," she glanced down eyebrow cocked slightly at the young boy, he could barely be over the age of ten, he was just about four foot small for his age dark purple hair and grass green eyes. He must be the cabin boy, she thought glancing him up and down before leaning forward elbows rested on her knees and her chin rested on one of her palms.

"Yes?" She asked gently looking deep into his green eyes, she watched as the kid shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"Vice-Admiral Garp wants to see you," he murmured before dashing off somewhere else.

Megumi blinked a few times before sighing and running her hand through her hair, before hopping off the railing and walking towards the Captains quarters swinging her hips as she walked towards Garp's quarters. The ship was large but not as large as the Moby Dick but to Megumi everything seemed so small, as she pushed open the door to see Garp leaning back in his chair. His arms crossed across his broad chest and he was snoring loudly fast asleep, she glanced over the desk to see half-finished paper work and doughnuts across the table. Like grandfather, like grandson, ran through her mind as she popped the sleep bubble jolting Garp awake.

"Miss Akiyama?" Garp yawned and scratched his head as he blinked a few times focusing on the girl in front of him.

"The cabin boy said you wanted to see me," She stated leaning on the back of the chair in front of Garp's desk.

Garp nodded his head, "Your parents phoned and Akainu is already at the Sakura Kingdoms."

Megumi flinched she knew that the Moby Dick was at least three days behind she had called them last night the wind had turned against them and pushed them back a far bit, "Meaning?" she questioned.

"Your mother has told me that the wedding will be taking place two days after you arrive in three days," Garp didn't look pleased at this.

"You are as easy to read as Ace," She smiled softly, "You don't look happy Garp."

"It is clear that you don't want to marry him… I've seen the pictures in the newspapers your smile is beautiful and now you look miserable," Garp took a bite out of one the doughnuts.

"Your being depressing old man," She smiled softly, "I'm not doing it out of love for Akainu… I'm doing it out of love for Marco and Ace… along with Pops and the others, might not be for long but having me away from the crew is keeping you marines of their tails for a bit even if it's a week or so."

"Even if they are following us," Garp stated as he laughed.

Megumi faked a look of surprise, "They what!?"

She couldn't believe Garp actually believed her as he nodded, "Reports say they are at least three days behind us coming closer too two days."

"Idiots," She muttered tilting her head back not showing the Vice Admiral the small smile that graced her lips.

Marco looked blankly at Ace who sat across from him in the meeting, his hat was pulled down so the rim was covering his eyes. Over the last few days Ace's habit of just falling asleep anywhere had gotten worse since he was refusing to sleep or just couldn't sleep. Honestly Marco wasn't sleeping as well either; the thought of Megumi being sold off to the marines had plagued everyone's minds. "I don't think it's a good idea to send an entire division to get her Pops," Izo stated snapping Marco's thoughts away from the sleeping Ace to the okama.

A soft gentle snore from Ace made the entire room snap from looking at Whitebeard to Ace who had sunk further in his chair the small sleep bubble peeking out from under the rim of his hat as he exhaled, Marco watched as Thatch went to hit the younger man awake. "Leave him alone, yoi," Marco stated.

"He shouldn't be sleeping," Thatch argued.

They all heard Whitebeard sigh and rub his temple, "Marco is right, Ace has been pacing the ship like a caged animal at night the boy needs his sleep."

Concerned looks spread across the division commanders faces as they continued to watch Ace sleeping before Whitebeard interrupted, "Have reasoning for that thought Izo?"

"A giant fight won't do well, it's more we need a distraction then grab her and run for it basically," Izo stated.

"I agree with Izo," Haruta grinned down the table, "Chances are if we declare war against them they could suddenly move the wedding or just basically keep her as a hostage."

"They can revoke her title and throw her in impel down, if they know we are going to attack them it's a chance this could happen Pops," Thatch stressed.

"I know you three are worried about her," Whitebeard smiled down at them, "But we all must remember Megumi is a clever girl she won't let that happen to her."

"But Akainu!" The three shouted out in distress.

The shout jolted Ace awake, he looked around eyes wide at the name of the Admiral glancing around not seeing pink hair and silver eyes he thumped his head on the table in front of him, "Who do you suggest goes then Izo, yoi?" Marco asked making Ace look up in confusion.

"Who goes where?" He asked confused rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Well to go get Megumi of course," Thatch grinned down at him.

"Wait… wait… What?" Ace was confused, "I thought it would be a division not certain individuals wouldn't that give us a disadvantage?"

Whitebeard chuckled, "I agree with Izo that sending maybe two to three people will be a better idea less chance of you all getting notice, a small distraction and just grab her and run."

"So who will be going then?" Marco asked.

"Well her knights in shining armour of course," Whitebeard chuckled grinning down at Marco and Ace.

"Girly doesn't need a knight in shining armour," Fossa chuckled around his cigar.

"The little lady can handle herself quite well, I believe," Vista grinned.

Whitebeard laughed shaking his head, his laugh boomed throughout the room making the division commanders smile, "The reason, I've decided on sending these two is because they are able to travel without the Moby Dick or the paddle boats, Ace has striker and Marco can fly they can easily sneak onto the island without getting caught."

"You sure it's a good idea sending two devil fruit users after another one, sea stone, falling in the sea…"

"Thatch you are over thinking," Ace grinned widely, "We aren't going to get caught… Right, Marco."

"Well I might not," Marco smirked at him, "You might, yoi."

"HEY!" Ace shouted looking offended, "I'll get to her before you do and sweep her off her feet before you can blink."

Marco chuckled and shook his head at the determined look in the younger man's eyes he cocked his eyebrow, "Is that a bet, yoi?"

"Sure!" Ace jumped up and slammed his hands on the table grinning widely, "I bet you that I can get to her before you even step anywhere near her."

"You're on Ace, yoi," Marco grinned at the younger man.

"NO!" Megumi shouted and slammed the bathroom door behind her breathing deeply as she locked the door behind her, she was at least 30 minutes away from docking on the northern dock in the Sakura Kingdom when Garp suddenly sprung on her a dress, well more handed her a parcel and when she opened it she saw a familiar bundle of midnight blue fabric.

"My Dear, it's your mother's request," Garp stated, from the other side of the door.

"Well my mother can go burn in a hole for all I care Garp! I am not wearing a damn dress, I'm happy in shorts and tank top thank you," Megumi yelled back at the Vice Admiral.

She heard Garp sigh and heard him leant back against the wall, "Could give you a boat to row to Whitebeards Ship," she listened to him chuckled.

"I don't think I could row for an hour, let alone a day," Megumi sighed tilting her head back, "And the chance of them turning up before the wedding is growing similar and similar… I don't want to marry him Garp."

"It's obvious you don't want to my dear, but we don't have a choice," Garp told her, "Now will you stop sulking and come out, we need to get ready to depart."

She gently unlocked the door and poked her head round the door looking at Garp who again was holding a rice cracker grinning at her, "No dress?"

"No dress…. You did throw it over board," Garp laughed.

Megumi opened the door completely, stepping out and smiled softly, "Oh did I?"

Garp continued to laugh and guided the girl up onto the deck, she glanced around seeing marines dash from below deck to under, from one side to the other and up and down the rigging preparing the ship to dock. A large gust of wind threw Megumi's hair around her as she pushed it back she watched Sakura Blossoms dance in the wind before she glanced over the railing to see the Sakura Kingdom.

The cherry blossom trees were fully in bloom, it changed since she was a child more buildings and more people filled the island she noticed many people had stopped to watch as the marine ship sailed past them. The kingdom once use to be a giant island in the shape of a cherry blossom before an earth quake hit splitting the island into four pieces, her grandfather's mansion was on the north island along with the church whilst, the east, south and west sections lived the lower class and all the shops.

"Who will be coming to the wedding… do you know?" Megumi asked Garp as they stood at the railings watching the kingdom as they sailed round.

"I will be attending, your mother, father and grandfather, yourself and Akainu of course and a handful of marines," Garp stated watching the petals as they floated in the air making them look like dusty pink clouds, "Your parents downgraded the wedding however, there is to be a party held in yours and Akainus honour when you return to Marineford."

"So they decided that I should go live on Marineford and not the holy land," She hummed crossing her arms on the railing and leant forward resting her chin on her arms, "It's silly that my father's father didn't want to stay there after the Sun Pirates attacked freeing the slaves so forced the World Government to give him back the land that belonged to his ancestors before the void century."

"Your grandfather wasn't very trusting of the World Government to begin with and when the Sun Pirates attacked, your grandfather seemed to snap and want away from them," Garp replied.

"Do you know how we kept the title of Celestial Dragons, you would think since we took our land back we would be crowned Kings and Queens again?" Megumi asked.

"I believe your grandfather made a deal with the World Government they will leave the island under the world Goverments watch and will not try to run it themselves will leave everything how it was."

"Oh…"

"VICE-ADMIRAL GARP! WE ARE READY TO DOCK!" A shout came from the helm.

"WELL THEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING BOY DOCK THE SHIP!"

Megumi felt a shiver run up her spine as she watched them pull into the dock, the strong presence surrounded her and it felt like she was being choked.

"Ready my dear?" Garp asked as they secured the plank in place, he grinned down at her holding out his arm for her to take.

Years of etiquette training washed over her and gently reached up and wrapped her arm around his and rested her hand in the crook of his elbow. If she was wearing the dress her free hand would of pinched some material between her thumb, second finger and middle finger so that the material wouldn't been brushing against the floor since most of her dresses were tailored in mind of her wearing heels.

Megumi wrinkled her nose as they stepped down onto the dock, The Sakura Kingdom had an overpowering fragrance of flowers and really only people who were born and raised on the kingdom was used to the sent. Megumi was used to the scent of free green grass and fresh clean air, "I forget how overpowering the scent here was," Megumi murmured as she held her hand up to her nose.

Garp chuckled next to her as they walked onwards down a small winding path Marines walked behind them, weapons at the ready looking terrified thinking that Whitebeard would spring out from behind any of the trees and attack them. "It is overpowering your mother must be use to the sent."

"My mother thought the Sakura Kingdom would be any girls dream to get married in, why did the world government leave her in charge of the wedding I don't know," Megumi huffed clenching her hand against the side of her leg.

"Don't think the World Government knows how to plan a wedding," Garp laughed.

"Most likely true," Megumi sighed looking out into the ocean, pleading, wishing to see the Moby Dick on the horizon.

"They will come for you my dear," Garps voice was low in her ear and she smiled gently in reply.

"You're sure?" She asked.

"I've known Whitebeard for many years," Garp grinned at her, "From what I've seen you are now there family and Whitebeard protects his family, but like him I have to do my job right and my job is to deliver you back home. His job is to protect his family."

"And they said you never got to choose your family," Megumi laughed.

"Ready my dear?" Garp asked.

She gasped realising she was standing in front of two large oak doors, carved into the wood was the pattern of cherry blossoms like most of the things on this island. She glanced over her shoulder seeing the Marines had stationed themselves down the path that lead up to the mansion. "I think I am," She replied.

The door was pushed open and she was greeted by white marble floors and she stepped into her mother's childhood home, "Megumi," She heard a gasp from the top of the stairs.

AN: Hi Guys! I'm feeling better now, thank you all for the understanding that you had to wait like an extra week before you could have your chapter. I'm feeling a lot better than what I did last Monday, last Monday I think I was just so frustrated with the situation I am in, in my life away from the computer and stuff at the moment it just kind of got to me and I just broke down basically. It's a silly reason in my mind but at the same time, I've been in a rollercoaster of life over the last few years and simply it's been crap. Anyway, this chapter I did throw a lot of information at you guys so I apologise (hands out bandages) just in case you guys got hit to hard by the information of Megumi's life before the marines reasons why certain things are happening/ have happened in her life. I hope I got Garps character ok…. I did spend a few hours reading up on Garp and such stuff to get him close to the character as possible. I've always seen Megumi getting on well with Garp and see him being the only Marine she would ever truly trust and Ace would be a main reason behind that.

Guest: I do have a beta reader but she's going through stuff in her life at the moment and hasn't been able to Beta, MissLeiaGrey is my beta and I don't want to replace her because she's been busy with stuff. I'm sorry there are a lot of mistakes and there probably is in this chapter as well, but no one's perfect and I'm sorry it annoys you.

TrafalgarLawxKikoku: I felt so bad killing him off but a at least he was happy, whenever Garps in a fanfiction I think the fist of love has to be used XD

NightHunterDeath: SORRY! I spelt your name wrong, I was using my phone to do this bit last time and I normaly copy and paste the names I'm so sorry. Well you got what you hoped for and I put in Marcos and Aces povs to see how they reacted to it and what the Whitebeard pirates planned to do. I must agree taking out foreshadowing in anything just kind of makes the story a bit bland.

Savage Kill: We could say that troubles starting

Water-Fox-Raine: I left the cliff-hanger on a cliff ha get the pun… that was bad lol, you're not an idiot I forget what I have had for breakfast some days. Thank you for the sent love makes me feel better.

XxFire-PhoenixxX: Oh I loved your comment that was amazing, you were so surprised to everything that happened. Yeah I kind of did mix a lot of stuff in the last chapter, simple terms Garp and the marines limbed up the side of the cliff, the island had legs cause I was watching howls moving castle around the time of writing that chapter and the hole legs castle moving I thought why not give it to an island and Yes Marco, Ace and Megumi are in a threeway type of relationship cause I like the Ace and Marco pairing a lot but wanted to spice it up a bit…. I agree Crazy Chapter…. Just plain crazy

belladu57: Glad you enjoyed.

K.C.96: Thank you for being so understanding

DrAnime203: No need to be sorry I had a bad Monday… or did you accidently sent me bad Monday vibes, I felt better a few days after just took a bit of time away from the fanfiction to clear my mind.

Akky-nee-chan: I fought on and the Monday Blues vanished.

icegoddez333: Thank you for understanding,

ladymonkey: I felt better a few days after posting the note, my week got a lot better I spent time with my dad and boyfriend they are great at cheering people up. Thank you very much, my life is gonna be bad for a while basically I just let everything get to me on Monday really, but thank you I send you love back.

Wow… that was a lot to reply today, thank you guys for understanding again you are all amazing and reading over your reviews old and new really cheered me up so thank you guys so much and I will talk to you guys again in the next chapter.


	17. Chapter 16

Ace grumbled something into the covers as he turned over, Marco cracked open an eye to see Ace had curled around the spot Megumi would have been. Mauja grunted at his feet as Marco tried to kick the covers off his feet, but the polar bear was in the way. "Mauja come on off, yoi," Marco yawned scratching the patch of blonde hair on top of his head, sitting up before Ace turned over and threw his arms over his waist.

"No…" Ace mumbled.

"Ace….?" Marco questioned trying to remove the arms off his waist.

"No."

"Ace your being stubborn."

"No."

"You're being childish."

"No."

"…. Ace, yoi?"

A loud snore came from the second division commander and Marco chuckled as he hooked his hand under Ace's arms and removed his restraints from around his waist. "Marco…?" Ace questioned as Marco was finally able to get out of bed.

"Morning sleepy head," Marco grinned at Ace as he grabbed a shirt.

"Were… you just talking to me…?" Ace asked confusion written across his face as he sat up and leant back against the headboard.

"You kept saying No for some reason or another, yoi," Marco answered.

"I thought…" Ace yawned, "Stupid dream."

Marco watched as Ace's face changed from tired to irritated, Marco sat back down on the bed and patted the younger man's shoulder before leaning closer and locking lips with him. Ace's hands reached up and pulled Marco closer via his shirt before he wrapped his arms around his neck, brushed his tongue across the younger man's lip asking for entrance which Ace allowed. Tongues danced across one another before Ace, pushed Marco back slightly gasping for breath.

"What was the dream about, yoi?" Marco asked resting his temple against Ace's.

"I don't know… I'm not sure, it was darkness just pure darkness but it felt as if it was wrapping around me like hands pulling at my skin, a voice kept saying it was my fault, that people got hurt," Ace looked down glumly.

"Ace," Marco murmured cupping his chin, "is this the real reason why you've been up all night… you've been having nightmares. It's not because Megumi isn't next to us is it, yoi?"

Ace bit his lip, "It's both… most of the dreams been about something… like we are at war with the marines and… I see both of you a lot but you're not near me and… I hear her scream and god… I don't think I can deal with listening to her scream like that."

Marco kissed his temple softly, "What were you saying no over?"

"Flashes… I saw Luffy in pain crying, I saw you on your knees yelling at someone to stop and Megumi laying on the floor not moving, Teach was laughing but it didn't look like Teach and…"

Marco pulled Ace close wrapping his arms around the second division commander and pulled him in a hug, running his hand gently through Ace's dark hair, " It's only a dream Ace, not gonna hurt you, yoi."

Ace nodded his head gently, "I know you're missing her too… but not showing it."

"Because you have been over emotional, someone needs to keep a level head out the two of us," Marco smiled gently down at Ace.

"It's hard… I'm just worried that with my involvement in… OW!" Ace cried out grabbing the back of his head, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU USE HAKI ON ME!"

"Because you are over thinking, yoi," Marco stated as he sat back on the bed, "Megumi can handle herself remember she's been brought up around these people all of her life she knows how to handle them."

Megumi looked up the marble staircase at the woman who just called her name, her mother stood at the top of the stair case dressed in an emerald green dress, the dress brushed against the floor with long bell sleeves and a square neck line. Her mother's pink hair was tied up into a high bun which was set in place with a band of emeralds and sparkling blue eyes brushed across Megumi.

"Hello Mother," Megumi replied keeping her back straight and chin up, looking her mother dead in the eyes as into to dare her mother to challenge her.

"What on earth are you wearing," Her mother's shrill voice pierced her ears, Megumi winced she might of ate the voice-voice fruit but her mother's voice was as high as hers.

"Clothes mother, would you prefer me to walk around with no clothes on," Megumi smirked, she heard Garp snort slightly trying to keep himself from bursting out into laughter but he hid it behind a rice cracker the he got from his pocket.

"Don't speak to me with such attitude, Megumi Akiyama," Her mother snapped at her as she walked down the stairs the clicking of the high heels against the marble rang throughout Megumi's ears. Megumi narrowed her eyes slightly at her mother as she tapped the heels of the combat boots together, "look at the state of your dress so much skin showing, it is very unlady like to dress up like a whore Megumi especially since you've been kidnapped by those dreadful pirates."

"I was not kidnapped mother," Megumi stated, "They saved me!"

Her mother stood in front of her and cupped her cheeks lifting her face up, "Oh my darling look at you, your hair and you face just looks so plain and ordinary."

Megumi looked at the heavy layer of make-up over her mother's eyes and lips, luckily both her and her mother had naturally clears skin no spots or freckles could be seen across their entire body, "It's called not making an effort mother," Megumi snapped pushing her mother's hands away, "I like my hair down and I prefer simple eyeliner and mascara over a tone of eye shadow and lipstick."

"Look at what they have down to you," her mother cried out ignoring every word she just said and Megumi huffed in annoyance, "You are wearing commoners clothing and I even sent you a dress and you aren't wearing it."

"I never like dresses mother," Megumi muttered under her breath tightening her hands into fists controlling the urge to actually hit her own mother.

"Come my dear, Akainu is waiting we can't have him seeing you in such filthy clothes can we," Her mother smiled brightly pearl white teeth flashed in the light nearly blinding Megumi. "Your rooms are set up in the West Wing Mr Monkey D." Her mother smiled at the Vice Admiral before her face turned sour and she clicked turning her head to look at one the maids, "Anastasia take the Marines to their quarters."

The maid curtsied and muttered a, "Yes ma'am," before taking the marines up the staircase to the west wing.

Megumi glared at the back of her mother's head as she was dragged through the east wing towards her old bedroom, "Your grandfather redecorated the room for you, thinking you would prefer purple and silver over green and gold."

"I prefer purple and silver," Megumi answered looking out the window at the cherry blossom trees that lined a large field, which her grandfather kept his prize winning horses.

"Oh do you," Her mother sounded surprised over her colour preference, "Well we will get you cleaned up and into a nice dress and you and your fiancé can have a talk."

She was left standing in the middle of her room for the next few days, the floors were dark wood and the walls were a soft lilac with silver swirls across the walls. Large four poster bed was in the centre of the wall to her left across from French doors that lead out onto the balcony. A door on the far wall lead to a bathroom and on either side of the door were tall bookcases, a dressing table pressed up against the wall with a dark carved wooden chair with purple pillows on the wall opposite stood a wardrobe and a dress along with a large mirror.

"Megumi!" Her mother snapped at her pulling her away from her thoughts and she looked at the pink haired woman across from her.

"Yes mother," She replied.

Her mother glanced her over and scoffed at her choice of attire, "The bathroom please," She stated pointing behind her into the room.

Megumi stepped into the room and watched two maids bow to her, now over the last few months Megumi thrived in doing things for herself. Now, she knew what was going to happen as her jacket was gently removed off her shoulders and one leg was lifted up and the combat boot was unzipped off her foot. She heard the maid gasp at the sight of the three long scars across her shoulder from Astria's talons. Before too long she found herself dunked into warm water, the bath was big enough to hold ten people and still have enough room to spread yourself out.

"Akainu was so pleased when he heard you had been found by Garp," Her mother's voice filled her ears as she watched the maid sitting to the side of the bath cover the sponge in salt and scrub away at her skin taking away the dead skin.

"Was he," Megumi murmured tilting her head back as another maid tipped a jug of water over her hair, knowing it was a lie Akainu must have been impressed that they had one upped the Whitebeard pirates.

"Yes he made such quick haste here even beating you," Her mother smiled at her.

Megumi hissed as the maid rubbed the sponge over the scar, releasing the skin was still sensitive and the maid dropped the sponge looking wide eyed, "Hey…" Megumi smiled, "It's ok… still a bit tender that's all."

"I'm so sorry Miss," The maid cried out.

Megumi sighed more from irritation not wanting to deal with the high pitched pathetic squeal of the maid who was trying to apologise but she blocked out and she leant back in the bath feeling fingers work through her hair.

"He's been making sure everything is sorted for the wedding, surveillance ships have been placed round the island so those nasty pirates can't come and get my precious little girl," Her mother smiled sweetly at her.

"Mother you can leave, now," Megumi snapped slightly.

The older woman ignored the snap and leant down kissing her daughters temple, "Of course my dear see you at dinner, you and Akainu have a lot to talk about."

"ACE WILL YOU STOP MOPPING ABOUT THE KITCHEN!" Thatch yelled finally losing his temper as he slammed the kitchen knife down and glared at the second division commander.

"But I'm bored," Ace whined and sunk down on one the chairs, "Marco's sulking over paper work and Mauja won't let me in the room… stupid bear."

"That bear is Megumi's pet remember that, when she comes back and hears you've been mean to Mauja she's not gonna be impressed," Thatch stated as he started chopping up the vegetables for lunch.

"If she comes back…." Ace tipped his head back leaning it against the counter a permanent pout had been on his lips since he woke up.

THACK!

"OW!" Ace cried out grabbing his head and dropping to the floor, "WHAT THE HELL THATCH!"

Thatch stood above him arms crossed over his chest holding a rolling pin in one hand and he leant down so his face was close to Ace's, "This is Megumi's home, she has said to me, you, Marco, Haruta, Izo and Pops that she loves us like family and so do we. She will be coming back now out my kitchen before I call for Pops!"

Ace grumbled something under his breath as he got up and walked out the kitchen and made his way through the ship before coming back to his bedroom door, he slowly pushed the door open as in not to disturb Marco. He was surprised for when he came in the curtains were drawn and a candle been lit on the desk. The silhouette of Marco hunched over the desk, Ace gently for once moved over to the desk to see Marco's reading glasses were on and a newspaper was tucked under one arm.

A soft growl nearly made Ace stumble as he glanced down to see Mauja sitting at Marco's feet before the bear whined silently and rested his head back on his paws. Ace bent at the knees sitting on his heels and scratched the bears head, the bear hummed in approval looking up at Ace with big black beady eyes. "You miss her too hu?" Ace questioned and the bear seemed to nod in reply a sad look in his eyes, "We will get her back soon I promise."

"Talking to the bear you seem to completely hate, yoi," He heard Marco chuckle.

"Better than locking myself in a room to do 'paperwork'," Ace quoted with his fingers grinning up at the older man.

"I was doing Paperwork," Marco seemed to snap, the look on Ace's face made him release what he did and he turned the chair round and sat down across from Ace rubbing his temple, "Sorry…"

"Hey!" Ace grinned widely at him, "I've been grump all week I think you deserve to be grumpy at me."

"You are too understanding for your own good…. Did Thatch hit you by any chance?"

"yeah…" Ace grinned and scratched the large bump on his head, "I was sulking in the kitchen and it annoyed Thatch and he hit me and yeah…"

Marco chuckled gently leaning forward pressing his temple against Ace's, "Two days… we will see her in two days… we might get a call from her tonight…"

Megumi gasped for breath as the corset was tighten to an unbearable state, her mother went to get the glass room prepared for afternoon tea. Whilst Megumi was being forced into a full corset which shoved her breasts upwards making them look bigger than they actually were, white stockings had been rolled up her legs. She glanced into the full length mirror and was taken aback by the figure she been forced into, her waist look like if some flicked it she would snap in half.

"This isn't me," She muttered to herself.

"Arm's up my lady," the maid said, Megumi lifted arms up and watched as blue material past over her head.

The dress she was being forced into had a light blue floor length skirt with a darker blue satin trim; the corset had a sweetheart neckline and was the same shade of dark blue with mothers of pearl sewn across the neckline. A blue ribbon had been tied around her throat to hide the scar and her hair was pulled back by a simple blue ribbon.

"You look lovely my lady," The maids smiled at her.

Megumi hummed softly and slipped her feet into soft blue velvet heels, "Do you know where Akainu is at, at this moment in time."

"The Admiral has taken your grandfathers office at the moment My Lady I can-"

"No thank you," Megumi smiled softly, "I do know my grandfather's house hold I can walk myself thank you."

The maids nodded and opened the door for Megumi to leave, the door closed behind her and she tried to let out the breath she was trying to hold in but couldn't, "Fucking corset…" She mumbled and tugged the ribbon free from her hair and the one around her neck before storming off down a flight of stairs and two hallways before she came to her grandfather's office.

Two marines were stationed outside the office and she raised an eyebrow at them and they knocked on the door, "What?" A rough voice sounded from the other side of the door.

"Er… Miss Akiyama… to see you sir," One the marines stumbled.

"Let her in," Was the reply that came.

The two marines smiled gently at her as they opened the doors, Megumi gently stepped in and heard the doors gently close behind her. The room was long but thin at the back of the room sat the desk and high back chair was a few chairs in front, behind the desk was large bay windows and both walls were filled to the brim with bookcases and books. Her eyes locked onto the brown ones of Akainus and she felt her heart jump into her throat from fear, deal with Kaido's top members fine one of the top members of the marines no thank you.

"Miss Akiyama," His voice was grim and rough felt like sandpaper against her ears.

Years of training went through her mind and she curtsied, her fingers taking hold of the skirt and pulling it out as she dipped down, "Admiral Akainu." Her voice trembled and she mentally kicked herself for stuttering in front of him.

"Megumi… take a seat," He put down the pen he was writing with and crossed his arms crossed over his chest as he lifted one foot up and rested his ankle on his knee.

Megumi gently placed herself in the seat directly across from him and crossed her ankles under the chair and looked up at him, he had a square shape sort of face, high cheek bones and a sharp appearance. They sat in silence looking at each other for a few minutes before his eyes drifted down and locked onto the scar on her neck.

"The scar?" He questioned her. Megumi tightened her fists in her lap and her eyes narrowed, Akainu raised an eyebrow at her as he could see the anger coming off her. "Are you going to ask the question Megumi?"

"Let me go…" She replied.

"I do not have hold of you Megumi," He stated eyes boring into hers.

"I don't want this marriage, I want my title of Celestial Dragon stripped and be returned to the Whitebeard Pirates," She stated.

"Megumi," His voice grew dark and his eyes narrowed, "That stupid Fire Fist, you were a good girl pure of the evil taint that takes our world from the right path of justice."

"Ace did nothing wrong!" She shouted at him, "You are the one that put a seastone collar on my neck! You took away my voice!"

His fists slammed on the wooden desk and his eyes locked on Megumi's silver eyes widened in fear as she watched as his fists started to smoke, "Do you realise that, that boy you protect so vocally is from the most evilest person who walked this earth."

"So you view a person on his parents or grandparents for all I know, Ace has done nothing wrong to you!"

"He opposes the marines!"

"And so do half the people on this god forsaken planet, but because people challenge your order come from the wrong family you will kill them!"

"Do you even know who his father is?"

"No I do not care! Because Ace is sweet and kind to his family and-"

"It is the Pirate King Gol D. Rogers!"

Megumi's eyes widened and she gasped in pure shock, Akainu calmed himself down in her shocked state and stood walking round the table to stand in front of her. His large gloved hand cupped her cheek and lifted her face up, "You are from the family that stands on the pillars of this world Megumi, you will not be going back to those pirates."

Marco sat down at the dinner table across from Haruta, he smiled across at the fourteenth division commander who flashed a grin back at him. "How have you been Marco, you've been locking yourself in your room the last few days?"

"Paper work… trying to get my mind off things, yoi," He replied scooping up some the creamy pasta onto his plate, "How about you Haruta?"

He shrugged his shoulders the puffy shoulders reaching his ears, "Quite, without training with Megumi in the morning, my exercise schedule seems a bit dull."

"You think your life is dull," Thatch laughed, "I have Ace sulking in the kitchen expect Megumi twirling round the Kitchen helping everyone."

"Love Haruta to pieces, but I don't get juicy gossip about flame and bird brain," Izo grinned slightly.

"Will you lot stop being depressing about how it's different without girly being here!" Fossa shouted at them from a few seats down.

"Yeah!" Namur grinned, "She will be fine, watching her take on Haruta with ease no marines gonna scare our girl."

"She will be home soon," Joz stated, "then we will be back to listening to her sing every morning."

The other division commanders grinned widely, at the four division commanders at the other end of the table. The group laughed and smiled brightly at one another, two spots were empty on the table the two on Marco's right and Thatch's left was empty.

"Anyone seen Ace?" Vista questioned looking around.

"SORRY!" Ace shouted and jumped into his seat grinning widely.

"What's got you in a cheery mood, yoi?" Marco asked.

"I just feel better… like a sudden weight been lifted off my chest," His smile was wide like how it was a few weeks ago, "Megumi will be home soon and we can start adventuring again."

The division commanders chuckled as Ace grinned widely before stuffing his face with whatever food his hands could touch at the time, things were slowly going back to normal even though Megumi didn't sit in her normal spot. They all knew soon she would be.

Megumi stood out on the balcony of her bedroom, still in the light blue dress she sat down on one the wicker chairs wrapped in a cream blanket she drew her knees up to her chest. The thought of who Ace's father was had been with her all day, why didn't Ace tell her… did he not trust her, she had to find one the most important facts about one of her lovers of her bloody fiancé.

She rested her head on her knees and gently sobbed, wanting off this island, wanting away from this lifestyle, wanting back with her actual family and friends not some fake woman who pretends they like her because she's rich.

She looked down at the high heels that sat in front of her chair, the price of them could most likely feed a person for his or her entire life. The pearls that frame her cleavage could buy a small island, she'd seen the outside world and seen how corrupt the world government was. They had stopped off on a small island that had families starving whilst the upper class were as fat as pigs. Not even sparing a tiny amount of food to the poor, the upper class had stuffed their faces until Ace put a stop to it and set the entire upper class area on fire.

"The world is cruel," Megumi whispered to herself.

"Do you really think that my dear?"

"Garp," She gasped jumping from the chair.

The Marine hero chuckled at the surprised look on her face, "Sit my dear." He took the seat next to her, crossing his legs he looked up at the sky and grinned widely. "The surveillance ships have contacted us, the Whitebeard Pirates are around a day and a half away from here."

"And in a day and a half I will be married," Megumi sighed, picking up the blanket and wrapping it around her shoulders.

"You think to negatively about life my dear," Garp laughed.

"Why are you so cheerful," Megumi snapped, "How can I not think so negatively about life when its fucked up!"

Garp's eyebrows furrowed at the statement, "What have you been told?"

"What…?" Megumi questioned, her eyes widening slightly and she turned on her heels to face away from Garp looking up at the night sky.

"You are a very simple child to read," Garp chuckled standing up and patting her shoulders, "Akainu most likely."

"Is Ace really the son of the Pirate King Gol D. Roger?"

Garp froze for a second before sighing and took out another bag of rice crackers, "Yes."

Her shoulders fell and she wrapped the blanket tighter around her, "So Akainu wasn't lying to me."

"Akainu believes that if you come from a person who has wronged the marines, you come from one the families that created the world government, you come from a pure bloodline none of your family members have ran off to become pirates on your mothers or your father's side."

"Whilst Ace is the only son of the one the most 'evilest' men in the world," Megumi whispered gently, "But you raised him… he's your grandson maybe not but blood and yet…."

Garp laughed, "Roger asked me to… before he was executed he told me of Ace's mother and he knew she was pregnant. Portagas D. Rogue, sacrificed herself to keep Ace hidden as long as possible so the marine's wouldn't kill him."

"Is that why his last name is Portagas and not Gol?" She questioned.

Garp shook his head, "No… Rouge called him Gol D. Ace when he was born, but when Ace crew up and went off to become a pirate he took his mother's last name… maybe to keep the marines off his tail but it didn't protect him for long."

"So people started to figure it out?" She questioned.

"After a few months, Ace was already making his way quickly through the grandline and just made it into the new world, every were he went he was declaring he was going to be taking down Whitebeard. He came across Jinbei, who wouldn't let Ace harm Whitebeard for days they fought each other before the man himself appeared and offered Ace to join his crew," Garp explained Ace's past to her, "Someone with such power they believed had to come from a powerful family… Roger fitted the profile."

"Why didn't Ace tell me though?" She asked tears welling up in her eyes, "I thought he trusted me… and he didn't tell me."

"Ace didn't trust many people to know who his father was when he was younger, all the times he heard if Roger had a child the child should be killed," Garp stated.

"He thought… I would think differently of him," Megumi stated eyes widening slightly, "He thinks I'm that ridiculous that I would care over his fucking heritage."

"Whether you like it or not you are a Celestial Dragon, until the World Government states that your title has been removed. If you suddenly decide you want to go back home and you knew, the chance of you telling the marines will be high and more people will go after Ace."

"Oh…" She murmured understanding Ace's reason's.

"It is understandable, why you are upset," Garp stated placing his hand on her head, ruffling her hair, "But he most likely did it for you as well."

Marco woke in the middle of the night to a loud bang and glanced around, the room was dark and the only light that was coming into the room was the moon glowing in from the window. "Ace…?" Marco questioned yawning and rubbing his heels. He leant over and flicked on the bedside lamp, a soft light filled the room Marco looked down to see the covers were off the bed and Mauja was leaning over the edge growling.

"I'm ok," The younger man's head popped over the edge of the bed giving him a tired grin.

"What the fuck Ace, yoi," Marco stated rubbing his temples, "You have to create such a fucking racket."

"Hey!" Ace looked offended, "I fell off the bed not like I could of woken the dead or anything."

"No your snoring does that," Marco stated, "Mauja come away from the edge of the bed."

The bear looked up at Marco before glancing at Ace again before he walked up the bed and curled up on Megumi's pillow, "Sorry Marco just…"

"Bad dream, yoi?" Marco asked and Ace nodded his head, Marco moved his arm signalling for Ace to get back into the bed. Ace moved dragging the covers back with him and laid back down next to Marco facing him and Ace grinned slightly, "What was it this time?"

"What…?" Ace questioned.

"You had a dream again," Marco yawned slightly, "Most likely not gonna get back to sleep for a while tell me."

"It was the same as it was last time," Ace stated looking up at Marco, "But I got a feeling that I was trapped and couldn't escape… everything was fuzz, voices shouting and screaming, guns being fired along with cannons…. Then the darkness it was like smoke surrounding me and choking me…." Ace grinned widely changing the mood entirely, "But it was a dream nothing that could harm me."

"No but you bloody well harm me whilst kicking about in the bed, yoi," Marco laughed gently.

"Yeah," Ace grinned widely and scratched the back of his neck grinning, "Sorry about that…."

"Just don't do it when Megumi comes back the girl bruises like a peach," Marco stated.

"So she will be coming back?" Ace asked gently.

"Of course she will be, yoi," Marco tapped him on the back of the head, "She wants to come home, if she didn't she wouldn't of told me where she was going otherwise."

"Yeah…" Ace smiled, "I guess so."

AN: So slightly shorter chapter this time… only by like a 1,000 words but I wanted it to end here before I go into the next day. This is set like a year… year and a half before one piece actually starts for those who are wondering more leaning towards the year actually but anyway. I see Megumi changing when she's trapped becoming hostile and cold to people who trapped her, as far as I know I have not mentioned who Ace's father is to Megumi… until now… if I have… oops lol. Erm…. Megumi's family is like extremely rich that's why she comments on life is cruel, because for her she has lived the rich life style and never really has truly seen poverty until she met Whitebeard and Co. Thank you guys for continuing to read this… it is literally coming a serious part of my life writing fanfiction… writing is what I've always wanted to do with my life and you guys are helping me push more to my dream. So thank you.

XxFire-PhoenixxX: You would not believe the look my boyfriend gave me when I read your review, I burst out laughing so hard I thought I was going to roll off the bed since I normally read the reviews on my phone. So I stole it and used Bakainu… FAVOURITE INSULT EVER! …. I have lazy days as well don't worry.

keykeybaby6: Thank you very much, hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

NightHunterDeath: I was always planning on this to happen, I did this in the first one and I like showing how characters act differently when one of their partners is in danger… In my opinion anyone near Akainu is in danger… Honestly I haven't read many either… it might just be cause of one character that I don't really like, but I'm glad you like this weird and wonderfully pairing.

TrafalgarLawxKikoku:I have not been imagining Ace as a blob for the last few days, got more of how Marco felt this chapter which I hope helps. I see Marco being strong in these situations… like if something caught fire Ace would be running around panicking (even though he's made of fire) and Marco stands there going WTF did you just do.

Water-Fox-Raine: If it didn't come off as it yes Megumi hates her mother, she hates her father as well which you will see next chapter. Unfortunately Megumi was forced into a dress… Thank you for the love, things are looking better for me at the moment, so I send love back to you.


	18. Chapter 17

WhiteBeards Siren.

Marco never thought that a girl can step onto the Moby Dick and change his life as much as one small woman did, but he's happy about it and so is Ace. Akiyama Megumi was a small quiet child; the Whitebeard Pirates help her voice be heard.

"Miss will you please wake up," Megumi heard the Maid call to her as she buried herself deeper under the covers, it was two damn early to wake up she had got so use to sleeping in waking up early was a nightmare.

"Miss you must wake, your father wants to speak with you," that made Megumi shot upwards in bed and the covers flew off her, showing a satin white night gown. Dresses that was the only things she was allowed to wear fucking damn DRESSES! And not even the good kind that Izo picked out covered in sequins and riding up her thighs no she was stuck in the god damn floor length fucking DRESSES!

She gently got out of bed and looked at the pile of fabric that laid over one chair as the maids helped her out of her night dress, corset and petticoat went on first, before she put in an emerald green underdress which was long sleeved and tight against her arms and touched the floor. The outer dress was put on top the green was a few shades lighter and the skirt spilt at the front to show the underdress. Megumi moved her arms slightly feeling the heavy trumpet sleeves swing and glanced down seeing fur outline the end of the sleeves. She did not want to think of what animal was killed for that fur, she looked down at the square neckline to see it was covered in lace, with pearls and a dark green gem sewn into it.

"You look lovely Miss," One the maids smiled and clapped her hands.

The other maid stood behind Megumi, brushing her hair gently before placing a heavy necklace of silver and emeralds across her neck and a head band of pearls. It felt as if the choker from before was back on her neck, "Your father is in the West Boarding room," The first maid smiled and placed green satin heels in front of her which she slipped into.

"Would you like us to guide you miss?" The maid behind her asked.

"I'm fine… Thank you," Megumi stated and moved to the door.

The maid opened the door and Megumi glanced out the window, the sun had just risen over this dreadful day and Megumi would rather stay in bed than speak to her pompous father who didn't even greet her or grace herself with his presence at tea or dinner yesterday. She walked to the boarding room, back straight, stomach in, chest out and head up. Where the words running through her head, the way she was taught to walk for years, her hands folded gently in front of her as she walked. The thoughts of Ace and Marco ran through her mind, she only talked to Marco once even though the denden was safely tucked behind some of the dresses in her wardrobe, but everything has been so busy and on the ship she always had a marine on her tail.

She was about to knock on the door as it was pulled open and Megumi stumbled and slammed into a rock hard chest. She gasped and pulled back silver eyes widened as she looked up, "I am so sorry…" She spoke quickly looking up at Akainu.

His face was grim as he looked down at her and blinked a few times before speaking, "I am sorry to have startled you Megumi." He actually stepped out the way for her to enter the room and if Megumi was actually use to swooning and fainting like many girls she knew she most likely would of.

She gently stepped into the room and curtsied to him, hating the false niceness the fake politeness… she was slowly going mad within her own brain. "Not at all sir," She stated as she watched him close the door and a scowl graced her face.

"Megumi," Her fathers voice snapped her out of the glaring at the door.

She forced a fake smile and turned on her heel, her dress floated around her as she turned, "Father…"

He stood in front of the large bay windows looking out onto the garden, he stood behind the chair at the head of the table not looking at her. Her smile dropped and her frown returned, "Your mother told me of the state of dress you returned home in yesterday, that is not expectable behaviour of a woman of your standing."

"Oh…" Megumi faked innocence as she stood at the opposite end of the table, "What is expectable behaviour then father?"

"Not dressing like a whore for once!" Her father bellowed at her finally turning.

Megumi looked over her father, he had the same silver eyes as her and sharp features, luckily for Megumi she had her grandmother features and not the sharp pointed cheekbones and turned up nose. His dark hair was pushed back and Megumi could see the streaks of silver through his hair, he wore dark suit with white shirt and silver tie. He looked more aged than he did last time she saw her father which was around… six/five months ago Megumi had lost count.

"You are to be married to one the highest standing officers in the marines," Her father yelled and slammed his hand down on a newspaper. It looked quite old about a month maybe, she tilted her head and her eyes widened.

"Oops…" She muttered.

"OOPS! ALL YOU CANS SAY IS OOPS!" Her father roared at her, his face was turning red, "YOU HAVE BEEN CAUGHT WITH YOUR TONGUE DOWN THE THROAT OF ONE THE MOST WANTED MEN IN THE SEAS!"

"…." Megumi remained silent and blinked a few times watching as her father stormed up to her and grabbed her by her shoulders, she bit down on her lip feeling the scars throb under his hands as he shook her harshly.

"DO YOU RELAISE WHAT YOU COULD HAVE DONE TO THE REPUTATION OF THIS FAMILY!"

"NOTHING MORE THAN YOU HAVE ALREADY DONE!" Megumi screamed at him, "THE WORLD NOWS OF YOUR DEEDS ON THE BLACKMARKET! YOU THOUGHT HE WOULD OF NOT SOLD YOU OUT BUT HE DID! THE INFORMATION ABOUT CELESTIAL DRAGONS IS VAUABLE AND YOU TRUSTED A GOVERNMENT DOG!"

A loud smack rang throughout the room and Megumi's head snapped to the side, she could feel the throbbing pain in her cheek but ignored it as she glared at the wall.

"You will not mention that again," Her father stated, "Understood?"

"Yes Sir."

Marco glared slightly down at the map in front of him, he'd been looking at the map for the last twenty minutes trying to figure how to get onto the island from a safe spot but quick enough to get to the mansion and back… or the church need be. It wasn't to long before he felt a pair of arms wrap round his neck, "Morning Ace."

"Why you up so early," Ace yawned into his neck.

"You were kicking in your sleep again, yoi," Marco answered looking down at the map again.

"Sorry…" Ace murmured.

"Hey," Marco grinned at him and ruffled his hair before turning to face Ace and kissed his cheek, "No need to apologise."

"Yeah… but… if it was Megumi, I could of seriously OW!"

Marco had slammed his fist down onto Ace's head, "Will you stop panicking about her, every three seconds. She took down Astria and figured out how to destroy the ice elemental whilst half frozen, she's a strong girl Ace… you just have to believe in her."

Ace rested his head on Marco's shoulder and his legs where either side of his, "But when she came here… she was a small sweet little girl who couldn't stand right in a fight now…"

"She's sacrificing herself for us and is able to fight," Marco stated eyes not leaving the parchment as he trailed his figure across the cost line, the mansion was facing the west coast with a giant plot of land behind it cover ¾ of the northern island.

"I should of fought my grandfather but I didn't," Ace huffed.

"I don't think she would of let you, even if she didn't trip you down a hill, yoi," Marco smirked slightly at Ace.

"Like she could of taken me on!" Ace shouted.

"No," They heard Izo laugh behind them, "She might not have the strength to take you two on, but she does have the brains to trap you two like she already have."

Both of them turned their heads to see Izo and Haruta grinning down at them, Ace jumped up and stood in front of the two, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Megumi has you to round her fingers," Haruta grinned, "She doesn't know it but we do, the way you both look at her and it's oh so romantic."

"What you doing anyway?" Izo asked leaning over the first division commander to look at the map, "Oh the Sakura Kingdoms…"

"You know of the place?" Ace asked.

"Of course I do," Izo laughed, "Before I joined Pops, my crew visited the island. It's a lovely place… oh yes Megumi's mother was born there wasn't she."

"The pink hair is more natural in the Sakura Kingdom, she gets it from her mother," Haruta stated with a soft grin across his face.

"Are you too going to be helpful or discuss Megumi's hair, yoi?" Marco asked

Megumi stood in front of the mirror rubbing her red cheek, the hand print was faint now but it still stung as she poked her cheek and pouted slightly. She skipped breakfast and locked the bedroom door, her father had never hit her out of anger before. She pushed herself away from the mirror and walked back into her room and opened the balcony doors, she heard knocking on the bedroom door but ignored it as she looked over the balcony into the flower beds below. The gardens were trimming the bushes humming gently to themselves, she rested her elbows on the railing looking across the forest of pink. She glanced down again and smirked slightly to herself as she heard the knocking on the door behind her get louder and her father shouting at her to open the door.

"MEGUMI OPEN THIS DOOR!"

She sighed and walked towards the bedroom door and unlocked it, the door flew open she had to jump back so it didn't slam into her face. Her father's red angry face looked back at her as she cocked an eyebrow at her father, "I'm sorry father I was out on the balcony, I did not hear you knocking." A thick innocent smile spread across her lips and her silver eyes became doe like as she looked up at her father.

She watched as her father cooled himself off, but she could tell that the man was still angry at, "Why were you not at breakfast?"

She felt her hand clench into the fabrics of the skirt but continued to smile, "I was not feeling up to breakfast father, felt slightly light headed." Which wasn't complete a lie she felt a bit disorientated after her father had smacked her, as if her brain had brain thrown around in her skull.

"Your mother wanted to discuss the wedding," He stated.

"I don't think Admiral Akainu would of wanted to listen to mother discuss which colour napkin to have on the place settings at breakfast father," Megumi retorted.

She could see the gears whirling in his head and his fingers twitched, when she was younger whenever she miss behaved her father would of grabbed a handful of hair and shake her. But there were two marines stationed outside her door, which she knew reported to Akainu on the hour every hour.

"If you do not mind father," Megumi stepped forward into the hall way and closed the door behind her, "I will be spending my day in the music room to calm my nerves before the big day tomorrow."

She easily stepped around her father and walked down the hallway, she could hear her father fume and rant whilst she made her way to the first floor and entered the bottom half of the right wing. The music room was her favourite room as a child large and spacious perfect for playing music, she pushed open the door leading into the music room and smiled seeing it was empty. A small bit of freedom not much but enough to keep her sane for a while, the walls were white whilst the floor was dark wood. A grand piano sat in front of the class doors leading out into the garden but the piano wasn't what she had come down here for, on the right side of the room was a small door leading to were the instruments are kept.

Wood to brass instruments sat in front of her or on the correct stands and she saw what she wanted a simple violin, something to take her mind off the wedding. She knew she couldn't call Marco and cry, she knew they cared but she also knew if she started to panic they would as well. She sighed and plucked the violin and it's bow of the stand and stepped back into the larger room.

She placed the violin on her shoulder holding it securely and rested her chin on the instrument leaning her head back slightly and softly drew the bow across the strings. It didn't take her long before she lost her senses to the music, only paying attention to her fingers dancing across the strings making sure the notes she hit were correct as she drew the bow back and forth.

It felt natural for her to be lost within music, the only way she felt like she could communicate with the outside world once she was silenced. She always wanted to play to the crew thinking that they would love her music, they were always up for trying new things unlike her parents and the man she is being forced to marry. Stuck in there ways! Not wanting to see the beauty of the world but to control it.

"Megumi," The voice made her jump and the violin slipped from her hands clattering as it hit the wooden ground below, she turned quickly and held the bow in front of her.

"Grandpa," Megumi smiled brightly dropping the bow and running towards her grandfather.

The old man chuckled as his granddaughter wrapped her arms around him hugging him tightly, "Hello to you to my dear," He patted her back gently, "How are you feeling my dear?"

"Dreadful Grandpa…." She murmured, "I don't want to get married."

"Not to him, correct?"

"Whatever do you mean grandpa?" Megumi asked pulling back, her grandfather had the same bright blue eyes as her mother but light grey hair. His wrinkled face showed warm loving smile as he laughed at his granddaughter.

"I have seen the papers my dear," He held out his arm to her which she quickly took, "Now will you be a dear and walk with your grandfather."

"Of course Grandpa," She smiled.

"ACE!" Marco shouted finally grabbing the man's attention as he looked down at the plate of food in his lap.

"Hu…?" Ace blinked a few times before looking up before grinning, "Sorry Marco."

" You in the land of the living, yoi?" Marco chuckled, they sat on the deck under the blazing hot sun and pale blue sky.

Ace scratched the back of his head before taking a bite of the sandwich on his plate, "Just thinking over the plan that's all."

"Izo was right, we won't get there in time before the weddings starts. We have to crash the wedding basically," Marco stated.

"You think that's a good idea though?" Ace questioned, "Mean Akainu would be right there instead of sneaking into her room and getting her out."

"Only thing we can do really, unless we wait until she's married and is being moved back to Marineford or the Holy land… if they are moving her at all, yoi," Marco stated.

"HELL NO!" Ace shouted slamming his hands on the desk, "SHE WON'T MARRY THAT IDIOT!"

"What are you shouting about Ace?" They both looked up to see their Captain looking down at them, "You are disturbing the quite my boy."

"Sorry Pops," Ace laughed and grinned widely.

Whitebeard chuckled and sat down on the other side of Marco, his elbows rested on his knees, "How are your plans for tomorrow?"

"We have to crash the wedding, yoi," Marco sighed rubbing his temples as he looked down at the plate of sandwiches swatting Ace's hand away as he reached for one the sandwiches, "You have your own food."

Whitebeard laughed loudly, nearly shaking the entire boat, "Crashing a wedding, the World Government is going to love that."

"You think it's a good idea Pops?" Ace asked.

"Well of course I do," The man was still laughing, "It might get it into the idiots skulls that Megumi doesn't want to be part of that world anymore. That she is her own woman and doesn't need to be guided anymore."

"Do you think she's been fighting against them Pops?"

"I think she has been playing the role of dutiful fiancé to make sure Akainu isn't looking at anything but her," He replied, "What do you think Marco?"

"I agree with you Pops."

Megumi stood on her balcony again later on in the afternoon, the sun was slowly setting over the horizon painting the sky pink and orange, the day had been long and tiring after the walk with her grandfather her mother had appeared out of no were and started going over the finer details of the wedding. Megumi was surprised she didn't scream the house down after the tenth bloody napkin that had been shoved in her face.

She knew dinner was soon going to be called, by she didn't want to go eat some expensive dish that cost more than the normal person earns in a year. She wanted a meal back with the crew, loud talk, jokes and the secrets between her, Izo and Haruta. It wasn't the same being forced to sit correctly, small talk over the table. "Miss, dinner is about to be served," The maid called out to her.

"Thank you," Megumi replied and moved back into the bedroom, she'd unclipped the strands of pearls in her hair letting it curl around and she dropped them on the bed as she passed. Heading towards the dining room, like the rest of the house the dining rooms tables and chairs were carved from some dark wood.

"Megumi dear," Her mother's sweet sickening voice filled her ears, "You are late my dear… and what happened to the pearls."

Megumi sat down across from her mother at the dining table, she sat down next to Garp who grinned widely at her as she sat down next him, "The clips were scratching my scalp and it's rude to scratch my own head at the dining table mother."

Her mother pulled a face but she ignored it as she looked down at the meal, she felt her nose twitch in disgust. It was venison that she was being forced to eat tonight, she hated the stuff it didn't taste nice to her at all.

"Do you know how much those things cost?" Her mother snapped at her.

"Enough to feed a small village for the rest of its life," She replied as she gently cut into the meat and started eating her dinner, she could see her hand shaking she was upset, annoyed, angry at her mother.

She could hear her mother twitch in her seat wanting to get up and smack her across the face, but her mother remained seated. "Delilah, I don't think discussing about jewellery is the proper topic of convocation for this dinner table," She heard her grandfather snapped.

"Father," Her mother cried out, "Megumi has to value her heritage and not throw it away."

"If Megumi does not want to be a walking jewellery shop, she can remove the pearls if she wants to. Now be quite I do not care about pearls or other stupid wedding trifles tonight," Her grandfather snapped at her mother and Megumi heard Garp chuckle.

"Thank you Grandpa," Megumi smiled gently, she could she her mother fuming out of the corner of her eye.

"You are dismissed from the table Megumi," He stated waving her away.

Megumi nodded and excused herself and quickly left in a swirl of fabrics, she wanted to scream, cry and just kick up a tantrum. She rushed up the stairs, fabric gathered in one hand and the other ran through her hair as she breathed deeply tears brimming in her eyes. As she blinked rapidly they spilled followed down her cheeks, she passed the marines who stood still as she brushed past them into her room and slammed the door shut and threw herself onto the bed. She screamed into the pillow and kicked the shoes off, letting them fly off across the room and she heard them thud against the floor as she curled up around the pillow wishing for the scent of Pineapple and Cinnamon.

Ace sat cross legged on the bed with the ball of white fluff curled up into his lap, over the last two days he seemed to have bonded with the tiny bear. It hummed slightly on his lap as he scratched the bear behind the ears, "How many more hours?"

"Ten," Marco yawned sitting at the desk.

"I can't sleep," Ace groaned.

"I think half the crew is still awake, yoi," Marco chuckled scratching the top of his head leaning back in his chair.

Ace glanced up to the ceiling hearing footsteps across the deck above and he yawned leaning back, Mauja grumbled as Ace moved before glaring up at him, "Marco," Ace whined, "The bears glaring at me again."

"You should of learnt this by now, Mauja is not a happy polar bear when his bed moves," Marco chuckle watching as the bear got of Ace's lap and jumped off the bed onto the pillow on the floor, "You know your gonna have to fight him for her attention when she gets back."

"Yeah…" Ace grinned, "This time tomorrow she will be singing and dancing with the rest of the crew like she wasn't nearly married to the most hated man in the world."

"She will take it in her stride and add it to the number of wins under her belt, yoi," Marco chuckled grinning over at the younger man.

"It's been quite without her…." Ace murmured.

"Quite nice actually," Marco joked.

Ace glared before picking up one the pillows and lobbed it across the room, it hit Marco square in the face nearly sending the older man out of his chair who only laughed in reply, "Not nice," Ace huffed and fell back onto the bed.

"Well not my fault I don't have a beautiful singing voice like hers," Marco continued to laugh as he chucked the pillow back into its original place on the bed.

"No you sound like a dying pigeon when you try to sing bird brain," Ace grinned widely at him.

"Shut up and go to sleep we have an early start tomorrow."

Megumi breathed in deeply feeling watching herself in the mirror the next morning, she felt tears prick at the corner of her eyes but she would not lead them shed as her hair was curled up into a high bun and some strands were left down to wrap round her shoulder. Her face was heavily painted, her eye lashes full and longer than they normally were silver shadow graced her top eyelid and her lips painted rose red. Four rows of diamond surrounded her neck coverings the pink scar of the last collar she wore, chandelier diamond earrings decorated her ears. A white hibiscus was placed into the bun and a long veil was clipped into her hair, the last thing to go on was the white stress that was held up on a hangar behind her.

"My lady are you ready?" The maid asked watching Megumi as she twirled the champagne round in the glass looking at it absentmindedly not caring about the world around her. She only nodded her head and the maids guided her to stand in the middle of the room.

They worked around her quickly and soon she was dressed, everything was white down to the pearls that lined the neckline. It was different to say the least with having no sleeves for the dress; a sweet heart neckline framed her chest decorated with dazzling white pearls. An open corset decorated the top of the dress with satin ribbons holding the top corset up and again pearls framed the lower half of the top. The skirt was similar to the one of the green dress an under skirt and an outer skirt which spilt at the top and again pearls outline the outer skirt. Megumi swore if she saw another pearl in her life after today she would scream bloody murder. She was to be married in less than forty five minutes till she was married and the chances of her escaping now was becoming slimmer and slimmer with each passing second.

"Would you like some peace before the wedding Miss?" One the maids ask.

"Yes," Megumi waved them off and sat down in front of her dresser her mother had already spoken to her and so had her father the moment she awoke that morning. Her grandfather had visited her whilst they were painting her face and apologised that this was happening to the only family member he still liked. Megumi found it amusing that her mother had annoyed him so much since the wedding had been announced she had been written out of his will.

She now sat alone in what felt like an empty room looking at herself in the mirror before she murmured to herself, "This isn't me."

She glanced back at the clock; forty minutes till she needed to be at the church and she smirked to her reflection. The make-up was still laid out across her dressing table from where the maids had left it not bothering to clean up and she glanced at the wet wipes sitting on the corner. One last act of defiance to her mother as she wiped the layers of make-up off her face, she unclipped the veil letting it fall to the ground and gently removed the flower from her hair.

Gently she unravelled her hair and let it float out around her in gentle waves before she tucked the flower behind her ear, quickly painting her lips softly pink and adding eyeliner to the bottom and top lid of her eyes Megumi smiled at herself.

A soft knock made her head snap back to the side as she found white gloves sitting on the bed and a pair of white shoes next to her bed, "Enter," she called out as she slipped into the shoes and ignored the gloves.

The door opened and in her doorway stood Garp who grinned widely at her, "You look beautiful my dear, no wonder why my grandson fell for you," He chuckled.

"Thank you Garp," She smiled softly at the man.

"I will be walking you down the aisle today, if that's ok with you my dear."

"Do I really have a choice in the matter?"

Ace paced from one end of the ship to the other it was drawing closer to midday, she would be standing in a church soon, standing next to Bakainu and he felt his hands clench, "WHAT ABOUT NOW!" Ace cried out in irritation to Marco who was leaning against the railing with telescope in hand.

Marco grinned widely as he caught the glimpse of pink sakura blossoms, "Yes!"

"Boys," They heard Whitebeards voice sounded across the deck, "Remember you run in grab her and run for it… understood."

"Yes Pops," They both grinned.

Ace jumped over the railings to land on striker below next to the ship whilst Marco jumped high into the air fully transforming into a bird and flew off towards the kingdom. They both could hear the crew cheering behind them as they made their way across the ocean.

Ace grinned widely to himself as his feet were on fire and pressed down harder willing for striker to go faster as they started to near the west side of the north island. The church was south of the north island if they reached the bridge to the other islands they have gone too far, were the words that Izo spoke to them yesterday.

"YOU OK DOWN THEIR, YOI!" He heard Marco ask/shout at him from above and Ace tilted his head back hand on his hat to keep it from flying off at the speed they were traveling.

"FINE! YOU KEEPING UP OLD MAN!" Ace shouted as a reply grinning widely at him.

"YOUR MOOD CHANGED!"

"RESCUING THE FINEST GIRL ACROSS THE SIX SEAS WHO WOULDN'T BE HAPPY!"

The doors of the church stood in front of her now, as she was passed a bouquet of white roses from one the marines that stood outside the church door and Megumi smiled softly in gratitude towards the foot solider. She squeezed her hand into the material of Garp's jacket, finally feeling the nerves over take her as she started to shake slightly.

"They will be here," Garps voice was low in her ear as he tilted his head down to talk to her, "The Moby Dick has been spotted North West of the island."

"Will they be here in time though?" She asked softly as she heard the bells chime signalling it was midday and she heard the wedding march start to play.

"You must pray that they will," Garp smiled to her.

The doors opened in front of them and Megumi glanced around seeing four familiar faces and not the rest, she knew a few reporters were sat at the back of the church with cameras whilst Akainu stood in front of the priests at the altar. If the entire room wasn't looking at her Megumi would of gagged, her mother actually made him take off the marines cap. He stood tall and proud in black suit with black tie, a pink floor in his button hole and his marines coat over his shoulders.

If her world was coming to an end last year Megumi would have pictured it by being kidnapped by pirates and then being murdered, last month it would have been on the end of an enemy's sword or a bullet to the heart. But no, this is how her world is going to come to an end, she watched Akainu descend the steps and hold his hand out for her to take. Garp gently guided her hand to Akainus and squeezed it softly as her hand landed on the Admirals and they walked back to the alter.

Megumi tuned out as she listened to the priest go on… and on… from the corner of her eye she could see her mother glaring at her. She smiled sweetly to herself, her mother was angry she changed her looks to fit herself and not her mother's wants. Honestly she thought she looked better, but knowing her mother, the woman was going to scream at her later for changing it.

"If anybody objects to this marriage speak now or forever hold your peace," The priest stated.

Please boys… she glanced over towards the door, for the love of goddamn one piece burn the church if you have to I don't give a damn save me from this wedding.

The priest glanced around seeing no one objecting, "Now the exchanging of rings."

Megumi's ears picked up the sound of heads being bashed together and quickly turned at the sound of doors being kicked open, orange and blue flames shot high into the air.

"Are we late for the wedding, yoi?"

AN: MWHAHAHA and you get left on that…. Ok I'm mean I'm sorry, will you all put down the pitchforks and the torches we are in the 21st century we don't do the mob thing anymore… do we? Anyway, we have what we wanted the daring duo to rescue the sweet princess… *sniggers* Anyway next weeks chapter might be delayed for very good reasons, my amazing loving boyfriend brought me hyrule warriors today and I'm going to play the hell out of that game because I love those types of games. Yes I have one piece pirates warriors 1 and 2 which are some my favourite games in my collection. So I apologise in advance for the delay I will try to get it out early next week as normal… no promises. And side note WOOOHOOO 70 followers for this fanfiction a lot of you joined today or yesterday so welcome to the dysfunctional rollercoaster I call my fanfiction

TrafalgarLawxKikoku: I'm glad I made you laugh, yeah poor ace… I am mean to the characters I write about actually… I should feel bad… but I don't. Megumi's mother is a hag and her father isn't that much better, but because of that she wants to stay with the crew more.

NightHunterDeath: I like it aswell, I don't like seeing my character in danger… which I have done one too many times in this fanfiction, but I like writing how Ace and Marco react to things. Well I'm glad that you did click on it and I'm very glad you like it.

XxFire-PhoenixxX: Course she will, though… might have a bit of a problem getting her back to the ship lol. Actually in the original I did write her into the war and god I cried so much cause I had to reread the manga, also I did make her pregnant at the time though wasn't very noticeable that she was pregnant… funnily like everyone found out like in the middle of the war…. But I'm most likely going to rewrite it again when I come to it in the fanfiction.

Hitsugaya Hibari Nico Robin: Thank you, I try to put a lot of detail into what I'm writing so that you can see the picture as much as I can, I'm glad you like the story.

As always guys, it's lovely to know that you are liking this journey as much as I am and I will speak to you again in the next Chapter.

Love Scarlet


End file.
